A Month of Sundays
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Side-story to Horseshoes and Hand-grenades. While the Kamen Rider Club fights in Kyoto, the Cosmic Hunting Dogs are off to stop Foundation X from conducting experiments involving Cosmic Energy and former Zodiarts. Mari Yamamoto and the other Hunting Dogs must rise to the challenge, or face the wrath of friends transformed into monsters the likes that no one has ever seen before
1. Moon Dog

**A Month of Sundays**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: T

Summary: During the fateful trip to Kyoto, the Kamen Rider Club and their associates began what would be a long and terrible war. However, with them occupied, who was going to save their fellow Amanogawa High students from the evil known as Foundation X? Mari Yamamoto and the newly created Cosmic Hunting Dogs are on the case in a two-day adventure that will push them to their absolute limits.

Note: This is a side-story to "Horseshoes and Hand-grenades" and can be read as its own piece. Takes place after Intermission I "Spider Scorpion Crab"

**I: 13-15-15-14/4-15-8 **

"_A month of Sundays: An exceedingly long amount of time."_

**April 28th, 2012**

**4:00 PM**

Mari Yamamoto could not comprehend what was going on. Just a few days ago, she found out that her boyfriend was brainwashed by the chairman of Amanogawa High to become the Orion Zodiarts once more. Just a few hours ago, she saw that Chuta Ohsugi, the school's geography teacher, exiting an old locker with two people on his back. Just a half-hour ago, she and some of her friends fought against a mutated teacher and student who were declared missing, and she made a contract with something known as the Rainbow Serpent. Nothing was making sense.

Still, she knew from this moment on, there was no turning back. Now that she was part of the so-called "Cosmic Hunting Dogs" that Teruhiko Satake just named, it meant that she couldn't be occupied with gathering photos of happy people or submitting photos for the Milky Way Wishes Archives. She now had to worry about fighting off the Zodiarts invasion and protect the school from Ophiuchus and a resurrected Gentaro Kisaragi—something she was still trying to accept, seeing as Gentaro was a very nice guy—from flooding the world with darkness or whatever they were trying to accomplish.

So here she was, leading Takashi Satake—Teruhiko's father and the self-appointed faculty adviser for the Hunting Dogs—toward the locker that she saw Chuta Ohsugi, the geography teacher, exit just a while back. Behind him were fellow students Rumi, Jun, Abe, Taira, Ibuki and Teruhiko, the six of them whispering in excitement. Mari opened the locker door, seeing the Cosmic Energy tunnel materialize right before her eyes. Takashi was speechless.

"W-what is this place?" he whispered. He adjusted his glasses and brought his hand out. "This is...this is unreal."

"Come inside, Satake-sensei," said Mari, grabbing onto the teacher's hand. "And Abe, don't forget to close the door behind us, all right?"

The eight traveled down the Cosmic Energy trail before entering what looked like a lunar base on the moon. Unlike most white and sterile bases, this one was littered with paraphernalia that could be used by teenagers. There was a table with pillows and stuffed animals, some weights, and a couple of posters and pictures that gave the base the look of a clubhouse rather than some mission control in space. Most notably, there was a white flag pinned to the ceiling that read, "KRC-Kamen Rider Club" in black letters with the pointed helmet of an astronaut and orange eyes above the leters.

"Dad," said Teruhiko, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "Welcome to the Kamen Rider Club's base of operation, the Rabbit Hatch. However, since they're not here at the moment, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we just...'borrowed' it for a while."

"This is where Gentaro and his friends go after class is over?" Teruhiko whispered, looking around. "This can't be true..."

"It is, and you best start believing it," said Rumi, sitting herself down in a beanbag chair. "So, what do we do now?"

"I suggest getting to know each other better," said Jun, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," said Abe, sitting down at the table. "I'm Junta Abe, a second-year student in Amanogawa High. I'm president of the Glee Club and I have a father who's a chef in a fancy restaurant in Kyoto that's called 'Dash X'."

"I heard of that place," said Rumi. "It's said to have really good _sukiyaki_!"

"You have to get us reservations next time, Abe!" said Jun, grasping onto Abe's hands. "Please?"

"We can talk about our stomachs later," said Teruhiko. "Anyway, I'm Teruhiko Satake, and a second-year student like Abe here. My father's the detention teacher and I used to be some sort of crazy thing called a 'Hound Zodiarts'. I like collecting chains, listen to hip-hop and rap, and am currently in the kickboxing club run by Haruka Utsugi."

"Not bad," said Rumi, turning to the others. "I'm Rumi Egawa of the Track and Field Team. I'm a third-year student and have plans to one day be in the Olympics as a representative of Japan. I also like pressing flowers into bookmarks, and sometimes feel insecure about my height."

"That's so cool, Rumi-chan!" said Jun, jumping up and down. "I'm Jun Shigeno, third-year student and president of the Cheerleading Team, self-appointed by Miu Kazashiro herself. I like eating and making sweets and one day hope to own my own pastry shop filled with banana and chocolate based desserts!"

"Interesting," said Taira, nodding his head. "Well, I'm Taira Katagiri, member of the Glee Club. Aside from singing, I delve in a bit of badminton, violin playing and..." he sighed as he muttered, "I'm part of a long line of samurai warriors and am skilled with an axe."

"Eh?" Everyone said, turning to the solemn Glee Club member. Taira just rolled his eyes as if to say, "What? Are you _that_ surprised?"

"I'm up then," said Ibuki. "I'm Ibuki Watanabe, a first-year student and the last member of the Glee Club. Like Taira, I also come from a family of noble warriors...except my family is full of ninjas."

"Um, no offense, Ibuki-kun," said Jun. "But you don't look like a ninja."

"That's what everyone says," Ibuki replied, pulling out an item from his pocket. "Think fast."

In a blink of an eye, he threw a kunai from his hand and it landed straight into a poster promoting Karaoke Night. Mari was the first to clap.

"Bravo, Ibuki-kun!" she said. "And I guess I'm the last student to introduce themselves. I'm Mari Yamamoto, head of the Photography Club. I love taking photographs of people with smiling faces and am currently, or should I say was, the girlfriend of Toshiya Miura. I'm also," Mari gulped. "The Serpent-bearer of the Rainbow Serpent."

"You mean that same serpent that saved us from Sonada-sensei's scorpion poison, correct?" asked Abe. Mari nodded her head in reply."But why did the Rainbow Serpent mkae you her Serpent-bearer? Surely, there could've been other people that she could've tried it out on."

"The Rainbow Serpent said that we were both alike, because we want to see people happy. Rainbows are symbols of happiness and hope, like that old song from _Wizard of Oz. _I think that's why I was chosen, but I haven't heard anything from her after I healed everyone from the poison."

"Just be a bit patient," said Takashi, grasping onto his teaching stick. "Now, aside from the fact that we are currently in someone else's secret base, what is our plan of action?"

"Well," Jun began. "We need to figure out this whole 'Zodiarts' situation that recently affected our school. We need to know who was a Zodiarts, which Zodiarts they were, and why they were chosen. Then we need to find these people and protect them before the Chairman can get his hands on them again for his sinister plans."

"Good idea!" said Rumi, pulling out a notepad from her bag. "We can make a list right now!"

"And while she does that," said Teruhiko. "Mari, did Ohsugi and Haruka-sensei say anything regarding what they were doing in Kyoto?"

"Not that I know of," Mari answered, shaking her head. "All I know is that the two traveled on this train that came out of nowhere, and Haruka-sensei told me everything going on with Ophiuchus, Gentaro, the Zodiarts and the faculty. Whatever Chairman Gamou and Ophiuchus are doing, their plans have to be stopped. We can't sit still when there's so much evil. The police won't be of help, our parents will have no clue, and the Kamen Rider Club have their own troubles. I'm not going to sit around while there's so much trouble at Amanogawa High. I'm going to fight."

"Hear, hear!" said Taira. "The question is, how do we do it?"

"That's the tough part," said Ibuki, rubbing his chin. "But for now, let's just focus on that list. Those names are going to be our main goal for now."

"That's right," said Abe. "Then it's time. Here's to the Cosmic Hunting Dogs. Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!"

The other members of the group cheered, all of it unheard within the solitude of the moon.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 28th, 2012**

**8:05 PM**

Mari Yamamoto was at home, finishing her dinner with her parents. She hadn't told them anything regarding the whole "I fought my former homeroom teacher who has a scorpion stinger for a ponytail and the missing Rakugo club president who has a giant crab claw" situation since she came home. She didn't want to worry them after they saw how tearful she was when it came to Miura not coming to school. Moreover, they _definitely_ did not need to hear how she was now the avatar of an Aboriginal serpent.

"_Gouchisousouma_," she said, taking her plate and cup to the kitchen. As she passed the refrigerator, Mari turned to the assortment of photographs with her and Miura in them. She sighed as she set both plate and cup into the sink before grabbing the sponge to wash off any remaining grains of rice that she didn't touch.

Just then, the phone began to ring. Mari walked toward it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mari!" cried Takashi. "Mari, you have to get out of the house right now!"

"What do you mean?" asked Mari. "What's going on, sensei?"

"Teruhiko's been kidnapped! I've gathered the other Hunting Dogs and we're all waiting for you in front of your house. You have to get out now! There's—"

"Mari-chan!" cried Mari's mother. "Miura's here to..."

Mari turned to the front door, eyes widening in shock. Entering her house was Toshiya Miura, a wool-lined cape draping his shoulders and a staff with a rolling cylinder in his hands. A golden mist wrapped around her mother's head before she collapsed into deep slumber. She felt her heart caught in her throat as she placed the phone's receiver to her ear.

"M-Miura-kun's at my house," she whispered. "What do I do, sensei?"

"Just get out!" Takashi snapped. "Hurry, before Miura captures you and kidnaps you!"

"Honey?" asked Mari's father. Mari heard his feet walk to the front door. "Honey, are you okay?"

Not wanting to hear her father fall asleep, Mari hung up, opened the window in front of the sink and leapt out, rushing to the front gates. While Miura was distracted by her father yelling and screaming at him, Mari leapt onto a small footstool and jumped over the fence, seeing Takashi and the other members of the Cosmic Hunting Dogs waiting inside. Abe opened the door and beckoned her to enter. She leapt into the car before the door slam shut. Takashi then slammed on the gas pedal, the car leaving the Yamamoto residence with a loud screech.

"Everyone," said Mari, buckling up. "Where's Teruhiko? What's going on?"

"Takashi-sensei said that when they were resting at home, Teruhiko opened the door and found Miura waiting for him," Abe explained. "Miura put him into a deep slumber and then these guys dressed in these white lab coats appeared, pinned Takashi-sensei down, dragged Teruhiko into a van, knocked Takashi-sensei into unconsciousness and then left. He just woke up about an hour ago and has been picking us up one at a time, while we're trying to pack up stuff for who knows what we're going to be facing."

"And, where did those guys in white go?"

"That's the tricky part," said Rumi. "That's why we're heading off to Futo to meet up with some famous detectives who have met these strange white men before. They should be able to shed some light on the situation."

"And who are these detectives?"

"Their names are Shotaro and Philip of the Narumi Detective Agency," Takashi answered. "Buckle up, everyone. We'll stop by a _ryokan_ for the evening and then drive off to Futo in the early morning. With any luck, they should be open for us and take the case head on. And if not, then..."

"Then, what?" asked Ibuki. "Sensei, what's going to happen to Teruhiko?"

"I don't know, and I am sure as hell, _not_ going to find out," Takashi growled. "'Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war.' It's time to go hunting, children. It's time for the Cosmic Hunting Dogs to shine."

The six students nodded their heads as they continued to travel down the dark and empty road.

* * *

Translation Notes

Sukiyaki-A Japanese hotpot dish where people dip meat and vegetables into a bubbling pot of broth to cook them, then plucking them out with chopsticks to eat.

Gouchisousouma-Literally meaning "Thank you for the meal", it is common etiquette to say this after finishing your meal to show respect to the one who cooked it.

Ryokan-A traditional Japanese inn with hot springs, sliding doors, matted rooms and other commodities.

* * *

**Next time: Resting at a ryokan should be fun, but for Mari, it's anything but. Meanwhile, Teruhiko finds himself imprisoned with several familiar faces and realizes that his troubles have only just begun.  
**

**To be continued in 1.5: Dog House  
**


	2. Dog House

**A Month of Sundays**

**1.5: 4-15-7/8-15-21-19-5**

"_Dogs got personality. Personality goes a long way."_

_-Quentin Tarentino_

**April 28, 2012**

**10:00 PM**

The road trip to the nearest _ryokan_ went peacefully. Minus the traffic jam and getting some fuel for the car, there were no Zodiarts attacks, no people stalking them, and no abnormalities that would've caused great harm to the Cosmic Hunting Dogs. That was a relief. Even more of a relief was the fact that the group actually _did_ find a _ryokan_ available for them. In fact, the _ryokan_ belonged to Takashi Satake's mother, who was overjoyed in seeing her son visit her.

"Everyone," said Takashi, as the six students carried their luggage inside. "Meet my mother, Tadako Satake."

"Takashi!" said the old woman, hugging her son. "It's so good to see you again! And where's young Teruhiko? I thought he was going to come also!"

"He's...sleeping over with some of his friends," Takashi answered, sharing a glance with his students. "But he told me to send his regards, _okaa-san_."

"Nice to meet you, Satake _obaa-chan_," said Jun, bowing toward the elderly woman. "I must say that you run a magnificent _ryokan_!"

"I have other nieces and nephews who help me out every now and then," Tadako chuckled. "And please, you can just call me 'Tadako'. Everyone does. Now, why don't we all get settled down and I'll ask the staff to get some hot tea and snacks ready."

"Thank you, Tadako," said Mari. "We really appreciate that you let us stay the night."

"It's nice to have company every now and then, especially if it's from those who are my grandson's friends. I have heard many exploits from Amanogawa—particularly about that cheerful boy who died a few weeks ago. Poor child; I knew his grandfather back in the day."

As Tadako and Takashi continued to talk to each other, the six students turned to each other with worry. While it was nice to rest in some hot springs and fluffy yukatas, those weren't the true reasons why they came to the _ryokan_. It was only to rest before figuring out their plan to save Teruhiko from whoever kidnapped him.

"Our only plan right now is just to hire those detectives, huh?" asked Taira, reaching for his axe. "Splendid."

"It's better than not doing anything," said Mari. "Although, something's been bugging me throughout our trip."

"What's that?" asked Ibuki.

"Miura was said to be in Kyoto by the time Haruka-sensei left on the DenLiner and it takes a few hours to travel there on a regular train. How did he make it back to my house in less than four hours?" Mari rubbed her chin in thought. "What type of Zodiarts can harness that power?"

"Well, according to my handy-dandy notebook," said Rumi, pulling her notepad out of her pocket. "We listed both regular and Horoscope Zodiarts, and the only one with the power to teleport would be Virgo Zodiarts. Its identity is unknown, however."

"But why would Miura go after Mari?" asked Jun. "Is it Chairman Gamou using Miura's love for Mari against him?"

"Miura-kun wouldn't do anything like that!" Mari exclaimed. "He'd fight it! Maybe he was just trying to warn me! Right?"

"It's hard to say at this point," said Abe. "For all we know, Miura is now working for both Gamou _and _whatever force that kidnapped Teruhiko. I just hope we can figure out where they are."

"We all do, Abe-san," said Taira. "We all do."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 28, 2012**

**11:45 PM**

Teruhiko slowly opened his eyes to find harsh fluorescent lights shining down on him. He sat up and placed a hand on his forehead.

"My head," he groaned. "What happened to me?"

"Oh you just got kidnapped out of nowhere and placed in this prison like the rest of us," a voice snapped. "_That's_ what happened."

Teruhiko looked up and gasped at who he was seeing: it was his fellow Amanogawa High students. They weren't just any students, though; they were the students who were once the Zodiarts that terrorized the school. Counting himself there were Nonomura, Jin, Ritsuko, Tamae, Makise, and Nitta—six Zodiarts in all.

"So, they got you too?" asked Ritsuko, raising an eyebrow. "And here I thought they wouldn't let a _bad boy_ like you inside."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Lunar Witch," Teruhiko replied, standing up. Looking around, the six were caged in some underground headquarters. Seeing the red bars that were blocking their way out, Teruhiko knew that touching them meant instant death. "So, how did everyone get in here?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" asked Jin, raising an eyebrow. "We all got kidnapped off the streets or wherever and then got knocked unconscious by some stupid kid with a cape and staff."

"That wasn't some 'stupid kid', Jin. That was Miura causing all of this."

"Miura?" asked Nitta, raising an eyebrow. "You mean Toshiya Miura from the Photography Club? The same one that used to be part of the football team?"

"The same one."

"Great," said Tamae, rolling her eyes. "Next, you're saying that aliens are trying to communicate with us through the bonds of 'friendship'. Sorry Teruhiko, but that sort of thing only works for guys like Gentaro and he's already dead."

"No he's not!" Teruhiko snapped, his voice echoing within their prison. "He's alive, and is currently attacking Kyoto as we speak. He's turned into some sort of monster that's gone against his promises of friendship and is planning to destroy the world!"

"That's not possible," said Makise, shaking his head. "That's just crazy talk and, trust me, _I_ know crazy."

"This is a complete waste of time," Nonmura scoffed, snapping his thumb with a finger. "I need to get back to my studies than be here with the likes of you idiots."

"Look," Teruhiko sighed. "I know you guys are going to think that I've been smoking something or drinking, but I assure you that what I'm about to say is—"

"Complete nonsense."

Teruhiko turned around, seeing a woman approaching them, a stopwatch in hand. There was a smile on the woman's face, one that held some sort of malicious intent to hurt him and the other Switchers. Surrounding her was other Foundation X members, each of them holding a Zodiarts Switch in their hands.

"Greetings, Chosen Ones of the Stars," the woman purred. "I think it's time for some formal introductions, don't you think?"

"I think you should let us all out of here before I kick your ass!" Jin snarled. "Let us out, now!"

"Sorry, but that will not provide the results we need. But back to business, I am known as Neon Ulsland, head of Foundation X. I'm sure you have lots of questions for me…"

"No duh," Nitta whispered.

"But that will be all answered after we give you some 'treatments' to make you look all better," Neon smirked as she turned to her fellow Foundation X members. "Get them."

The lights turned on as the lasers disappeared in a flash. Surrounding the six teens were a multitude of people all dressed in black suits and black masks. The masks were decorated with a white spine and rib cage trailing all the way down to the back of the neck and each of these strange men were carrying guns, prepared to shoot any rebellious teen if they did not comply.

"W-what the hell?" Makise stammered. "What are these things?"

"They're my 'enforcers' crafted to ensure you all become part of a wonderful era of evolution," Neon chuckled. She narrowed her eyes and pointed to the six teens. "Take them away."

Makise was grabbed by two of the masked men, screaming and flailing around for help. The other teens were pulled away, each of them trying to save themselves from whatever horrors they were about to face. Teruhiko struggled the most, trying to grab onto the long chain in his pocket for self-defense. Instead, he heard the sound of a gun click near his temple and let out a low snarl. For now, all he could do was just go through whatever hell he had to go through and then find an escape route as soon as possible.

Neon smirked as she saw the reactions of the Switchers being pulled away by the Masquerade Dopants. Everything was going according to plan.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:00 AM**

Mari Yamamoto couldn't sleep. Even as her sleeping comrades Rumi and Jun were tucked underneath the futon, she was outside, looking at the moon shining down on her. The whole day was one sequence of events that now escalated into her current situation, and she knew that things were to get even tougher. Even worse, she couldn't contact her parents about the whole situation—if they ever woke up from Miura's sleeping spell over them. It felt like she couldn't talk to anyone regarding these problems.

"Rainbow Serpent," Mari whispered. "Are you there? Can you hear me?"

"_Of course I can, Mari Yamamoto." _The Rainbow Serpent whispered. _"What do you wish for?"_

"Nothing particular at the moment. I just want to know a little bit more about this whole Serpent-bearer business. What other abilities do I have aside from curing poisons? Can I fight? Can I defend? What can I do?"

"_Isn't that something all you mortals ask yourself every single day? My answer to those questions will be this: it all depends on you. Mari, your heart is pure—purer than most others that I have bonded to in the past. Just by standing up to those Horoscope Generals without a weapon, you showed courage than most people could never have in their entire lives. Be happy for that."_

"T-thank you, Rainbow Serpent."

"_As for the Serpent-bearers...that is a story that I wish to no longer repeat. The tragedies we se__r__pents have suffered is unbearable. If I am correct, Ophiuchus has appeared."_

"Yes. He resurrected Gentaro Kisaragi from death."

"_That was my brother's power. He can revive the dead back to life."_

"So then...anyone who has died can return?"

"_There are certain limitations. My brother is very picky on who he chooses for a Serpent-bearer. Tell me, who is this 'Gentaro Kisaragi' that you speak of?"_

"I don't know a lot, but I see him every day making lots and lots of friends. He even stated that he was going to befriend everyone in Amanogawa High. Why he's going against his promise like that, and now hurting the people he loves, is totally beyond me. What did Ophiuchus do to change him?"

"_My brother was always a mystery. However, I believe that time has made him a__n__gry and bitter. There was once a time that we serpents lived in peace. Then, that happened..."_

"W-What happened?"

"_The War of the Stars happened. And it was the worst day for all serpents. Many of our brethren perished, and the rest of us scattered to different areas around the world. If Ophiuchus has awakened, then that means trouble is brewing. Som__e__one wants to summon the powers that caused the War once more."_

"What were those powers?"

"_..."_

Knowing that she wasn't going to get anymore answers, Mari sighed and crawled back into the futon. Jun was murmuring about cream puffs and Rumi was lightly snoring, but it gave Mari some comfort. She knew that she wasn't alone in this situation; she had friends that would help her through these troubled times. The only thing that she was hoping for was her able to save not only Teruhiko, but Miura from the control of the Zodiarts.

She fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about her and Miura taking photographs of a a rainbow appearing after the signs of a heavy rain.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**3:26 AM**

The treatment had been going on for more than three hours.

Teruhiko snarled at the Foundation X scientists writing notes on their charts, talking to one another, and preparing injections of Cosmic Energy for him. He didn't know what happened to the other Switchers, but he knew that he had to survive all of these tests in order to escape. As a Cosmic Hunting Dog, it was his job to fight and hunt the bad guys who were causing all of the mayhem and destruction hurting the students and faculty of Amanogawa High. How can he do that if he was chained down and forced to take shots?

The former delinquent just bared his teeth as he was prepared for another treatment of Cosmic Energy. No matter what happened to him, no matter how long it took, no matter who that Neon Ulsland was, _no one_ was going to tame him. He was going to bust out of the underground lab if it was the last thing he ever did.

A scientist jammed the syringe of Cosmic Energy into his wrist. Teruhiko just glared in return.

* * *

**Next time: The trip to Futo gives the Cosmic Hunting Dogs good news and bad news. Bad news? The detectives have split up. The good news? They're still in town, but they're not themselves anymore. Plus, Teruhiko is reaching his breaking point in his treatment and it's only a matter of time before he gives in  
**

**To be continued in Sundays 2-House of Lies**


	3. House of Lies

**A Month of Sundays**

**2: 8-15-21-19-5/15-6-/12-9-5-19  
**

_"There are three types of lies-lies, damned lies and statistics."  
_

_-Benjamin Disraeli_

**April 29, 2012**

**9:05 AM**

After breakfast, baths, and saying thanks to Tadako Satake, the Cosmic Hunting Dogs were back on the road to the Narumi Detective Agency in Futo. Abe rolled the window down and felt a gentle breeze enter the car, lifting everyone's spirits.

"I wonder if Futo has any delicious snacks here," said Jun. "I'd like to sample some!"

"They have some great pastry chefs residing in the city," said Rumi, looking on her phone. "Oh, and there's this interesting restaurant known as 'Cous Coussier' we can try later on that's not too far from Futo."

"Really? Yay!"

Takashi saw the Detective Agency coming up. He made a left, parked the car and stepped out, looking at what he was seeing. Aside from a motorcycle parked outside, and a wooden sign painted blue and white flowers, the 'Detective Agency ' was really an old pool hall. Still, it would make sense—all detective headquarters had to be pretty inconspicuous in case someone tried to kill them with gunshots to the head.

The other Cosmic Hunting Dogs exited the car and slowly entered the agency. Rather than finding people that went under Shotaro or Philip, they were met with an irate detective who showed them his badge, and a young woman with shivering hands sipping a mug of hot coffee.

"The Narumi Detective Agency is closed," said the detective. "Please leave."

"We need to see Shotaro and Philip," said Takashi, staring back at the detective. "We need their help."

"They're not here at the moment. Come back after a day or two and—"

"My son has been kidnapped by men in white lab coats and you're telling me to come back?!" Takashi growled and pulled the detective close to him by his collar. "Let me in or you will learn what it's like for me to get angry. Trust me, you _don't_ want to know what it's like when an old dog like me gets _really_ angry."

"I've never seen him Satake-sensei this angry before," Taira noted. "He's like those old bulldogs."

"Well, now we know where Teruhiko got it from," said Abe.

"Wait," said the detective. "Did you say 'men in white lab coats'? I think I know who those are."

"You do?" asked Takashi, releasing his grip on the detective. "Who? Who are they? And what do they want with my son?!"

"They're members of Foundation X," said the woman, approaching them. "I'm Akiko Terui, daughter of the famed Soichiro Narumi which named the Detective Agency. This is my husband, Ryu Terui."

"I'm Takashi Satake, detention teacher of Amanogawa High. And behind me," Takashi motioned to the six students behind him. "Are my students."

"We're the Cosmic Hunting Dogs!" said Jun, chomping on a seaweed rice cracker. "We're here to hunt down the evil-doers of the world while protecting Amanogawa High from monsters like our own-" Ibuki immediately placed a hand over Jun's mouth before she could finish talking. Akiko and Ryu stared at the cheerleader before turning their gaze back at the apprehensive students.

"It's a very long story," said Takashi. "Do you have the time?"

"We don't," Ryu answered. "Shotaro and Philip have gone on their own devices and we have to follow them."

"That's too bad," said Mari. "Where are they heading off to?"

"Shotaro said that he has to go to Kyoto, but-"

"KYOTO?!" The Cosmic Hunting Dogs screamed.

"But Kyoto is where the Kamen Rider Club and their friends are at!" said Rumi. "Why would a detective go when Kamen Riders, Zodiarts and evil serpents are fighting there?"

"Zodiarts?" asked Akiko. "Ah! Ryu, didn't Shotaro and Philip fight off some Foundation X members who could transform into monsters like that?"

"Yeah. That was on November 30th if memory serves," Ryu answered. "Wait, those monsters originated from your school?"

"Like I said, it's a very long story." Takashi adjusted his glasses. "But before we explain, can I ask you guy something?"

"Go ahead."

"Was there any particular reason that Shotaro had to go to Kyoto right now?" Takashi turned to Rumi who quickly pulled out her notepad and pencil. "When did he leave?"

"He left about ten minutes ago," said Akiko. "But he was acting weird. He said something about the 'War of the Stars' and Philip being brainwashed by someone called Ophiuchus. Then he wanted Ryu and I to research it and then he started transforming into a doll with teeth for nails and was growing feathers out of his back."

"Ophiuchus?" askd Ibuki. "Are you telling us that Ophicuhus was in Futo?"

"That can't be right!" said Jun. "He should be in Kyoto with Gentaro fighting off the Kamen Rider Club!"

"And _how_ did he brainwash Philip?" asked Rumi, still scribbling in her notepad.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Ryu. "The last thing that happened with Shotaro was that he was talking about some king named 'Damballa' before saying he was going to Kyoto. And that's when we met you guys."

At the name Damballa, Mari felt her knees grow weak. She fell onto the ground and felt a searing pain in her head.

"I sense his presence," she whispered. "King Damballa...the Voodoo Serpent...he's still in Futo!"

"How do you know that for certain?" asked Taira.

"It's the Ranbow Serpent...she can sense the presence of any and all Serpents in the area and AGH!" Mari screamed as she gripped onto her hair. "She also senses Ophiuchus! He's in Futo also!"

"What? Where is he?" asked Rumi. "Where's Ophiuchus?"

"I sense him...sitting on a bench! And there's a boy reading a book with him!" Mari slowly stood up. "And King Damballa...he's near a ramen stand with...someone in a Santa Claus outfit?"

"Santa-chan!" said Akiko, pulling out her cellphone. "I'll call him right now and tell him what's going on!"

"Ibuki," said Rumi, pocketing her notepad. "Can you run?"

"Well yeah," Ibuki answered. "Why do you ask?"

"We're going to spy on those two," Rumi grabbed onto Ibuki's arm. "What type of weapons did you bring?"

"A few kunai, some shuriken and my _kusarigama._ It's not much for a two day trip, but it'll have to do."

"Let's get them out of the car and head off to that park. If we can get some info about that 'War of the Stars', then we'll be one step ahead of Ophiuchus and we can relay that information back to the Kamen Rider Club in Kyoto."

"I still have Miu's cellphone number!" said Jun, pulling out her cellphone. "Just send me a recording on everything you heard and I'll relay it back to her ASAP!"

"And what about Shotaro?" asked Takashi. "How do we get to him?"

"I know the ramen stand where Shotaro's at," said Akiko. "I can take you there."

"Taira and I will go with you," said Abe. "Taira, what type of weapons did you bring?"

"My trusty axe, and a _tanto _for backup." Taira answered. "What? Are you going to be cooking _chirashizushi_ for Shotaro?"

"No, I'm gonna be fighting him off with a weapon."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Mari," said Jun, sitting the photographer onto the bench. Mari's headaches started to die down, but she still kept a hand on her forehead. "You guys go on ahead."

"Roger!" said Rumi. "Cosmic Hunting Dogs, let's split up!"

The Glee Club nodded their heads as the four headed toward the van to retrieve their weapons. Takashi sat himself down and ran a hand through Mari's back while Ryu turned to the outside window. The winds in Futo began to blow once more, just like they did every single day. He snarled and clenched his fists before turning to Takashi.

"Why is Foundation X after your son?" he asked the teacher. "What could be so important that those mad scientists would kidnap him in broad daylight?"

"It's simple," Takashi answered, not looking at Ryu. "My son was one of those Zodiarts."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**9:20 AM**

Six more hours passed and Teruhiko still had that frown on his face.

He felt the Cosmic Energy in his bloodstream, trying to change him into the former reckless Hound Zodiarts that he became in the autumn. His will was strong, though. He wasn't going to let these experiments change who he truly was, and as long as he could endure more pain, he could escape. A Cosmic Hunting Dog was not one who'd retreat with their tail between their legs. They'd bite back with a vengeance.

He turned and saw someone dressed in black talking to one of the scientists. Great, he thought to himself. Now there was someone who was going to be getting a front-row view on his metamorphosis. If only he could reach the chain in his belt or at least find someway to break the shackles.

Sighing as he knew that fighting the bonds was going to make him more exhausted—seeing as he had been awake all day and wasn't given any food—he took a deep breath and tried to focus on storing all of the leftover energy he had left. He needed to put his all when it came to finally breaking out and saving the others...if they were still alive at that point.

"Oh, Teruhiko Satake," said a deep voice. "Wake up. You have guests."

Teruhiko sighed as he slowly opened his eyes. However, he soon wished he hadn't done so. Standing above him was Chairman Mitsuaki Gamou.

"You!" Teruhiko snarled, baring his teeth. "What do you want?"

"I just came to see how you are doing, Teruhiko," Gamou answered calmly. "You don't look so good. Maybe you need a focus test."

At those words, Teruhiko knew what was happening next. He tried to close his eyes, but felt gloved hands keeping his face still. He saw the chairman's eyes glow red and his mind growing hazy. Still, he had to fight. He needed the will to live!

"Resistance is futile, Teruhiko Satake," Gamou hissed. "And you look so tired—just close your eyes and everything will be taken care of."

"Never!" Teruhiko screamed. "You won't get away with this! My father will find out! He'll come rescue me and so will the others! The Cosmic Hunting Dogs are going to hunt you down, Chairman Gamou! You will know our names!"

Gamou just laughed as he continued to stare at the helpless Amanogawa High student. Teruhiko still continued to glare.

"You naïve fool," Gamou hissed. "Do you know what you're missing out on? The power to become a Zodiarts is a blessing! You made your wish upon the stars to be free from your father's constant bickering, and then you retreat to him like an obedient slave! Where was that spark that made you want to lash out at everything?"

"It's been converted to raw energy that's gonna be used to kick your ass!" Teruhiko roared. "When I get out of here, you'll..."

"You'll go after your father and your little doggie gang and kill them!" Gamou interrupted, eyes burning bright. "Now submit to me!"

"NEVER!" Teruhiko cried. He let out a scream as spikes began to grow out of his arms and legs. He let out a loud howl as everyone covered their ears. Raising his arm into the air, the cuffs binding him to the operating table shattered. With a hand free, Teruhiko ripped the other cuff binding him and rolled out of the way, escaping from the scientists as fast as he could.

Gamou growled as he saw the former Hound Zodiarts flee. He turned to the fallen Foundation X members and yelled, "Don't let him escape! Get him!"

An alarm began to blare as at least five men in white lab coats began to chase after Teruhiko. Teruhiko just continued to run all the same.

* * *

Translation Notes:

Obaa-chan: Another way of saying "Grandmother"

Kusarigamia-A chain sickle weapon. Attached to the end of the weapon is a weight used to immobilize the opponent before going in for the kill.

Tanto-A type of Japanese sword sort of like a dagger or knife.

Chirashizushi-A bowl of rice topped with an assortment of sliced fish.

* * *

**Next time: The plan to save Shotaro and Philip from their predicaments is easier said than done. Will it be enough to save them from what they've become? Or is it already to late to save them?  
**

**To be continued in Sundays 2.5-"Lies for the Liars"  
**


	4. Lies for the Liars

**A Month of Sundays**

**2.5: 12-9-5-19/6-15-18-/20-8-5/12-9-1-18-19**

"_Liars share with those they deceive the desire not to be deceived."_

_-Sissela Bok_

**April 29, 2012**

**9:42 AM**

"Are we there yet?" asked Ibuki on his cellphone. "Mari, are we hot or cold?"

"Cold," Mari answered back.

Ibuki nodded to Rumi and took five steps forward. "How about now?"

"Lukewarm."

"Is that good?"

"Better than what you had seconds ago," Mari let out a gasp. "I sense them. Take about…thirty steps to the East and then hide! Try and see if you can obtain information on the War of the Stars without alerting them."

"We're on our way," said Rumi, standing on a fence. She hopped down, grasping onto her vaulting pole as she took three steps forward. Slamming her vaulting pole to the ground, she leapt over a large stone ring of bushes and landed safely on the grass. She motioned Ibuki to come toward her, the ninja nodding his head as he soon dove into the bushes.

"There they are," Rumi whispered, pointing to a bench not far from where they were. Underneath the morning sun was Philip reading away at his book, and Ophiuchus, who was currently in the guise of Gentaro Kisaragi.

"That can't be right though!" Ibuki hissed. "Ophiuchus is this giant serpent and Gentaro's...not!"

"He's vulnerable at this state though," Rumi rummaged through her bag and pulled out a listening device. "Stay here. I'm going to get close up."

"Shouldn't I be the one to do so? After all, I'm the ninja and—" Ibuki turned to see Rumi gone. "Darn."

Rumi slowly sauntered toward the bench, listening device in hand and headphones covering her ears. She took a deep breath before placing the device as close to Philip as she could. After some minor feedback, she was finally able to hear the conversation.

"The War of the Stars is a battle that was said to have taken place eons ago," Philip droned, hands running back and forth across an empty page. "The Serpents, led by their beloved King Ouroboros, were said to have lived in peace amongst the stars, feeding on Cosmic Energy. Then, one day, they were attacked by the beings known as…"

_Yes, go on with it! _Rumi thought to herself. _Who were the enemies? What about the Serpe__nts? Come on, spill the beans already and—_

**Launcher/Radar On**

Five white missiles flew into the air, straight to where Rumi stood. Rumi rolled out of the way just in time, just as the missiles exploded one after another with a loud BOOM! Turning to her side, she soon found herself staring face to face with Ophiuchus, transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze, and Philip.

"So," Philip began, pulling out a black white-board marker. "What do we have here? A little spy that wishes to learn our secrets?"

"Philip," Rumi began, standing up. "You have to snap out of this brainwashing that Ophiuchus gave you! Ryu and Akiko need you! Shotaro needs you! He—"

"Is dead. _I _killed him," Philip uncapped the marker and drew a long diagonal slash into the air. "And I'm going to continue my killing spree with you."

"Rumi, jump!"

Rumi looked up, seeing Ibuki throw a kunai wrapped in a sheet of paper toward Philip and Ophiuchu's feet. Rumi jumped and grabbed onto the nearest branch, scrambling up as she heard another explosion beneath her.

"What did you just do?" she asked Ibuki.

Ibuki revealed a few slips of paper in his hand, all marked with a Japanese character.

"Explosion tags," he said. "Never leave home without it. Oh, and you forgot this."

Ibuki handed Rumi her vaulting pole which Rumi replied with a nod as she placed the listening device back into her duffel bag. She looked down as Philip, now with a green white-board marker in hand, drew a large green spiral into the air. The spiral soon sucked up the smoke until all that was left were a very irate Fourze and Philip.

"What do we do now?" asked Rumi. "We have to get Philip away somehow and free him from Ophiuchus's control."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Ibuki whispered, preparing a few shuriken. "We have to at least separate Philip from Ophiuchus first. Then, we could…"

**Chainsaw On**

The sound of a revving chainsaw caught their attention. Strapped to Fourze's right foot was a cyan chainsaw which began to cut through the tree they were standing on. The tree began to wobble, ready to take both Rumi and Ibuki with it. Rumi prepared her vaulting pole and grabbed onto Ibuki.

"Hold on!" she said. "This could get messy!"

Ibuki wrapped his arms around Rumi as she slammed her vaulting pole onto the ground. Just as the tree fell, she jumped, falling forward, bending her knees and landing onto the ground below. The tree fell with a loud thud, causing the birds to fly off with fear.

Ophiuchus snarled underneath the Fourze Armor while Philip pulled out a red white-board marker. Ibuki prepare his shuriken just as he saw the marker draw something once more. With a flick of his wrist, the shuriken flew into the air and knocked the pen out of Philip's hands.

"Now!" Ibuki cried. "Get him!"

Rumi nodded her head as she grabbed onto her vaulting pole. She rushed toward Philip, slamming the pole onto the ground and jump into the air. Just as her foot was about to meet with Philip's chest…

**Net On**

Rumi didn't have time to react as a bright pink net wrapped around her body, her foot centimeters away from delivering a powerful kick. She just hung helplessly in mid-air. She looked down, seeing the chainsaw now replaced with a pink butterfly net strapped to the right foot.

"Oh crap," she muttered under her breath.

"You really think it was going to be that easy?" Philip asked coolly, picking up his fallen red marker. He uncapped it and pointed it toward Ibuki and Rumi. "Then you have no idea what you're messing with."

"Stop this!" said Ibuki. "Ophiuchus is nothing more than a monster! You're just a pawn that he'll throw away once you give him the information on the War of the Stars"

"Am I?" asked Ophiuchus, crossing his arms over his chest. "What evidence do you have that would even _suggest_ that I would just toss these poor and defenseless Serpents aside?"

"Well, that is…um…" Ophiuchus shook his head.

"Accusing me without evidence?" The serpent chuckled. "You're such a naïve, little boy. Oh well. Leviathan," He snapped his fingers and pointed toward Rumi and Ibuki. "End this farce once and for all. Burn them!"

Ophiuchus pulled out the Net Switch, the pink net keeping Rumi still disappearing. Philip quickly drew a red infinity sign into the air as Ibuki pulled out a black egg from his pocket. He aimed it directly at Philip's face and tossed it with all of his might.

Time began to slow down as Rumi prepared for the worst. A large ball of fire was about to incinerate her and passing her vision was Ibuki's egg that was thrown toward the fire. She squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't see the fire burning her vision.

When the fire and egg hit, a giant cloud of smoke clouded everyone's vision. Rumi held her breath and felt someone catch her just in time. She looked up, seeing Ibuki smiling at her with relief as he began to dig into her bag for his kusarigama. With the small hand scythe in hand, he began to charge toward his opponents.

"Take this!" he cried, bringing the scythe down onto what seemed to be Ophiuchus. Instead, he was confronting Philip, and the sickle's sharp blade tugged onto the serpent wrapped around his neck. Ibuki pulled on the chain as the serpent unlatched itself from its tail, the serpent flying towards Rumi. Rumi stepped back as the serpent dropped onto the ground with a thump, squirming around helplessly. She soon raised her foot into the air and began to stomp on its vulnerable head until it faded into a small puff of Cosmic Energy.

"Ibuki!" she cried. "The snake's gone! Now we can—"

**Aero On**

The sound of a jet engine roared as the smoke disappeared. When it disappeared, it revealed Ophiuichus (still in the form of Kamen Rider Fourze) holding onto an unconscious Philip with a blue jet engine strapped to his left leg. No one said a word, but rather glared at each other as they prepared for another battle.

"Give it up, you snake," said Rumi, pointing a finger at the enemy. "We're still alive and you just lost your ace in the hole."

"So spill the beans and we won't have to kill you," said Ibuki, twirling the weight at the end of his kusarigama's chain. "Well?"

Ophiuchus snarled and raised a hand into the air. Ibuki threw the weight toward Ophiuchus, but it missed when Ophiuchus and Philip vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Damn it," Ibuki muttered under his breath. "They got away."

"There's nothing we can do about it now," said Rumi. "Come on, we best get back to the Narumi Detective Agency and explained what happened. I just hope that Abe and Taira's attempt to find Shotaro was a success, though."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**9:52 AM**

"So, what's Shotaro like?" asked Taira, as he and Abe followed Akiko toward Shotaro's location. "From the looks of it, he wasn't always so...cuckoo."

"Shotaro sees himself as a 'hard-boiled' detective," Akiko began. "He's always looking out for the city and will do anything to protect it. A good way to tick him off is to make any of the citizens cry. He protects the weak because they are very precious to him."

"So he's like Gentaro in a sense," said Abe. "He wants to protect the smiles of his friends and would do anything to make them happy. I wonder if that's why he died..."

"That's just wrong!" Taira noted. "I mean, there's a difference between being a Samaritan and being downright stupid. What Gentaro did wasn't making anyone happy; if anything, he was just making everyone depressed and-"

"Shh!" said Akiko, a finger on her lips. "Look over there!"

Abe and Taira looked at where Akiko was pointing at. It was a ramen cart, just like Mari noted, with someone dressed as Santa Claus trying to eat a bowl of ramen. On his lap was supposedly Shotaro Hidari, who had the attitude and mannerisms of a little kid who has just seen Santa Claus for the first time in his life.

"_That's_ Shotaro?" asked Taira. "He's so...immature."

"Santa!" Shotaro giggled, shaking Santa's hand up and down. "It's so nice to see you."

"Eh...Shotaro," said Santa-chan, moving Shotaro away from him and onto the stool to his right. "I know it's been a while since we last saw each other, but I think that this is really unnecessary."

"But you're Santa Claus! You give gifts to boys and girls! And I've been a _really _good boy! Can I get a present? Please?"

"Well, if that's what you want, I think I have something for you..." Santa-chan reached into his back. "Now, where is that thing..."

As his back was turned, Taira nodded to Abe and the two slowly approached the curious Shotaro. Abe slowly unsheathed the _tanto_ blade, raising it into the air as he was soon behind the so-called hard-boiled detective. He brought the sword down...

Only for Shotaro to turn around, suck in some air and spit a barrage of nails toward his assailant! Abe stepped back and closed his eyes to prevent his eyes being poked out by the sharp projectiles. Ibuki stepped in front of Abe swinging his axe forward to deflect the nails right back at Shotaro. Shotaro opened his mouth as the nails flew into his throat, swallowing them whole.

"EH?!" Akiko exclaimed, seeing what was going on. "No one told me he could do that!"

"Well," said Santa-chan, pulling out an item from his bag. It was a camera. "I think this should be helpful on your WHOA!"

Santa-chan jumped out of the way as Shotaro, Taira and Abe were fighting one another. Abe lightly shook the sheath of his blade, feeling something inside it. He then closed in Shotaro before dumping the contents of the sheath into the air. It was curry powder. The hard-boiled detective staggered back as the powder blinded him.

"Smart," said Abe, turning to Taira. "You really know me, don't you?"

"What are friends for?" said Taira, shrugging his shoulders. "But you owe me for that."

"The usual?"

"The usual."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Abe soon tackled Shotaro onto the ground, the _tanto_ blade near the older man's throat. He also pressed his knee onto Shotaro's stomach but felt something strange. When the knee pressed down, he expected the stomach to sink down with it. Instead, it was if the knee was resting on a hard surface. "What the..."

"What's going on, Abe?" asked Taira.

"Shotaro's...not human," Abe answered, rapping his knuckles against Shotaro's stomach. He heard the sound of something hollow. "It's like he's made out of wood."

"You mean he's a Pinocchio?"

"Who knows?" Abe stood up. "Shotaro, can you explain what's going on? Why are you...a doll?"

"I've always been like this," Shotaro giggled, performing a kick-up. He began to spin around in circles, arms spread out as he continued to talk. "King Damballa crafted me from the nothing and gave me life. He's made me so happy and I don't feel anything!"

"And by 'not feeling anything', are we talking physical or emotional?"

"I just feel so happy all the time! Nothing can go wrong if you're perpetually happy! Whee! Hey, I wanna see you dance!"

Shotaro fired another round of bullets toward Taira and Abe's feet. Both Glee Club Members jumped out of the way behind the ramen cart, not wanting to have the nails strike the souls of their feet. Shotaro giggled and clapped his hands in joy before he fired another round of nails toward the poor cook who proceeded to flee for his life.

"Okay, he's giving me the creeps," said Taira, preparing his axe. He looked up and saw Shotaro fire a few more nails before ducking back."How do we knock him out, Abe?"

"That's the hard part," said Abe. "We'd probably need sleeping pills, elephant tranquilizers or-"

As Shotaro was dancing and singing to himself, he was unexpectedly hit...by a green slipper wielded by Akiko. He soon fell onto the ground unconscious. Taria and Abe poked their heads out.

"Or we can go with that." Abe finished.

"Works every time," Akiko said with pride, pocketing her slipper. She then turned to Santa-chan and rummaged for her wallet. "I'm so sorry. Here, let me pay for your ramen."

"It's all right, Akiko," Santa-chan replied. "Take this camera though. I feel as if this will be of some importance."

"I've learned to trust gifts from you in the past. Thank you," Akiko placed the camera into her purse before turning to see Abe and Taira lifting Shotaro onto their backs. "We best get back to the Narumi Detective Agency and make sure Shotaro doesn't cause anymore trouble."

"Agreed." said Abe, nodding his head. "Hopefully we can get some answers out of this wood case regarding Damballa and what happened back at the Narumi Detective Agency before you and Ryu entered. If not, well, we can always chop him down like George Washington did with that cherry tree."

"That's brutal!" Akiko exclaimed. "He's my friend!"

"Right now he's a ventroliquist dummy," Taira replied, rolling his eyes. "You know, we can think of a good comedy routine with him and-"

Akiko immediately slapped Taira shut with her slipper hitting him across the face.

* * *

**Next time: With Shotaro found, it's time to get some answers regarding Voodoo King Damballa, and to plan the next step in the plan. Meanwhile, far away from Japan, a man known as Eiji Hino is set to return back to the people he knew and the dangers he once fought again.  
**

**To be continued in Sundays-3 "Liar's Dice"**


	5. Liar's Dice

**A Month of Sundays**

**3: 19-9-1-18-'19/4-9-3-5**

_"Gambling: the sure way to get nothing for something"  
_

_-Wilson Mizner_

**April 29, 2012**

**9:56 AM**

Teruhiko Satake continued to run throughout Foundation X's secret laboratory, trying to escape. All he could rely on was his enhanced smell and hearing in order to flee from the Foundation X scientists following him and all the energy he had left to ensure that he would stay awake. He found an empty room and immediately leapt into it, closing the door behind him. Sliding his back against the door, Teruhiko took a deep breath as he heard the scientists' footsteps becoming distant. He was safe...for now.

Fearing that the scientists would return, he began to look for a weapon. Resting at the corner of the room was a large milk can filled with large silver coins. Teruhiko approached it and gathered some of the medals into his hands and stuffed them into his jeans. They sort of reminded him of hockey pucks given their size, and it was if a light lit up in his head.

He looked at his surroundings. He found a multitude of science equipment of beakers, test tubes, and bunsen burners all set out on a large table. Teruhiko grinned as he cracked his knuckles. He knew what he had to do.

As he began to set his plan in motion, he paid no attention to three of the medals that were glowing in his pocket.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**?**

"_Hey, Eiji! Wake up!"_

Eiji Hino groaned as he felt someone tugging at his sleeve. He turned to his side, dreaming of his past adventures in Japan and the friends he made on his journey.

"No thanks, Hina," he muttered. "I need to help Chiyoko at the restaurant..." he muttered something before rolling to his side. The voice that tried to wake Eiji up just snarled.

"_Eiji!"_ the voice went toward a canteen and poured its contents over Eiji's head. _"Now!"_

Eiji woke up immediately and saw his canteen floating in mid-air. He immediately scrambled back as the canteen approached him.

"G-ghost!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing? Why are you haunting me?"

"_Tch,"_ the invisible voice scoffed, dropping the canteen onto the ground. _"You've already forgotten about me already?"_

"A-Ankh?" Eiji whispered, hearing the voice. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"_I've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time. You're still your old self, I see. I also notice that you kept good care of my last Core Medal."_

Eiji slowly nodded his head, digging out the halves of the Taka Core Medal in his pocket. Ever since he saw Ankh from the future resurrected, he knew that there would eventually be a chance for the real Ankh to return to the land of the living. When that would be, he was unsure.

"How long have you been like this?" Eiji stammered. "How long-"

"_Ever since you've been walking the Earth."_ Ankh hastily answered. _"Listen, this is no time to be catching up on old times. There's evil afoot back in Japan. You better get going, NOW!"_

"Really?" Eiji scrambled to his feet and pulled out the OOO Driver from his bag and placed it around his waist. "What's going on?"

"_I'll explain on the way there. Now come on!"_

Eiji nodded his head as he inserted three yellow Core Medals into the Driver: The ones on the top and bottom had the designs of a lion and cheetah, the middle had the head of a tiger. He quickly picked up the OOO Scanner and ran it through the Driver.

"Henshin," he stated simply, placing the scanner over his heart.

**Lion! Tora! Cheetah!**

**LaTah! LaTah! LaTora~~Tah!**

The symbols of the three wild cats appeared over Eiji's body, his body covered by a suit of black armor. His helmet resembled a golden lion's mane, a pair of golden gauntlets mounted on his hands, and his legs were covered in yellow boots with holes decorating it like spots. Emblazed on his chest was a large circle decorated with the same three symbols of the yellow Core Medals inside.

Kamen Rider OOO -LaToraTah form (but still known as Eiji Hino), quickly gathered his stuff and began to run across the desert into Japan. With the speed of the cheetah on his side, he would soon make it back in about one to two hours.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**10:13 AM**

"And that's what's been going on," said Takashi, finally finishing his story. Ryu, who had been writing everything on his notepad, dropped his pen in relief, massaging his already sore wrist. "The world is in danger and we have to stop Ophiuchus before it gets any worse!"

"It already has," said Rumi, entering the Detective Agency with Ibuki behind her. "Philip has these weird pen powers now, and Ophiuchus could transform into Fourze. We're outmatched."

"Did you find anything about the War of the Stars?" asked Mari.

"Sort of," Ibuki answered. "We only know something about a King Ouroboros and that these serpents lived in peace and harmony,"

"That's hard to believe," Mari muttered under her breath.

"Ophiuchus took the form of Gentaro and could transform into Fourze," Rumi added. "Ibuki and I did our best to free Philip from Ophiuchus's control, but it was all for nothing. Ophiuchus just teleported Philip away, even after we freed Philip from that serpent's control."

"Now what do we do?" asked Jun, head in her hands.

"Can you at least...help us out...with Shotaro?" Abe gasped, as he and Taira carried Shotaro back onto the Detective Agency. "He's...waking up."

"Let go of me!" Shotaro cried childishly, flailing his arms and legs. "I can walk!"

"That's Shotaro?" asked Takashi, raising an eyebrow. "He's a bit...immature."

"He was acting like that before he was 'teleporting' to Kyoto," said Akiko, seeing Taira and Abe sitting Shotaro onto the sofa. "Just look at him now! He's a doll!"

"He _is_ kind of cute," Jun noted.

"No, I mean he really _is_ a doll! Look!" Akiko began unbuttoning Shotaro's buttoned shirt and tie, exposing his chest. What should've been skin and bone was now a large rectangle of wood to resemble a human torso. "Do you know what this is?"

"Wood," Mari answered, knocking on Shotaro's chest. "But how?"

"It must've been due to King Damballa's influence," Taira suggested. "But why he decides to shoot nails like a BB Gun is beyond me."

"N-Nails?"

Shotaro grinned and aimed at a dart board posted on the wall. He spat out three nails in rapid succession, all of them landing on the bull's-eye.

"Well, at least we won't have to buy nails anytime soon," Ryu noted. That was soon met with Akiko's slipper.

"We need to get some answers out of him," said Takashi. "Anyone have suggestions?"

"How about food?" Jun rummaged to her bag and pulled out a lollipop. "Does little Shotaro want some candy? It's cherry flavored!"

"Candy!" Shotaro exclaimed, taking the lolly from Jun. He began licking it slowly before sticking it into his mouth. However, unlike most lollipops where one would lick it until it was safe enough to crush with one's teeth, Shotaro soon gulped it down, stick and all.

"...Well, _that_ was fun," Abe noted. "Anything else?"

"Let me try something," said Mari, approaching Shotaro. She looked at his black eyes and nail-filled smile (which caused everyone to step back for safety precautions) before saying, "Voodoo King Damballa...can we speak to you?"

At that question, Shotaro's grin turned into a frown, and his body fell slack. His eyes rolled to the back of his head before his mouth opened, a large snake rising out of his esophagus. It was a covered with white scales, a black mark on his forehead and a mask decorated with purple, green and yellow feathers covering a pair of red eyes.

"W-What the hell is that?!" asked Ryu, preparing to pull out something from his pocket. "It's going to kill us!"

"No!" said Mari, curling her hands into fists. "Damballa won't hurt us as long as I'm here. He won't be the one to assault another Serpent-bearer."

Damballa stared into Mari's eyes, the photographer staring back at him with no ounce of fear on her face. He leaned toward her and stuck his tongue out.

"W-what's he doing?" Akiko whispered.

"How are we supposed to answer that?" asked Ibuki. "None of us speak snake."

Damballa continued the staring contest with Mari with quite some time, but Mari didn't budge. After a minute or two of complete silence, she spoke.

"Why is Shotaro a doll?" she asked. "What have you done with him?"

Damballa tilted his head to the side as he contemplated those questions. Then, he let out a laugh, a laugh so loud that it nearly caused the Detective Agency to tremble.

"I was helping him out," Damballa answered. Mari tried her hardest not to shudder—the laugh was joyous and happy despite the situation. "You see, he was killed by his own partner about an hour or two ago."

"What?" asked Akiko. "B-but that's impossible! Philip would never-"

"He was brainwashed by Ophiuchus," Rumi interrupted. "And Ophiuchus commanded Philip to kill his own partner, correct?"

"You catch on pretty quickly, my dear," Damballa chuckled. "Yes, Shotaro was unable to stop that large spike drawn by his best friend and was left dying in a pool of his own blood, his last thoughts on how he would do anything to save him. That's where I come in. I saved him by making his body more durable than before, but I also knew that his mind would not be able to comprehend the changes I made to him."

"So you lobotomized him and gave him the mentality of a 7-year-old child?" asked Takashi. "That's not right!"

"It was that or have him go insane from being revived and having the memories of his best friend playing in his mind over and over again," said Damballa, turning toward the Detention Teacher. "Shotaro was broken and had to be repaired. So I gave a mentality to suit his new situation. You should thank me—I could've left him in the afterlife where..."

"You get out of Shotaro's body NOW!" said Akiko, approaching Damballa. "I mean it!"

"You can't just tell a Serpent to leave its bearer," Damballa scoffed. "Their contracts are iron-clad—there's no way around them. I assume that Vasuki's already done his deed."

"Vasuki?" asked Jun.

"The Tethering-Serpent," Damballa answered. "He has a brash attitude, but he's very kind. If, a bit egotistical for our needs..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**Location: Kyoto**

"ACHOO!"

"Gesundheit," said Haruka, seeing Kintaros handing Urataros a tissue. "Are you getting any allergies?"

"Not that I know of," Urataros replied, blowing his nose.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**10:20 AM**

"Aside from that," said Ryu. "We need you to explain what's going on. Damballa, explain what you know about this whole thing about Ophiuchus,"

"And tell us in great detail!" said Jun, pulling out her notepad. "Go on!"

"Very well," Damballa sighed. "As you probably guessed, Ophiuchus has returned to the Land of the Living. He's chosen a very powerful Vessel and is most likely trying to awaken our mighty king."

"And that would be, who?" asked Taira.

"King Ouroboros, the Serpent Of All Creation," Damballa answered. "He lead our kind against the enemy in the War of the Stars eons ago. We suffered many casualties, and came to Earth, becoming deities of different cultures. We lied in patience, hoping to obtain enough strength to combat our enemies when the time came."

"And where is King Ouroboros?" asked Ibuki.

"That, we cannot say. We are hoping to find his remains so that he could lead us into battle once more. Until then, I have been summoned to save Shotaro Hidari from death,"

"Just one more question," said Abe. "Why are you called the Voodoo King Serpent exactly?"

"Easy," Damballa chuckled. "In the country of Haiti, I was worshiped for many things, particularly against those who were weak and oppressed. I protected the crippled, the handicapped, and especially the young. I'm also into white foods, so if you hand me something like that I'll be your best friend forever." He let out another laugh.

"Okay then..." said Ryu, going to the refrigerator near the coffee maker, he opened it and pulled out a bottle of milk. He took a glance at Shotaro's unconscious body, mentally swearing that he'd free the poor man from this predicament. "Will this do?"

"Perfect! I'll have it later. I need to take a nice long nap," Damballa let out a large yarn, exposing his sharp fangs. "Good night."

The large serpent slowly made his way back into Shotaro's esophagus until all that was left was his tail. When that vanished, Shotaro's eyes returned to their usual brown.

"That was creepy," said Rumi. "I wonder if that's the case with Gentaro."

"Shh, guys," Jun held a cellphone to her ear. "I'm putting this on speaker."

Everyone turned to hear Jun's cellphone ring three times. Then, a voice was heard. "Hello?"

"Miu-sempai!" Jun exclaimed. "We've got some important news that we want to share with you!"

"Jun, this is not a good time to talk," Miu answered back. "I'm sort of busy at the moment!"

"What a coincidence! We found out something super interesting to help you out and-"

"No, seriously, I'm in the middle of trying not to be BOILED ALIVE!" Jun flinched as she heard the sound of people fighting in the background. "Whatever you have to tell me will have to wait until _after_ the attempts to melt my skin clean off have vanished. I'll talk to you later."

"But...but..." Jun stammered. She was soon met with Miu hanging up her cellphone. "Miu..."

"It can't be helped," said Mari. "If they don't want to listen to us, then we'll just have to do things our way." She let outa pause. "What do we do?"

"Excuse me" said a voice near the door. "Are you the Cosmic Hunting Dogs?"

Everyone turned around, seeing a young woman with long brown hair dressed in a pink business suit, a white box in her hands. Jun opened the box and gasped. It was a cake in the shape of a cinnamon roll, decorated in purple, green and yellow frosting. In the center of the cake was a small dog figurine.

"A Mardi Gras cake!" she gasped. "It's so beautiful!"

"Who are you?" asked Ryu. "You don't have any authorization to be here."

"My boss told me to gather the Cosmic Hunting Dogs for a very important meeting," the woman answered calmly. "I am to escort them at once."

"We still don't have a name though," said Akiko. "Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Erika Satonaka," the woman answered. "And I am the secretary to Kosei Kougami of the Kougami Foundation. It's nice to meet you."

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2002**

**10:35 AM**

Neon Ulsland observed the six teens strapped to the operating tables from the comfort of her office. It had taken almost twelve hours to make them submit, but with the help of Mitsuaki Gamou—and a bit of shock therapy—she was making lots of progress. Everything was on schedule.

"Ulsland-san," a voice replied on a intercom resting on her desk. "We have an emergency!"

Neon pressed a button on the intercom, "What is it now?"

"One of the patients has gotten loose and has gone missing! We can't find him anywhere!"

"Then stop whining and go find him!" Neon snapped. "If he gets out, our plan will unravel! News sources will discover our secret! Get him back and lobotomize him if you have to! NOW!"

"R-right away!"

Neon let out a sigh and massaged her temples. It was already bad enough that Len Kannagi betrayed the Foundation in his grand delusion of becoming the Super Galaxy King, but it was becoming worse with what Gamou was telling her. With these monstrous serpents coming out to disrupt their plans, then that meant that there was even more things to worry about. The Foundation was suffering blow after blow from those Kamen Riders and she couldn't let all of the hard work she spent these past few years on go to worse.

She didn't know what was going to happen in the future, bur right now the only thing she knew was that this was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

**Next time: Teruhiko Satake is almost free from the evils of Foundation X. Unfortunately, he was the only one to escape the brainwashing process. Now he must fight with his classmates gone rogue if he ever wants to see his friends and father again. At the same time, the Cosmic Hunting Dogs have encountered the eccentric Kousei Kougami, and learn their true purpose.  
**

**To be continued in Sundays 3.5-"Dice of Life"  
**


	6. Dice of Life

**A Month of Sundays**

**3.5: 4-9-3-5/15-6/12-9-6-5**

"_Gambling with cards or dice or stocks is all one thing. It's getting money without giving an equivalent for it."_

_-Henry Ward Beecher_

**April 29, 2012**

**10:45 AM**

The door to the lab Teruhiko hid in began to open, and an army of Masquerade Dopants entered, searching for the missing Hound Zodiarts. There was no one to be found.

"Yoo-hoo!" said a voice. "Looking for me?"

The Masquerade Dopants turned to see a vial of green liquid hurled toward thir feet. It exploded and a cloud of grey smoke clouded their vision. As the Dopants tried to figure out what happened, Teruhiko turn on the Bunsen burners and began to huff and puff. With a big burst of oxygen in his lungs, he blew the smoke toward the flames, causing a large explosion. He laughed as he skillfully dodged the blinded Masquerade Dopants and left the room with a smile on his face. Strapped to his back was a cloth bag with beakers and vials filled with all of his experimental brews that would be the key to his success.

"Too easy," he smirked, making a right down the corridor. "Now I can OOF!"

He hit an invisible wall, falling onto his back in pain. He moaned as he saw the invislbe wall to reveal Tamae Sakuma, her eyes glowing red.

"Oh crap," Teruhiko whispered. "Tamae, don't tell me you AGH!"

Teruhiko felt the tip of a sword piercing his shoulder. Turning to his left, he found Fumio Nitta wielding a rapier in the form of a unicorn's horn and dressed in a suit of armor. Nitta pulled the sword back, Teruhiko placing a hand over where he was stabbed.

"Nitta too?!" He exclaimed. "Then that means..."

Teruhiko didn't finish his statement as he pulled out a small vial of liquid. He tossed it onto the ground as a cloud of purple smoke obscured everyone's vision. Tamae and Nitta shielded their eyes as Teruhiko ran past them, hoping to avoid fighting the rest of his fellow classmates. He snarled at the thought of the school chairman letting his precious students not only become Zodiarts in the first place, but now giving these shots and brainwashing them to become nothing more than mutant soldiers for his own nefarious purpose. While he wished that he could save the others, he had to get himself out and back to the other Cosmic Hunting Dogs. Once they were all reunited, then they could probably start formulating their next plan.

"_Dad…" _Teruhiko thought to himself. _"Just wait a little while longer...your son's coming back to see you once more."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**11:03 AM**

The drive toward the Kougami Foundation was quiet, mostly due to the fact that everyone was currently having a slice of the cake Satonaka gave them.

"This is so delicious!" Jun exclaimed, eating her slice of the King Cake. "I wonder who'll get that cute little doggy trinket inside!"

"What's so special about that anyway?" asked Taira, lightly stabbing his slice of cake with the plastic fork. "Why is it important that one has to look for a toy that could be bought for about 5 yen?"

"It's tradition! Whoever finds the almond, or trinket, in their slice is King of Mardi Gras for the day! Isn't that amazing?"

"I see that you're knowledgeable in pastries," Satonaka replied, waiting for the elevator to open. The eight entered the elevator before she spoke once more. "Then, do you know what the three colors of Mardi Gras represent?"

"I sure do! Purple is for justice, yellow is for power and green is for faith!"

Satonaka smiled, or at least showed a bit of a smile, as the elevator took them to the top floor. With a 'ding!', the doors opened, signalling that the group reached their destination. The Cosmic Hunting Dogs looked around, seeing the expensive furniture and the large windows surrounding them. Behind a desk was Kousei Kougami himself, a bowl of cake batter and electric hand mixer in his hands. There was also a long glass table to the side, where a long line of freshly made cakes were waiting to be eaten.

"Kougami," said Satonaka, bowing to her boss. "I brought the Cosmic Hunting Dogs as promised."

"SUBARASHI!" Kougami announced, his voice booming throughout the room. "Thank you, Satonaka."

"Um, Kougami-san," said Mari, slowly approaching the eccentric man. "You asked to come see us?"

"I did," Kougami answered back, setting the mixer and batter down. "I heard that you were looking for someone."

"We are!" said Takashi. "My son was kidnapped by the members of Foundation X and we need to find them!"

"Not to mention that there's these giant serpents fighting and causing mayhem and grief," said Abe, nodding his head. "Do you know anything about this?"

"I do," Kougami answered. "Would you desire to know this information?"

"Of course we do!" said Rumi. "We know that there's something called the 'War of the Stars' that Ophiuchus is searching for, but we don't have all the details. We need to know what we're going up against and then send it to our allies in Kyoto."

"The War of the Stars is an elaborate tale full of betrayal, war, destruction and desire," Kougami explained. "However, I cannot tell you all of this yet."

"What?!" Taira pulled out his axe, charging toward the desk. "You are going to tell us everything you know, old man. So help me, or I'll—"

"Calm down, Taira!" said Ibuki, grabbing onto his friend's arm. "Do you want us booted out of the office? He's not going to tolerate for—"

"WONDERFUL!" Kougami exclaimed, catching the Cosmic Hunting Dogs off-guard. Satonaka, being used to this, was already preparing a slice of red velvet cake for herself. "This is what I wanted to see. I see the desire in your eyes that you _need_ to understand what you're fighting for. You will definitely be able to stop the menaces that are plaguing Japan."

"Really?" asked Jun, eyes trailing to the cakes before snapping back to Kougami. "Like what type of menaces?"

"All of that will be told in due time. For now, why don't you give Satonaka some company by having a slice of cake?"

"Really? Yay!"

As Jun took a plate for herself, along with seating herself down in the white couch near Satonaka, Mari closed her eyes and began to speak to the Rainbow Serpent once more.

"_Back so soon?" _asked the serpent. _"A full day hasn't even passed yet. If it's about the War of the Stars, I must decline your request fornow. You might as well get the second-hand information from this man. He's very special—he holds an aura that's almost as great as Ophiuchus himself. It is that desire inside him…he is very powerful indeed."_

Mari nearly groaned. Of _course_ she wasn't going to get a full answer with the Rainbow Serpent. The only bright side to this right now was at least she wasn't stuck as a zombie or a doll like Gentaro or Shotaro. However, she also had this horrible feeling that she would eventually be stuck in some sort of twisted shape after giving up something valuable of hers as payment.

Wanting to take her mind off of the situation so far, she looked into her camera and saw a picture of her and Miura at Christmas, underneath some mistletoe. Miura had placed a kiss on her cheek, one hand wrapped around her, the other waving the mistletoe over their heads. She was smiling in response, holding onto the camera as she took the picture.

"_Miura…please be all right,"_ Mari thought to herself. _"When will I be able to see you smile once more?"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**11:07 AM**

The good news? Teruhiko didn't find any Foundation X scientists blocking his path.

The bad news? He was backed into the corner by both Makise and Nonomura, the two already using their powers on him. Makise's hands were raised in the air, forcing Teruhiko's body to move against the wall. Nonomura's nails grew into sharp talons and he soon ran toward the immobilised Teruhiko, preparing to slice him into ribbons.

"Damn you!" Teruhiko growled, baring his teeth. "Stalking girls and obsessive studying wasn't enough for you two, huh? Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Makise snarled and turned to Nonomura, running a finger across his neck. Nonomura nodded his head as he approached Teruhiko, ready to slice his neck open with a claw.

"No..." Teruhiko growled and curled his hands into fists. "I won't let you KILL ME!"

With as much energy as he could muster, Teruhiko let out an ear-splitting howl. Makise and Nonomura screamed in pain, covering their ears to block out the sound. Seeing his window of opportunity, Teruhiko dashed off once more, placing a hand near his throat. The Cosmic Energy was giving him the abilities of his old Zodiarts self. He just hoped that he didn't find his body wrapped in cobwebs while his canine-like body started growling and hunting the streets for people to beat up.

"_Have to keep running..." _He thought to himself. _"Have to get to my friends before it's too late..."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**11:15 AM**

"Now," said Kougami, staring at the Cosmic Hunting Dogs. "I guess I should start with the beginning. Is anyone familiar with Greek Mythology?"

None of the Cosmic Hunting Dogs said a word. Jun was still munching on a slice of red velvet cake.

"Well," said Kougami. "I guess it's time for a history lesson. Satonaka?"

Satonaka, holding onto a laptop in her hand, pressed a key that depicted a marble statue of an old man. In the statue's hands was a wooden staff with a snake coiled around it.

"This is Asclepius," Kougami began. "He is the God of medicine, healing and physicians in Ancient Greece. His father was the legendary God of the Sun, Apollo. HAPPY BIRTHDAY to him!"

"Must you always yell?" asked Takashi, placing a finger in his ear.

"It is a a show of strength," Kougami answered. "It tells of my desire to live. It was this phillsophy that Asclepius lived by, as he was cut open from his mother wound by Apollo himself as she died in a burning column of fire."

"Following that, Asclepius soon became skilled with medicine," Satonaka continued. "However, he soon met his end by Zeus due to a number of factors."

"Like what?" asked Rumi. "Why would a god start killing someone who is doing a good deed in healing people? What would make them so pissed off?"

"Some legends say that he revived someone after being bribed with gold. Others say that he was able to resurrect the dead and it made Hades fear that he would no longer have anymore dead spirits in the underworld. For this, Zeus struck him down with a bolt of lightning."

Satonaka pressed a button, showing Zeus wielding his mighty tunderbolt over a defenseless Asclepius. The Cosmic Hunting Dogs winced, knowing what would happen next.

"Zeus would eventually place Asclepius into the night sky as the constellation known as Ophiuchus, the Serpent-bearer," said Kougami. "And, as you know, Ophiuchus has returned."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," said Abe. "From what we learned, Ophiuchus is a giant serpent, not some serpent-bearer. That's Gentaro's job. How does that make any sense?"

"Ophiuchus was the serpent who first made contact with Asclepius, and they are thus considered two different people," said Satonaka. "When Asclepius died, Ophiuchus was the one taking over his body. This is symbolised by the serpent the constellation holds in his hands."

Satonaka pressed another button on the laptop, revealing a picture of the constellation of Ophiuchus. The sketch revealed an old man wielding two havles of a snake in his hands. Mari then raised her hand.

"I have a question," she said. "Are there other Serpent-bearers in different areas of mythology? I mean, we need to be careful for other serpents that can possess poor innocent souls so they can do wicked deeds."

"We have been doing our best to track them down," said Satonaka. "We only know four main Serpents so far: Ophiuchus, Vasuki, the Rainbow Serpent and Damballa. Any new serpent that decides to come out into the open, we'll know."

"That's good to hear," said Ibuki. "I just hope Teruhiko's doing fine. The last thing we need is to have him hunting us."

The other Cosmic Hunting Dogs nodded their heads as they continued eating their cake.

* * *

**Next chapter: Teruhiko is almost home free and Eiji's finally made his way to Japan. And the next stop for the Cosmic Hunting Dogs is to board on a train with some familiar passengers.**

**To be continued in, Sundays-4 "Of Life and Love"**


	7. Of Life and Love

**A Month of Sundays**

**4: 15-6/12-9-6-5/1-12-4/12-5-22-5**

"_All life is an experiment: the more experiments you make, the better."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**April 29, 2012**

**10:50 AM**

_Ophiuchus materialized within a cloud of Cosmic Energy, an unconscious Philip in his hands. He let out a low growl from his throat. It was bad already suffering that defeat during the War of the Stars, but to be humiliated by normal humans was something that he would never forgive. Worse yet, they destroyed the serpent around Philip's neck—hindering the process that would let the true Leviathan let loose._

"_I hate it when people meddle in affairs," he muttered to himself, flipping the tabs of the faux Fourze Driver up. When the pillar of light faded away, Ophiuchus was back in his form of Gentaro Kisaragi. He placed Philip onto the ground and placed a hand over his neck and forehead. "Desperate time calls for desperate measures. Microscopium."_

_Closing his eyes, Ophiuchus soon ventured deep into Philip's mind. When he opened his eyes once more, the sinister serpent seeing a reflection of Philip's inner world. It was surrounded by books with their pages blank. Amongst the tomes was Philip himself, trying his hardest to read what was in front of him, but to no avail. He was so engrossed with his readings that he never suspected Ophiuchus walking behind him and opened his mouth to reveal a pair of sharp fangs._

_Then, Ophiuchus sank the fangs deep into Philip's neck, letting his venom seep through his prey's bloodstream._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**11:20 AM**

This was it. Teruhiko was close to leaving Foundation X forever!

The words "EXIT" was like some sort of light in the distance, telling him that he was almost there. Using any amount of energy left within him, Teruhiko ran all the way to the exit. With each passing step, he could feel his heart beat faster and faster, his mind only thinking about escaping this madhouse once and for all. Just as he was about to push the door open, his ears picked up something heading this way.

He stopped just in time when a ball of fire landed just a few inches from the exit. Teruhiko turned around, seeing both Ritsuko and Jin approaching him. Ritsuko sported a scepter crackling with fire, and in Jin's hands were two heavy shot put balls. Teruhiko groaned as he knew what was going to happen next.

"So much for freedom," he said to himself, seeing the shot put ball thrown toward his face.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**11:27 AM**

Ever since Akiko learned of her father's history of being Kamen Rider Skull and of his death, she thought that she could handle anything that came her way. Unfortunately, taking care of one of her best friends turned psychopathic doll was one of the things that she would probably _never_ get used to.

Instead of having dark coffee, Shotaro now wanted it to be very sweet. So Akiko had to restrain him while Ryu started dumping spoonful after spoonful of cane sugar until it looked like Shotaro's teeth—or rather, nails—would rot from all of the sugar. Then, there was the deal of having Shotaro jump, hop and spin around all while singing about death, voodoo and snakes...

"Shotaro, calm down!" said Akiko, seeing Shotaro spin around for the fifth time for the past twenty minutes. "Mari and the others will come back once their meeting with Kougami is over."

"But it's too long, and I wanna play with Mari-chan!" Shotaro whined. "Mari-chan is so cute and sweet and so fun!"

"She's seven years younger than you," said Ryu, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she's seven years _older_ than me," Shotaro corrected. "She's like my big sister."

"This is getting ridiculous," said Akiko, storming toward Shotaro's desk. "We need to find some kind of cure for Shotaro's...mental state!" She sat herself down and placed her face in her hands. "I can't take having both of my friends gone!"

"Things will get better, Akiko," said Ryu, going to his wife's side. "Right now, we need to do some investigating on our own in regards to Shotaro's last request. The sooner we find this information, the sooner we can end this madness."

Akiko nodded her head as she opened Shotaro's laptop. A few seconds later, she typed in the password and began to browse the Internet for the War of the Stars. The search engine immediatley pulled up a website in English.

"This must be the one," said Ryu, pointing to the first website on the list. "I can translate this one for you."

Akiko double clicked on the article as both husband and wife began to read the article.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**11:30 AM**

Teruhiko let out a howl that caused both Ritsuko and Jin to fly back. With them down for the count, he tossed a vial of liquid into the fire, dousing the flames until there was nothing but a giant cloud of smoke. With the end in sight, Teruhiko exited and was relieved to see sunshine pouring down on him. He was free.

"Now to get to Dad," he said, running off. "But how? Knowing him, he'd try to figure out where I was. If I was in his shoes, I'd see a private investigator to help locate my whereabouts. Let's go and see."

Unfortunately, as Teruhiko was distracted by his thoughts, he didn't see the giant yellow and black blur coming his way. By the time he realized this, the two had run smackdab into each other. The three coins in his pocket flew out and somehow absorbed themselves into the yellow and black blur. The blur, now revealed to have sharp claws, a mane of spiky golden hair, and yellow legs with holes, fell to his knees, a hand on his heart.

"What's going on?" the person gasped. "What did you do to me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Teruhiko, kneeling by the person's side. "I don't even know what I've done!"

The yellow and black armor shattered, revealing a man with short black hair and draped in a light brown poncho. The man grit his teeth in an attempt not to scream, as fur started to cover his body. Triangular ears poked out of his head of dark brown hair, his nails turned into sharp claws and his teeth became sharp canine fangs.

"Oh my god," said Teruhiko, grabbing onto the man's arms. "What's going on? What's happening?!"

The man stood up as the three slots on his belt were filled with three brown coins, each of them depicting the face of a wild canine. A large round disc hovered around the newly made wolf-man, scanning the coins before

**Okami-Coyote-Jackal!**

**O-Yo-Kal! O-YO-KAL!**

"What is going on here?" asked Teruhiko, hearing a large wolf's howl before he was thrown back by a blast of Cosmic Energy. He had enough coherence to see something land on his chest before he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was a brown and black smudge reaching out toward him before everything went black.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**11:35 PM**

"Mari," said Jun, noticing the frown on the photgrapher's cake. "Are you all right? Is your stomach hurting from the cake?"

"I'm...not feeling well," Mari answered, setting her plate down. "I'm really worried about what's going on. I thought this whole mess with the Zodiarts ended when Miura was no longer going through Zodiarts Switch withdrawal. Now I know that it hasn't ended yet. He's the new Aries Zodiarts, the 'Apostle of Sleep' as the previous Aries was and now...I'm...not human."

"You're still you," Jun began to pat her head. "No Serpent can take away your passion and desire to photograph and frame happy smiles. No Serpent can take away your determination to save Miura and no Serpent will _definitely_ prevent you from stopping Gentaro from being consumed by Ophiuchus. We'll stop that evil snake once and for all."

Mari smiled a little and nodded her head. However, as she turned toward the windows, she saw a familiar sight.

"The DenLiner!" she exclaimed, pointing to a set of railroad tracks forming in mid-air. "It's here!"

Everyone turned as the sound of a train's whistle was heard. The Cosmic Hunting Dogs, minus Mari, looked in wonder and curiosity. How was a train appearing out of mid-air, and why at the Kougami Foundation?

"Seems like we have some guests," said Kougami. "Subarashi..."

The elevator opened as three people walked out: one was a man in his fifties in a black suit wielding a cane, another was a teenage girl wearing a tan school uniform and the third one was...

"Ohsugi-sensei!" cried Mari, rushing to the geography teacher. "What's going on? What about Kyoto? Where's Haruka-sensei? And-"

"Calm down, calm down," said Ohsugi. He turned to see Takashi and five other students staring at him with awe. "Oh, Satake-sensei. I didn't know you had a club of your own."

"Chuta!" Takashi exclaimed. "What's going on here? That train and those people..."

"That must be the DenLiner," said Rumi. "It's amazing..."

"Owner," said Kougami, seeing his old friend bowing toward him. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Indeed it is," Owner replied. "I trust that your research on the Core Medals has been going well?"

"It has, until one of my top scientists decided to end the world and all."

"Really?" Owner just chuckled. "Humans all have the desire to become something the are not, but they do not always have the capacity to truly understand what they are doing."

"So," said Ohsugi, sitting down on the couch. "What has this merry little gang been up to since I left?"

"We're the Cosmic Hunting Dogs!" said Rumi. "We're off to stop Foundation X and free the former Switchers before they become creepy Zodiart hybrids."

"I see. Have you obtained any help?"

"There's this detective agency in Futo City," said Jun. "But they're having a bit of a problem with their detectives."

"How bad is it?"

"_Really_ bad," said Mari, recalling Damballa's stare. "There's another serpent on the loose."

"Nice to meet you," said Nadeshiko, bowing her head. "I am Nadeshiko Misaki."

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," said Satonaka, bowing in reply. "Are you related to Gentaro Kisaragi in any way?"

"He was my boyfriend..." Nadeshiko whispered softly. "Then...he died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. We'll do our best to free him from Ophiuchus, but once one is dead..." Satonaka didn't finish as Nadeshiko wrapped her arms around the secretary, crying her eyes out. Satonaka, not used to having someone hug her like that, slowly patted Nadeshiko's back as a way to calm her down.

"Hey!" said Abe, interrupting the introductions. "What are _they_ doing here?!"

Ibuki and Taira poked their heads into the dining cart of the DenLiner. Aside from Naomi and Hana, who were preparing food for the new guests, there were also two familiar faces—Sarina Sonada and Natsuji Kijima. The former Zodiarts didn't say anything, but rather glared at the members of Amanogawa High's Glee Club as if to say, "You better not ask."

"Ohsugi-sensei!" said Taira. "Care to explain why two former Zodiarts are in the DenLiner?"

"Before we start attacking them for nearly killing us?" Ibuki added. "As if we didn't have to have another brush with death so soon."

"Look at it this way," said Abe. "At least the people you fought didn't resort to looking like he flew over the cuckoo's nest or grew up in The Village of the Damned."

"Good point."

"Funny story as to how those two are here," said Ohsugi. "But for now, how about we have some lunch?"

"SUBARASHI!" Kougami shouted, causing everyone to flinch. "The cafeteria should be hosting a splendid meal for the employees today. Everyone needs to eat in order to live, and live in order to eat. That is how things are done."

"Yay!" said Jun, standing up. "It's like we're all having a giant picnic! It'll be fun!"

_Whatever you say..._Mari thought. _Still...I get the feeling that something's wrong..._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**11:45 AM**

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Ugh, dad? Is that you?"

"Wake up, you idiot!"

Teruhiko woke up with someone repeatedly smacking him across the face. He let out another moan as he tried to roll to his side...only to nearly fall off of a tree.

"What the-?" he exclaimed, scrambling back onto the branch. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Tch." said a snarky voice. "That's what I'm wondering too."

Teruhiko turned to the person slapping him across the face. It was a man, somewhere in his twenties, with blond hair feathered, braided and decorated in an outlandish hairstyle. The most interesting thing about this man was his right hand: it was covered by a red, bird-like glove.

"Who are you?" asked Teruhiko. "And what happened after I passed out?"

"The name is Ankh," the person replied, tugging onto Teruhiko's shirt. "And let me ask you something, 'What the _fuck_ did you do to me and Eiji?'"

"Eiji? Wait you mean...Oh my god, the guy I bumped into!" Teruhiko looked around. "W-where is he?"

"Trying his hardest to climb this tree," Ankh answered, pointing down. "Aren't you?"

Teruhiko also looked down, seeing a black and brown wolfman clawing the tree, trying his hardest to grab onto Teruhiko's sneaker with his claws. He turned his gaze toward Ankh, who replied with a simple, "Well?"

"Um, I actually don't know myself," Teruhiko replied, looking back and forth. "But..." He looked down at his hands, seeing Cosmic Energy escaping his palms. "I _think_ I might have an idea on how this all happened."

"Start talking," said Ankh. "We're gonna be here for quite some time."

* * *

**Next time: Akiko and Ryu are met with some very unruly visitors, the Cosmic Hunting Dogs head off for lunch, and Teruhiko teams up with Ankh to subdue a feral Eiji Hino. It's a recipe for disaster ready to happen.**

**To be continued in Sundays 4.5 "And Love Said No"**


	8. And Love No More

**A Month of Sundays**

**4.5: 1-14-4/12-15-22-5/14-15/13-15-18-5**

"_There can be no passion, and by consequence no love, when there is not imagination."_

_-Henry Ward Beecher_

**April 29, 2012**

**11:50 AM**

Shotaro Hidari, the real Shotaro and not that _thing_ parading as him, shivered as he tried to free himself from the nails that pinned him to the ground. For the past three hours, he was trying to wrest control of his own body from the evil serpent that was the cause of this travesty, but to no avail. Instead, every time he lifted hands, he felt the nails dig deeper into his skin. He grit his teeth in pain as he felt Damballa's presence in his mind once more.

_Why must you fight my blessing, little one?_ asked the Voodoo King. _I gave you what you want in the end._

"No, you didn't!" Shotaro hissed. "You created some sort of doll in my likeness and a fake personality to match! That's not me! Give me back my body and my mind!"

_You said you would give up anything to help save your friend, Shotaro Hidari. _Damballa replied. _Perhaps you should've been more specific on your payment. Humans, you always think you're the most powerful creatures in the world. Let me __tell you now; you're not. However, I can grant you a reprieve from your imprisoned state if you grant me one simple favor._

"Like I would trust you after what you gave me! My friends are scared to death of me because of you. It's like I'm some twisted Reverse Pinocchio now! You're making me babbling out things like I'm so psychotic little kid from a creepy old movie! And nails? I'm not some demented manga character!"

_That's right; you're not any of those things. I guess I've been so out of touch since my last Serpent-bearer._

"Wait, I'm not your first?" Shotaro exclaimed. "So that means…you've been doing this before?!"

_I'm surprised you figured that out so easily for the detective you are…_

"Why though? What did the Serpent-bearers in the past do in order to become this?"

_Reuniting with a loved one, revenge on some bastard or because they realized they didn't want to die. All humans are the same in the end, so it didn't matter what their personal reasons were. In the end, they should've just stayed dead._

Shotaro curled his hands into a fist as he tried to find the source of Damballa's voice. If he had known his fate by accepting Damballa's gift of resurrection, he would've died instead of stating that he wanted to protect Futo, but that would've been selfish. Futo needed Kamen Rider Double to protect them from harm—they needed him. And with Philip gone and fighting alongside Ophiuchus, who would protect Futo from what was this evil serpent's endgame? Ryu would not be able to do this on his own and without access to the Gaia Library, gathering information that would be needed to stop Ophiuchus in the end was gone.

As much as Shotaro hated to admit it, Damballa was right in the end—if there was anyone to blame for his predicament, it was himself. After all, who was the one who said "I'd give anything to protect the people I care about?"

"Damballa," Shotaro whispered. "I hate to say this, but you're right."

…_What did you say?_

"You're right," Shotaro repeated, feeling himself give in. "There's nothing I can do at this point. I'm stuck here without anyone to understand my situation, powerless against an ancient serpent and my own words used against me." He felt horrible inside, knowing that he shouldn't keep fighting, but there was truth in the serpent's words. "So please, don't make me suffer any longer. Whatever you have planned for me, do it now. If I have to live my life like this forever and watch everyone I love die before me, I wouldn't be able to take it. Please…" He felt a fat tear fall down his eye. "Transform me into your play-thing or whatever you want me to be. Just end me now."

_Interesting…_Damballa's voice boomed. _No one ev__er has been so bold to make me transform them so quickly. What makes you so eager?_

"I know what I've done and I know that I'm just going to suffer in the end. In the end, I just don't want to have the voices and thoughts of all the people I failed looping around and around in my brain for all eternity. Please do it…" Shotaro squeezed his eyes shut. "Just do it now."

_If you are willing to sacrifice yourself to me now, then so be it. As my Serpent-bearer, I must comply to any and all of your desires. If this desire is for your painless transformation and the end of who you originally were, so be it. I will comply with your wish. Open your eyes for the last time, Shotaro Hidari. Gaze at who you will eventually become."_

Shotaro slowly opened his eyes, seeing a copy of himself staring down at him. There were two differences though: instead of a bed of wavy black hair, the copy had snow white tresses and instead of a pair of dark black eyes, the double had golden ones. The white-haired Shotaro raised a hand as a multitude of feathers began to cover the real Shotaro.

"What's going to happen to me in the end?" Shotaro asked weakly, staring into the double's golden eyes. They were so…peaceful. It was like staring into the sun and all of its goodness. Those calm, serene eyes were making him feel…happy.

"_You will sleep here forever within the depths of your mind," _The double replied, dropping to his knees. _"You won't have to worry about this whole thing being your fault. You'll know that you were doing __the right thing in the end just by coming back to life. Everything will be all right."_

"Will be all right…" Shotaro replied, slowly closing his eyes.

"_That's right. I shall take your place and help protect Futo from the likes of Ophiuchus. All you need to do is listen to my voice as you fall into slumber forever and ever…"_

"Forever…and ever…" Shotaro whispered, finally letting his eyes close. Even as he slept, more and more words poured into his ear, but Shotaro only responded with his slow, deep breathing as he began to fall deeper and deeper into his dreams. Not once did he notice that the nails that pinned him to the ground were being pulled away, nor did he pay attention to the strings that attached themselves to his arms and legs. He didn't even notice the white mask that covered his facial features, particularly of the black _veve_ painted on the forehead. He was too entranced in sleep to care about these problems.

The white-haired double grinned and let out a laugh as the illusion disappeared, revealing himself as the devious serpent Damballa.

_With him in trance, all I have to do is combine with him and it shall be done! _Damballa cackled. _Poor unfortunate soul…you made your choice and you are a man of your word. That has been your dow__nfall!_

Damballa opened his mouth and swallowed Shotaro Hidari whole. Shotaro didn't see this—the only thing he saw was him back in his office in Futo, surrounded by his family and friends.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**11:55 AM**

THUD!

Akiko and Ryu looked up from the computer monitor to see Shotaro on the ground, his body writing around and shaking as if he was possessed by a demon. Akiko immediately rushed to Shotaro's side for the second time that day, praying that her friend would be all right—or at least, as right as he'll ever be.

"Shotaro?" she asked, shaking him. "Shotaro! What's going on?"

"Akiko," Shotaro whispered, turning his gaze toward his friend. "Save me! It's Damballa, he's in my head!"

"Is that the real you? Or are you tricking us with—"

"Akiko, listen to me!" Shotaro exclaimed. "This thing is AGH!" Shotaro sat up, clutching his head. "STOP DEFILING MY MIND! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

Akiko grabbed for her slipper to slap some sense into Shotaro, but was stopped by her husband's hand. She turned around, her eyes widening in surprise at what she was seeing.

Ryu Terui's eyes were gold, and in his hand was a large fire axe.

"Ryu…" Akiko whispered. "W-what are you doing? What are you going to do with that axe? Ryu…answer me!"

Ryu didn't respond, but rather raised the axe into the air. Akiko closed her eyes, seeing her life flash before her eyes…

She heard a blood curdling scream and opened her eyes to see Shotaro collapse onto the ground. Embedded in his head was the same fire axe her husband was wielding. She wanted to scream and run away, but Ryu's grip on her arm prevented her from going far. Instead, she just saw her husband slowly pulling the axe out, but something was wrong. For one thing…there was no blood spewing out of Shotaro's head, nor were there any stains of blood on the axe. Then that meant…

"Oh no," Akiko whimpered, realizing what was going on. "No, no, no, NO, NO!"

A deep laugh escaped the doll Shotaro's lips, causing shivers to fall down Akiko's spine. A white, ghostly aura appeared around his body, materializing into a duplicate of Shotaro Hidari with white skin, hair and golden eyes. The white Shotaro—or "Ghost Shotaro" as Akiko was about to start calling him—turned to the paralyzed girl, hissing at her with his forked tongue. Wait…forked tongue?

"Damballa!" Akiko screamed, grabbing onto the ghost's arms. "What did you do to my Shotaro? What did you do to Ryu? What…what are you going to do with me?"

"Oh, nothing much," Damballa replied, removing the white fedora and dusted it, revealing a black fedora with a white _veve_. "However, it was so much fun to get you distracted long enough for me to get your husband to free _us_ from our prison."

"P-prison?!" Akiko stuttered. "Wait, you mean the real Shotaro is—"

"He wanted out, and your husband gave him that," Damballa laughed. "It's easy to get into one's head when they're distracted and a few seconds was all that was needed to get myself free." He turned to the now silent doll and shook his head. "Oh dear, it looks like my little doll is going to need some repairs. I don't suppose you have a doll repair service somewhere, right?"

Akiko whimpered as she saw Ryu drop onto his knees, a hand on his head. He looked around in confusion, trying to understand what was going on. When he saw the crack through the doll Shotaro's head, he stepped back, tossing the axe away to the side.

"What's going on?" he asked. He turned to Damballa running his hands through the doll's hair. "You! What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I just needed your assistance on a little something," Damballa replied. "And look what happened. I finally have a body to call my own, and all that was needed was to get my Serpent-bearer to admit that I was doing the right thing. Isn't that right…Shotaro?"

Shotaro slowly sat up and felt at the large gaping wound that ran down his head. He slowly stared at his hands before replying with a nod.

"Yes, master," Shotaro answered. He slowly stood up, walking toward the door that doubled as a hat rack, which proudly displayed all of Souichi Narumi's fedoras and trilby hats. He picked up a purple trilby hat wrapped in a black and white ribbon and placed it on his head. Then, he sat himself back onto his desk. Damballa just laughed.

"You can't really blame me if he decided to see the light," said the serpent. "Oh, this will be so much fun! There's just so much to do! _Carpe diem!_"

"This is getting out of control!" Akiko exclaimed. "Can anything else go wrong?"

As if to answer her question, there was a knock on the door.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:01 PM**

"AHHHH!"

In the cafeteria, everyone turned to see Mari on the ground, clutching onto her head in pain. Jun was the first to rush to her aid.

"What happened?" asked the cheerleader. "Mari, what did you see?"

"I-I sensed Damballa!" Mari exclaimed. "And Shotaro…his presence is fading…it's like…it's like that story with Ophiuchus and Asclepius!"

"We have another Serpent Bearer on the loose?" Ohsugi exclaimed. "As if Ophiuchus wasn't bad enough…"

"It gets worse, my friend," said Owner. "Damballa only thinks for himself and will do whatever he wants just for the sake of it. His actions is all for his entertainment. His powers are so great that lesser Serpents are in fear of him and of what he could do to them."

"That son of a bitch…" Rumi replied, crushing the milk carton in her hand. "We have to get back to the Narumi Detective Agency and quick!"

"No, I have to go," said Mari, standing up. "As long as the Rainbow Serpent is inside of me, he can't touch us. He won't harm another Serpent."

"We don't know what he's capable of doing, Mari!" said Abe. "You've only had your powers for less than a day. Who knows whether or not you'll be able to stand toe-to-toe with him."

"We have to try something though!" Mari exclaimed. "If we don't, the Serpents win! I can't sit still while a war is about to erupt. The Kamen Rider Club is doing their best in Kyoto, but we also need to stop this madness. Seven students are becoming monstrous beings, our principal is behind this, and Miura…"

"Is your desire to stop this madness strong?" asked Kougami.

"It is," said Mari, nodding her head.

"SUBARASHI! As long as you have the desire to do what is right, nothing can stop you. GOOD LUCK!"

"I'll go too!" said Jun, standing up. "We need one more person to come with us."

"I'll go," said Takashi. "No student of mine is getting into trouble as long as I'm around."

"Then it's settled," said Owner. "Take the DenLiner to the Detective Agency and come back as soon as possible. Don't mind our disgruntled guests; they won't be able to harm anyone for quite some time."

"I'll also supervise," said Satonaka, standing up. "If you don't mind, Kougami-san."

"Do what you need to do, Satonaka," Kougami answered. "We'll be fine here."

"Thank you."

"I bet Teruhiko's having a better time than we are," Taira muttered, polishing his axe. "Just sitting around not doing anything and waiting for trouble to come for us..."

"Look at it this way," said Ibuki. "There's no possible way Foundation X knows that we're here. We'd be the last people they would expect."

Nadeshiko saw Satonaka, Mari, Takashi and Jun off with a goodbye as the DenLiner sped off toward the Narumi Detective Agency. As she closed the door, she turned around and saw someone through the window rising in a pillar of flame. The person raised their scepter into the air.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" she cried.

A huge ball of fire crashed into the window, setting everything ablaze. The fire sprinklers rang out and water began to douse the flames, but it was no use. The flames were growing at a rapid pace, leaving smoke in its wake. Fortunately, everyone ducked underneath a table just in time, sparing them from the fire.

"Looks like trouble just _loves_ us, doesn't it?" Abe muttered under his breath.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:05 PM**

"And that's what happened!" Teruhiko finished. "That's why we're up here and that's probably why you have a body now."

Ankh just slowly nodded his head as he saw Teruhiko pant for breath. He didn't know exactly what to make of things, but he didn't have much of a choice now. With Eiji now circling the tree with growing impatience, there was no time to be bickering on whether Teruhiko's story was fact or fiction. Right now, they had to get Eiji back to normal.

"So," said Ankh. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to have to knock him unconscious, somehow get those medals out of that scanner and then we'll play it by ear," Teruhiko answered. "Think you can handle it?"

"Tch," Ankh scoffed. "Just try and keep up with me, little boy."

"All right, on the count of three. One…two….three!"

Both Teruhiko and Ankh leapt off the branch and onto the ground below.

* * *

Note

Veve-A religious symbol used in Haitian voudou. They are mostly used to communicate with the Loa (or voudou spirits) that a person wishes to summon.

* * *

**Next time: The day isn't halfway done and everything is descending into chaos. As Akiko and Ryu try to make sense of Damballa and Shotaro's new connection, Teruhiko and Ankh must calm Eiji down by fighting him into unconsciousness, the Kougami Foundation is under fire, and Foundation X is preparing its next move.**

**To be continued in, Sundays-5 "No More Heroes"  
**


	9. No More Heroes

**A Month of Sundays**

**5: 14-15/13-15-18-5/8-5-15-18-5-19**

"_A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but is brave five minutes longer."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**April 29, 2012**

**12:07 AM**

The door to the Narumi Detective Agency was kicked open as a group of Masquerade Dopants began to encircle both Akiko and Ryu. Shotaro was still resting at his desk, immobile.

"Shotaro!" Akiko hissed. "Aren't you going to help us?"

"..." Shotaro lifted his head and placed a finger on his lips. Akiko wanted to ask what was going on, but was interrupted by a Masquerade Dopant kicking her onto the floor, pulling her arms over her back and placing a foot on top of her.

"Cowards!" Akiko exclaimed, turning to the Dopant whose foot was currently pinning her to the ground. "You can't fight a girl and decide to pin her down while she's defenseless, huh? You make the Sonozaki family act like they're nobler than you guys are!"

The Masquerade Dopants didn't say anything, but Akiko glared at them all the same. The past three hours were a living hell and the last thing she needed were these Dopants to make it worse—especially to attack in her father's detective agency, of all places!

Ryu was immediately fighting off the Masquerade Dopants, throwing a punch to one, an elbow jab to another and a leg sweep that knocked them off of their feet. Another came from behind, but Ryu turned around and knocked him to the wall.

"Akiko!" Ryu cried, pushing the Dopant pinning her to the ground and helping his wife up. "Are you all right?"

"These Dopants don't scare me," Akiko replied, cracking her knuckles. "Philip's now worshipping a serpent and Shotaro's a voodoo doll. These things can't scare me anymore than what I've just found out."

Ryu nodded his head as the two began to fight off the Masquerade Dopants with renewed vigor. Akiko, wielding her trusty green slipper, slapped two Dopants across the face before kneeing one in the gut. Ryu kicked one in the jaw and grabbed onto its arm, hurling it at three other Dopants. One by one, the sea of Dopants began to fall until all that was left were both husband and wife standing tall amongst their defeated enemies.

"Whoever sent those things is going to pay," Akiko growled. "I am not in the mood for this!"

"We better call Satake-san," Ryu replied, pulling out his cellphone. "Then, we need...we need to..."

"Ryu, what's going on?" Akiko turned to see a cloud of golden mist surrounding Ryu's face. Ryu fell onto the ground and began to snore. "Ryu?! Ryu, wake up! What's...going..."

Akiko stumbled a bit, trying to focus on what was happening. She turned to the front door and saw a monster with the appearance of a ram, dressed in a wool-lined cape and wielding a scepter with rolling discs on top. It was none other than the Aries Zodiarts.

Before she had a chance as to ask what it was, she fell onto her knees and collapsed on the floor, sleeping taking over her. The ram-like monster quietly traversed through the path of unconscious Masquerade Dopants until he was standing near Shotaro's desk. Raising his staff in the air, Aries Zodiarts prepared to release another cloud of golden mist to put the victim to sleep.

Shotaro grabbed onto the staff and lifted his purple-eyed gaze toward the intruder.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And what business do you have here?"

Before the Aries Zodiarts had the chance to react, Damballa appeared by Shotaro's side, ready to bear his fangs at the intruder.

"YOU!" The Voodoo Serpent screamed, seeing the Zodiarts of the Ram. "You've come to show your face to me once more to spite me, haven't you?"

"...Do I know you?" asked Aries Zodiarts.

"Do NOT play dumb with me!" Damballa hissed. "You were the cause of my daughter and son-in-law's death. You deprived my grandson of his loving parents! You were the cause of all this madness," A purple aura surrounded his body and his eyes became corrupted by purple flames. "And I shall be the one who will KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"Shall we kill this simple-minded fool, Master?" asked Shotaro, standing up. "We don't tolerate trespassers desecrating sacred ground, after all."

"Let's do that, my dear Serpent-bearer." Damballa replied. "I'm hungry for some roast lamb after all."

Shotaro nodded his head as he placed the Lost Driver around his belt. Raising another hand in the air, Damballa compressed his ghostly form until he took the shape of a white Gaia Memory with three octagons in the center: one green, one gold and one purple. In the middle of the octagons was a stylized P. Shotaro pressed the button on the Gaia Memory.

**PIERROT!**

"Henshin," Shotaro stated simply, inserting the new Gaia Memory into the Lost Driver.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:10 PM**

The trip to the Narumi Detective Agency was quiet. This was mostly due to Mari and Jun wanting nothing to do with Sonada and Kijima, the two they recently fought the day before. Currently, the former Zodiarts of the Scorpion and Crab were tied up in chairs, but the fact that they were riding the DenLiner with two psychopaths were what made the two Amanogawa High students nervous. Who knows what those two were planning?

"I don't know if that rope will be enough to keep them still," said Takashi, staring at Naomi. "Are you sure this will be enough?"

"I triple checked and knotted the rope enough that it's impossible for them to use their powers," said Naomi. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Where's Satonaka-san?" asked Jun, looking around. "She followed us here, but I don't see her."

"She went to check up on Hana," Mari answered, keeping an eye on Sonada. She knew that Sarina Sonada hated her—most likely because if Mari didn't give Gentaro the photo album, Miura would've become a Zodiarts once more. Therefore, Mari was definitely on the first on Sarina Sonada's shit list. "Hana's still recovering from the burns she received."

"What were they from?"

"A geyser of hot groundwater."

"Ouch."

Mari nodded her head as she heard the DenLiner move as fast as possible. The quicker they could get to the Narumi Detective Agency, the better. Still, the sound of train tracks and light scratching didn't ease the worry in Mari's…

Wait a minute, light scratching?

Mari zoomed her camera on Sonada, paying close attention to her arms. She saw her left shoulder trembling slightly. Realization hit.

"Sonada still has scorpion powers!" she exclaimed, pointing at Sonada. "She's using her nails to slice the ropes!"

Takashi looked up, just as Sonada cut through the ropes. She stood up, licking the long black talon on her left pointer finger, a smirk on her face.

"Thank that idiotic barista and her coffee," Sonada replied, turning to a shocked Naomi. I never thought that a slut like her could be so useful."

"But I'm not a…" Naomi was pulled over the counter as Sonada placed the stinger close to her neck.

"Even if it's not enough energy to kill everyone here, I can at _least_ have the trouble to slicing your throat," Sonada hissed. "What good are you just standing behind the counter like some idiotic ditz? It's people like you that _disgust_ me."

"Doesn't everything disgust you, Sonada-chan?" asked Kijima. He cackled as the rope surrounding him fell apart easily, his left arm transforming into a crab claw. "What I find disgusting is how I have to act like I was weak when I could've just sliced through no problem. And I don't give a shit about my soul anyhow—" He pointed his crab claw at Mari and Jun. "As long as I get to have a little fun making my fabrications, that's fine with me!"

Sonada began to squeeze the air out of Naomi's lungs, preparing to kill the innocent barista without consent. Naomi, concentrating a smuch as she could, picked up a cup of hot coffee and threw it toward Sonada's face. The former teacher screamed as she felt the coffee sting her eyes before Naomi punched her across the face. She then pulled out a kettle of water and tossed all of its contents toward Kijima.

"AGH!" Kijima cried, covering his face with his right hand. "You bitch!"

Naomi whacked him across the head with the empty tea kettle before pulling out a canister of whipped cream. With a press of the nozzle, streams of whipped cream covered Kijima's face, blinding him even more.

Sonada stumbled around, trying to find someone to strangle. She bumped into someone, and when she looked up, she was met with Erika Satonaka and Hana.

"Seems as if our guests don't have any manners," Satonaka noticed. "Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson. Isn't that right, Hana?"

Hana nodded her head as both she and Satonaka punched Sonada in the face. Hana then tackled Sonada onto the ground, her hand grasped around the long stinger-like talon as if to crush it into pieces.

"Run kids!" said Takashi, picking up a rolling pin from behind the counter. "Get to the engine room and stay there until we stop at the Detective Agency! Hurry!"

"We'll be fine!" said Naomi, pulling out a fire extinguisher. "You two will be the one to stop the Serpents from going out of control. Get going!"

Mari and Jun nodded their heads as they left the dining cart and the escalating brawl behind them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:13 PM**

The good news? Everyone in the cafeteria was able to make it out.

The bad news? They made it out and tried to make it for the exit, before they were confronted by a Zodiarts with a horse skull for a head and was dressed in black and red. In its hands was a bow with a fiery arrow aimed to destroy anyone that came in their way.

"What the heck is that?" asked Abe, pulling out his tanto blade.

"He's a Horoscope General," said Ohsugi. "From the looks of things, he's Sagittarius, the Archer."

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Kougami shouted. "But who is the man underneath this monstrous mask?"

"That, we shall have to figure out once we escape," said Owner, wielding his cane. "Kousei, Chuta, will you accompany me as we fight off this archer's mad reign?"

"These Zodiarts have caused nothing but misery," said Ohsugi, preparing the finned glove on his hand. "Even if I die trying, I won't give up until the end."

"SUBARASHI!" said Kougami. "That desire has brought everyone this far. It is time to see whose desire will overcome all obstacles."

"Nadeshiko," said Owner. "Lead the Cosmic Hunting Dogs somewhere safe. Then, call Naomi to get the DenLiner to pick you up."

"Will you be all right?" asked Rumi. "We can stay and help you out."

"No!" said Ohsugi. "If Ritsuko summoned the fire from that scepter then that means the other Switchers are somewhere here. You have to go before you're locked into battle with them."

"We can beat them!" said Taira. "All we do is knock them unconscious and that's it!"

"I don't think it'll be that easy," said Ibuki.

"Why's that?"

Ibuki pointed behind them as they saw six figures walking toward them: Jin, Ritsuko, Tamae, Makise, Nitta and Nonomura. Taira groaned.

"Me and my big mouth," he muttered.

"Forget that," said Rumi, preparing her vaulting pole. "We can't stand down while everyone else is fighting. We're all involved, and I'm going to go down a fighter!"

"Let's go," said Nadeshiko, pulling out the Nadeshiko Driver. She flipped both tabs down and crossed her right arm over her chest.

**3…2…1!**

"Henshin," she announced, pulling the lever of the driver.

* * *

**Next time: The battle is about to begin. From Damballa fighting the Zodiarts of the Ram, the heart pounding fight in the DenLiner, the battles of both adults and children in the Kougami Foundation and kindred spirits working to fight a common foe, everything is beginning to fall into place. **

**To be continued in, 5.5 "Heroes United"**


	10. Heroes United

**A Month of Sundays**

**5.5: 8-5-18-15-5-19/21-14-9-20-5-4**

"_Unity is strength...when there is teamwork and collaboration, wonderful things can be achieved."_

_-Mattie Stepanek_

**April 29, 2012**

**12:15 PM**

Aries Zodiarts was thrown back by a blast of golden light coming from Kamen Rider Pierrot's right pointer finger. The new Kamen Rider, draped in a cape of gold, green and purple stripes, alongside a symbol of three octagons with a similar coloring on his chest, placed his hands on the neck of the Zodiarts of the Ram.

"You were a fool to confront me," Pierrot hissed. "I don't know how or why you came back, but I don't care. You deprived me of a loving family and now I'll ensure that your family will be deprived of you!"

Aries Zodiarts struggled to stand up, hands still on the Coppelius Scepter. Just as a blast of golden mist began to materialize once more, Pierrot growled, "Greensleeves!"

A bush of thorns emerged from beneath Aries Zodiarts' feet, piercing through his arms and legs. Blood began to drip from the wounds as the Zodiarts let out a strangled gasp.

"You don't deserve to die, not yet..." Pierrot cackled. His right pointer finger began to glow as he placed it on his opponent's forehead. "Goldfinger."

With a golden glow, the Zodiarts slowly began to transform into gold. His body began to stiffen, and the blood flowing down his arms and legs became liquid gold that Pierrot caught in his fingers. The Coppelius scepter dropped from the Zodiarts' hands just as its head was rendered immobile by the gold. With a snap of Pierrot's fingers, the thorns receded, and all that was left of the Aries Zodiarts was a golden statue in its likeness.

Liking his handiwork, Pierrot turned to the unconscious Akiko and Ryu. With a wave of his hands, a purple orb of energy formed in front of him. Just as he was about to say the special incantation, he paused. It was if there was some invisible force preventing him from acting out in anger. Pierrot stood still, the purple orb just inches away from Akiko's face.

"_Impossible!" _Damballa thought to himself. _"We must eradicate these two! Why are you hesitating, Serpent-bearer?"_

"_I...don't want to ..." _Shotaro replied. _"Can't h__urt...friends..."_

"_The spell can't be weakening now! Serpent-bearer, obey my commands!"_

"_No...I must..."_

"_Submit!"_

"_I must..."_

"_Obey me!"_

"_I..."_

"_NOW!"_

"Purple Rain!" Pierrot yelled as the purple energy orb escaped his hands.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:20 PM**

**Claw On**

Nadeshiko, now in her Kamen Rider Form, began to slice away at Nonomura, who began charging at her with blinding speeds. With a yowl, Nonomura leapt onto the female Kamen Rider, his nails now a pair of sharp talons ready to slice someone's face off.

"Bad kitty!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, kicking Nonomura in the stomach. With her opponent flying across the wall, Nadeshiko took the opportunity to slice his clothes off with the gauntlet before slamming him across the wall, sending him into unconsciousness.

"This is getting annoying!" Rumi growled, swinging her vaulting pole around. Every time she did so, Ritsuko just moved back an inch with her telekinetic powers. "Will you just stand still and let me attack you?!"

Ritsuko just cackled before replying, "If I do that, it'll just show how everyone just loved to push me aside. Seeing is believing, was what they said and I knew what I saw. Everyone just wanted me as their scapegoat!"

"The truth will eventually come to light!" Rumi rushed toward Ritsuko, hands on the vaulting pole. "They'll realize the error of their ways and will ask for your forgiveness. But for now, STAY DOWN if you know what's good for you!"

Slamming the end of the pole down, Rumi jumped into the air, her feet ready to kick Ritsuko to the ground. Ritsuko just moved herself back, but looked up as the vaulting pole was brought down upon her head. Rumi smirked, landing on her hands and knees in triumph.

"You know," said Taira, swinging his axe toward Makise. "I never really understood why you actually had crushes on those girls. Did you ever realize that you were being a massive dick to them?"

Makise growled and raised his hands into the air just as Taira was about to charge toward him. The axe-wielder felt his body become paralyzed and his hands bringing the axe blade close to his neck. Just as Taira was about to slice his own head off, someone poked Makise at the shoulder. Makise turned around and was met with Ibuki's fist punching him across the face, knocking him out for the count. Taira dropped to his knees.

"A ninja helping a samurai," he muttered. "Don't tell this to my parents."

"Promise," Ibuki replied, helping his friend up. "Now we should WHOA!"

He ducked out of the way just as Nitta's rapier was about to pierce his heart. Using his _kusarigama_, Ibuki wrapped the weighted chain around the sharp blade, preventing Nitta from attacking. Taira took this as his time to bring his axe into the air before slicing the blade with one powerful blow. Without a weapon, Nitta was then vulnerable to two fists punching him in the face.

"Nice..." said Abe, seeing everyone successfully beating their opponents. "Can anyone HELP ME OUT with this monster?!"

Jin summoned large shotput ball and hurled it toward his attacker. Abe dodged at the last minute, wielding his tanto blade in a mighty grip. The problen with Jin was that despite being slower than the others, Rumi mentioned that the Draco Zodiarts' body was made of steel and he coud easily breathe fire. To disable him, Abe needed to be in close combat which is what Jin was preventing.

"We're coming!" said Rumi. "Hold on!"

"These guys are too easy!" Taira exclaimed. "I guess those guys didn't realize that we could easily over power them."

"It _is_ a bit too easy," said Ibuki. "I just feel like we're being lead in to something bigger, though."

"Be a bit optimistic, Ibuki! We'll be back home before you know it and all of us having lunch with our families! Nothing can go possibly wrong!"

Nadeshiko pulled out a copy of the N/S Magphone and split it apart, inserting both the N. and S. Magnet switches in their respective slots. She then pressed on their tops.

**N/S Magnet On**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:25 PM**

Ohsugi was on the offensive, jumping at the Zodiarts of the Archer and doing his best to hack away at the enemy with the glove on his hand. Unfortunately, the Zodiarts brushed him aside by throwing him over his shoulder, and the teacher landed on his back in pain.

"Pathetic," Sagittarius Zodiarts muttered, preparing the Gilgamesh Bow. He pulled the string back, and an arrow of fire materialized. "I think it's time for you to burn in-"

He didn't have time to finish as something struck his hand. The Zodiarts looked down at whatever distracted him. It was a paper flag. Before he had time to react, he was met with a sword about to come down on his head, making him stumble back. The owner of the sword was Kousei Kougami himself.

"Subarashi," he whispered, inspecting the blade. "Owner, you are always full of surprises."

"I aim to please," Owner replied, brandishing a few more paper flags in hands. "Thanks for being the distraction, Ohsugi."

"Yeah, don't mention it," Ohsugi replied, waving the gloved hand in the air. "Don't mind me while I start getting back on my feet."

"You three are getting annoying," the Zodiarts growled, preparing another fiery arrow. "When I get done with you, all that will be left will be three piles of ashes."

"And why do you want to rid of us so badly...Chairman?"

The Zodiarts turned around as Ohsugi rose to his feet, panting for breath. Sagittarius Zodiarts lowered his bow as Ohsugi continued.

"You have to be the Chairman," said Ohsugi. "The main Horoscope Zodiarts prior to Cancer and Aries were members of the school board. Hayami was Libra and then made Sonada-sensei Scorpio, but where did he get his Zodiarts switch from? Simple, he received his from the only person above him: you."

"Impressive, Chuta Ohsugi," said the Zodiarts. "I always thought you were nothing more than a love-sick fool."

"I thought so too, until I realized that the love of my life was better off eating puffer fish needles. I wanted to believe that the school was made for aspiring kids to reach the stars, but the way that's employed? It _disgusts me_." Ohsugi cracked his knuckles and prepared the finned glove on his hand by tugging on it. "I looked up to you, and I learned one important thing."

"What was that?"

"I was better off not seeing my idols."

Ohsugi jumped into the air once more, the fins on his glove enlarging to cleave the Zodiarts in half. Owner threw a multitude of flags toward the Zodiarts' eyes, and Kougami charged once more with the sword in hand. Sagittarius snarled and vanished in a blink of an eye. Ohsugi landed on his knees (blocking the flags that were aimed toward his face with his arm) as Sagittarius emerged behind Kougami. Before the CEO had a chance to react, he was flown back with a punch to the stomach.

"Unbelievable..." Kougami coughed out, feeling the wind knocked out of him.

Owner picked up the fallen sword and pointed it toward Sagittarius, narrowing his eyes.

"It is time to end this once and for all," he stated. "Mitsuaki Gamou, your actions must be stopped before you end up creating an apocalypse."

"If that will be the result of my long-term plan, I don't give a shit." said the Zodiarts of the Archer. "I _will_ invoke the Day of Awakening and I will _not _let anyone stop me. Not you and _definitely_ not that Gentaro Kisaragi!"

"Then let us make this quick; I have a rice eating contest to attend to."

Sagittarius Zodiarts and Owner rushed at each other in blinding speeds, their weapons aimed at each other's hearts.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:30 PM**

Teruhiko opened his mouth and let out an ear-splitting howl as Eiji stepped back, hands covering his head. Ankh took it as the chance to kick Eiji upside the head and knocking him onto the ground.

"Ugh," Teruhiko grunted, hand on his head. "I need to sleep..."

"Sleep when you're ready to die," Ankh replied. "Until then, we've got to disable him."

"It's those Core Medals...we need to remove them in order to get him to stay still." Teruhiko pulled out a long chain from his bag and twirled it around. "Can you keep him still for a little while longer?"

"I've done that a few times—this shouldn't be any different." Ankh lifted Eiji onto his feet and pinned him to a nearby tree. "Will you stay still, you bad dog?"

Eiji snarled and bit deep into Ankh's shoulder. Ankh took a dep breath and drove his knee deep into Eiji's stomach. "Now!" he cried out.

Teruhiko threw the chain toward Eiji and quickly wrapped the chain around the prone Kamen Rider. Eiji continued to snarl and bark back, using as much strength as he could to break free. It was no use—even someone like him could not break through the chain so easily.

"There," Teruhiko panted, tugging onto the chain to tighten it. "Now...let's get those damned things off of him."

"Tch," Ankh scoffed, reaching toward the OOO Driver. Just as he was about to reach for the first Core Medals, Teruhiko saw something. With his vision enhanced by the Cosmic Energy—or he was probably delusional with hunger and lack of sleep—he thought he saw a strange silhouette hovering over Ankh. Realization struck.

"Look out!" Teruhiko screamed. It was too late though. Ankh looked up just as some green, feathery _thing_ entered his mouth. He fell onto his knees as the wriggling mass crawled down his throat, his hands close to his own neck to keep himself from suffocating.

At the same time Eiji let out a loud howl that caused Teruhiko to stumble back, releasing his grip on the chain. The chain fell down to Eiji's feet, freeing him before he tackled Ankh, just as the green substance finished its journey down Ankh's esophagus. Eiji then tackled Ankh onto the ground, saliva dripping from a set of canine-like fangs as the two started grappling.

"Filthy serpent…" said Eiji. "Filthy serpent must die!"

"Serpent…" said Teruhiko. "Wait a minute…don't tell me _another_ one of those things is here?!"

"Serpent must die…Serpent found us…Serpent has found host!" Eiji let out another growl as he punched Ankh in the stomach before grabbing him by his hair and placing a hand over his neck. "He sensed it…"

"Sensed what? What did he…" Teruhiko looked at his hands and saw Cosmic Energy escaping his palms. "I did this…" He clenched his fists. "And I'm going to undo this!"

Teruhiko waved his hand toward Eiji and a barrage of spikes flew toward him. Eiji retaliated by leaping onto Teruhiko, the two slashing and biting each other as if they were two canines fighting over who would be the Alpha Male of the group. Unfortunately, the lack of sleep and food made Teruhiko unable to use most of his strength, causing Eiji to overpower him. Just as he felt himself see his life flash before his eyes, he heard someone laugh.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" a childish voice replied. "Can I join?"

Teruhiko turned, seeing Ankh slowly stand up. A large red bird wing grew from the right side of his back and crawling down his right arm was a feathery serpent. Ankh lifted his gaze and the once cold, aloof gaze that Teruhiko knew was now innocent, child-like and somewhat twisted.

"Such a fun game you're playing!" he exclaimed, his sarcastic voice now similar to one of a seven-year-old boy. "Let me try! It looks like fun!"

Eiji whipped his head toward Ankh and the two began to fight once more. Ankh just giggled before jumping onto the tree branch that he and Teruhiko were sitting on about an hour ago. Ankh began to swing his legs back and forth as Eiji was trying to bite his ankles. Teruhiko just sighed.

"Aw, man!" he exclaimed, slapping himself on the forehead.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:37 PM**

"What's going on out there?" asked Jun, her body sliding against the wall. "I can't hear anything."

"That's because we're too far to hear," said Mari, clutching onto her cellphone. "We can't even tell if we're even close to Futo, and we can't contact Teruhiko cause his cell-phone isn't on him."

"We can't just sit here! We have to help them!" Jun sighed and pulled out her cellphone. "I need to call Miu-sempai."

As she began to dial a number, Mari heard the door open. Entering the car was Naomi, a tray of food in her hands. She panted for breath as she set down two plates of fried rice on a nearby table.

"Naomi," Mari hissed. "What's going on? What is this?"

"Back-up fried rice for Owner and Station Master's fried rice duel," Naomi explained. "It wasn't easy to get past everyone. Satonaka and Hana are utilizing frying pans against Sonada and I had no idea your teacher would go as far as to kick someone where the sun don't shine!"

"Shh!" said Jun, placing a finger on her lips and her cellphone near her ear. There was some silence for three more seconds as a voice rang out. "Hello?"

"Miu-sempai!" Jun exclaimed. "We need back-up! The DenLiner is being attacked by Zodiarts and there's another serpent loose and-"

"Sorry, can't talk right now!" Miu interrupted. "We have the Gemini Zodiarts to worry about, not to mention the...oh my god. Gentaro! What happened to you? Why are you..."

There was the sound of a rocket engine coming to life before everything was muffled by a loud scream. Then, the DenLiner began to shake just as Miu hung up from the conversation.

"What was that?" asked Mari, looking around. "Did we crash into something?"

"Get going!" said Naomi, seeing smoke rising behind her. "That's the signal! You're going to have to jump!"

She pressed onto a button near the wall as a part of the train lifted up, revealing the deserts of time the DenLiner traveled through. Mari and Jun nodded and held hands, seeing their window of opportunity appearing as a glowing rectangle of light.

"On the count of three..." said Mari. "One...two...THREE!"

Just as another explosion rocked the DenLiner, both photographer and cheerleader jumped off.

* * *

**Next time: Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong. This should not deter our protagonists because there is more coming up on the horizon. The day is already half-way over, yet the story is just beginning.**

**To be continued, Sundays-6 "United We Stand"**


	11. United We Stand

**A Month of Sundays**

**6: 21-13-8-20-5-4/23-5/19-20-1-13-4**

"_Even if a unity of faith is not possible, a unity of love is."_

_-Hans Urs von Balthasar_

**April 29, 2012**

**12:34 PM**

_In the DenLiner's dining cart, everyone inside was battling one another in the hopes of either disarming, or in the enemies' case killing, their opponents. More importantly, the DenLiner was far away from Kyoto, and the last thing everyone fighting in Kyoto needed were the crewmembers of the DenLiner killed in a brawl that they were powerless to stop._

"_Take this!" Naomi exclaimed, whacking Kijima in the head with the fire extinguisher. "We're going to have frozen crab legs for dinner tonight!"_

"_Very funny," Kijima snarled, snapping his pincer claw. "I almost forgot to laugh at your joke! Word of advice: leave the puns to me!"_

"_Why should I? I mean, I'm not the one with the **crabby** look on his face." Naomi sprayed the fire extinguisher foam onto Kijima. While he was distracted, she then pulled out an air horn as Kijima wiped the foam out of his face. "Besides, I can see that you're being a bit **snippy **__with me."_

"_Why you little-" Naomi pressed the button on the air horn, sending a loud, obnoxious blast of noise that made Kijima cover his ears. While he was distracted, she took a frying pan into her hands and was ready to whack Kijima into dreamland. Unfortunately, she was stopped by Kijima grabbing onto the pan with his crab claw, breaking it into two pieces just by squeezing it. _

"_You know what I hate most?" said Kijima, his eyes glowing red. "I hate it when someone other than me gets the last laugh!"_

_Naomi gulped, seeing as she was cornered in the bartending station she was in. Kijima was ready to pierce his claw into her heart and steal her soul, when he suddenly felt kick him in-between the legs. He gasped for air as he turned to see Takashi glaring at him, pocketing his glasses and bringing his arms up for a fist fight._

"_Didn't your mother teach you how to treat ladies?" he asked. "It seems as if you need to learn it from someone who's been there."_

_Kijima dropped to his knees as he felt the pain coursing through his entire body. This gave Takashi enough time to whisper a word to Naomi. Naomi nodded her head and began to rummage for something._

_Meanwhile, Hana and Satonaka were easily fighting off Sonada. Satonaka was evenly matched with Sonada for fighting skills, blocking blow after blow with deadly accuracy. However, Sonada's nails were probably laced with poison, and just a tiny scratch meant a slow, painful death. Hana protected herself with one of Naomi's frying pans, to ensure that Sonada would break a nail if she tried to pierce through the cast-iron._

"_I still have no idea why you would want to go so far as to hurt children," Satonaka commented. "I know that I don't get along well with them, but I don't plan on killing them in the near future."_

"_Anything that Master Gamou wants, I shall obey!" Sonada snarled, placing her arms on Satonaka's neck. She pushed the secretary toward the wall, preparing to dig her poisonous nails deep into her enemy's skin. "You work for a superior too, don't you? If he wanted you to jump off a cliff, you'd do it!"_

"_I would, but I'd bring a parachute on me just in case!" Satonaka drove her knee into Sonada's stomach, before performing a roundhouse kick over the head. She took a glance to her left, seeing Naomi lift a large white sack onto the counter. Hana looked in confusion before Satonaka whispered something in her ear. Hearing this, Hana quickly dropped the frying pan and rushed to where Naomi and large sack._

_Satonaka then grabbed Sonada by her hair and dragged her to a wall. Without remorse, she began to bash Sonada's head in, hearing her scream in pain until she was sure the teacher was going to get a concussion from this._

"_You...bitch!" Sonada screamed, turning around to claw Satonaka's eyes out. Satonaka pushed her toward the bag in Naomi's hands. Satonaka's nails sliced through a large sack of flour, creating a giant cloud of white dust that blinded everyone._

"_I'll take care of the kids," Naomi whispered to Satonaka, carrying a tray of fried rice in her hands. "Get ready to evacuate as soon as possible."_

_Satonaka nodded her head as she heard Naomi walk out. Pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket, she placed it near her mouth and nose so she could breathe properly. She was suddenly tackled against the wall by Sonada once more, feeling her back collide with the side of a table. Seeing her opponent distracted, Sonada prepared to slice Satonaka's face off with her nails._

"_Yoo-hoo!" said Hana, gathering everyone's attention. "I hope no one minds the big flour explosion, but it looks like things are going down with a bang!"_

"_What do you mean by that?" asked Kijima, turning around. "How many times have I told you that **I'm**_ _the only one allowed to make puns around here?"_

"_Sorry," said Hana. "I just wanted to say something."_

"_What's that?" asked Sonada._

"_Flour dust ignites and creates a giant explosion if in contact with a spark. Like this."_

_To prove her point, Hana struck a match and tossed it into the midst of the cloud of flour dust. Takashi and Satonaka ducked from behind Naomi's bartending station just as the match ignited._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:38 PM**

Mari and Jun landed on their stomachs as they crash-landed in the Narumi Detective Agency. Whatever happened in the DenLiner that caused the explosino would have to be figured out for later. Right now, they had to save Shotaro from whatever cruel fate Damaballa was putting him through.

"What are these things?' asked Jun, seeing the unconscious bodies of the Masquerade Dopants. "These aren't...human."

"Akiko! Ryu!" Mari gasped, seeing the two pinned to the wall by some ivy. "What happened to them?"

"I think..._that_ happened to them. Mari..."

Jun moved Mari to see the golden form of the Aries Zodiarts. No, to Mari that was Miura Toshiya that had been transformed into gold.

"MIURA!" Mari screamed, rushing to her boyfriend's aid. "Speak to me, Miura!"

Miura didn't speak even as she placed a hand on one of his golden ram horns. Mari curled her hands into fists as she whispered, "Iris."

In a faint glow, the outfit she wore when she confronted Sonada and Kijima materialized. In her hands was the magic rain stick which she pointed at Miura. The sound of a gentle storm rattled through the blue stick as a shower of blue sparks poured over the golden Zodiarts. Slowly, the gold began to melt away, revealing the Aries Zodiarts. Jun, seeing the Zodiarts wake up, rushed to Mari's side in the case that the two had to fight.

"We have to get that Zodiarts Switch off of him," Mari hissed. "Do you see it on him?"

"I think only he can summon it," Jun answered. "I don't see it anywhere on his—GAH!"

Aries Zodiarts was on his feet, whacking Jun in the stomach with the Coppellius Scepter. Mari looked in horror before grabbing onto the scepter with her hands. She knew that she wasn't strong as Miura with and without his transformation into a Zodiarts, but she had to make him snap out of it...even if she had to die trying.

"Toshiya Miura!" she exclaimed. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Mari Yamamoto! I know who you are, and you are _not_ a Zodiarts! You're a boy who loves taking photographs of smiling faces! You love the autumn time and roasting sweet potatoes in a bonfire of leaves! Your type of ramen is with a miso broth with lots of seaweed in it! You're in there somewhere, I know it!"

Aries Zodiarts just growled and kicked Mari in the stomach. Jun caught her just in time before pushing back into the fight. Brandishing the rain stick like it was a sword, Mari blocked another attack from the scepter and tried her hardest to push him back.

"I saved you from the Scorpio Zodiarts," she continued. "I brought you back from going down that dark path of being a Zodiarts. Why? Because I wanted to see you smile again...I wanted you to come back to Amanogawa and be happy." Tears began to form in Mari's eyes as she placed a hand on the Aries Zodiarts' cheek. "Please Miura...I love you..."

The Zodiarts of the Ram was momentarily stunned. Taking this as her only chance, Mari took a deep breath, leaned close to her enemy and kissed him on the lips. The Zodiarts didn't understand what was happening—but then he became to scream in pain as he fell on his knees. Mari approached the Zodiarts' side.

"It's all right," she said. "I won't harm you. I just want Miura back. Can you do that for me?"

The Zodiarts summoned the Horoscope switch and pressed on its top. A cloud of Cosmic Energy surrounded him before fading away. When it was gone, all that was left was a weary Toshiya Miura.

"Oh my god..." Jun whispered.

Miura groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings, confusion clearly shown on his face.

"W-what's going on?" he said. "Where am I? Miura...Jun...what happened to me?"

"Miura..." Mari felt the tears falling down her face. "Miura!"

The Serpent-bearer of the Rainbow Serpent wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, finally letting loose all of the worry and sorrow that was on her mind for the past 48 hours. Miura, still confused as to what was going on, but wrapped Mari in a gentle embrace to soothe her. This only made Mari cry even more, though.

Jun was about to join in the hugging when she heard something from behind the wall. Seeing the hats hanging on the wall, she noticed there was a crack that showed some sort of secret tunnel. She slowly opened the door, hearing a voice shouting and banging against something metal. She turned to Mari and pointed to the corridor. Mari nodded her head and left Miura's embrace, confusing the boy.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Mari...what..."

Mari placed a finger on her lips as she, Jun and Miura saw behind the corridor. There was a yellow staircase that lead to some underground lab with broken white-boards and a giant hanger for a humongous car. On the ground was Shotaro, banging against the ground in agony.

"Stop it!" he screamed. "Get out of my head! Please..." He began to sob. "Damballa...I don't want this anymore..."

"Shotaro!" Mari gasped, rushing toward the hard-boiled detective's aid. "Shotaro, are you all right?"

"Don't touch me!" Shotaro gasped, rising to his knees. He placed a hand on his head . "This serpent...he wants to take control of me! Please...don't..."

"Hold on," Mari raised her rain stick into the air before tipping it. Another shower of blue sparkles materialized, raining down on Shotaro's body. Shotaro started to scream and shout for a few more seconds before all was still. There was some more silence before he lifted his head.

"Mari..." he gasped. "That's...your name, right?"

"Shotaro," Mari sighed in relief. "You're okay! What happened here?"

"I honestly don't know," Shotaro stood up. "One minute, I'm meeting up with Gentaro, and then I find out it's actually a copy of him, this evil snake thing brainwashed Philip who kills me, and then I'm stuck in my mind while some demented puppet version of myself parades in my body. How long have I been out?"

"About four and a half hours," Jun answered. "And while that happened, Akiko and Ryu were knocked unconscious, and Philip's gone AWOL."

"Ah," Shotaro lightly tapped the fedora on his head before turning to Miura. "And who are you?"

"Toshiya Miura," Miura replied. "I honestly don't know what happened myself, and something tells me I rather not know."

"There are things in this world that people need to know, boy," said Shotaro, slowly climbing the stairs. "...I have to get going."

"Where are you going?" asked Mari.

"I'm going to find other Kamen Riders that can help us in our fight," Shotaro turned his brown-eyed gaze toward Mari. "I hope you guys will be safe until I return."

"We'll be fine," said Mari, nodding her head. "We're the Cosmic Hunting Dogs—nothing's going to stop us.

"We'll take care of the Detective Agency while you're gone," said Jun. "We'll even take care of those creepy masked men lying unconscious. Oh, and we probably might have to use some of your instant coffee as we tell Miura what's been going on."

"Help yourself to the cream and sugar also," Shotaro added, waving goodbye. "I'll see you later."

"Bye-bye!" said Jun. As he left, Mari turned her gaze at Miura and shook her head. Telling everything that happened the past few days was going to take quite some time...and time was something that they didn't have.

"_Serpent-bearer..." _said the voice of the Rainbow Serpent. _"Was it really wise to easily let the Serpent-bearer of Voodoo King Damballa go free?"_

"Shotaro's free from the spell, Rainbow Serpent," Mari answered. "And with more Kamen Riders on our side, we have a better chance of stopping Ophiuchus, Foundation X, Chariman Gamou and all of the other bad guys in our way. Why do you ask?"

"_I think I should tell you something of great importance."_

"And what's that?"

"_My healing magic doesn't work on Serpent-bearers. Your spell didn't free him from Damballa's influence."_

It was right there and then that Mari dropped to her knees in shock.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:43 PM**

Shotaro left the Narumi Detective Agency with a smile on his face. Then, when he can no longer be seen, he stopped walking. His eyes became a shade of purple.

"We tricked them well, didn't we?" he asked to no one in particular. "Those pathetic little fools didn't know what was coming."

There was an evil laugh as a figure materialized from a white beam of light. It was a copy of Shotaro, all covered in white and with black lines on his lips to resemble stitches. Damballa, or rather his human form of the Voodoo serpent, smirked.

"That little girl was able to free the Zodiarts of the Ram from his evil influence," he said. "With him out of the way, there's one less of those Horoscopes to deal about. Plus, she's let us go free to do whatever we want...like taking two of those 'Kamen Riders' for our own."

"I know of one such Kamen Rider in the vicinity. What about you?"

"I sense one also. I shall go for that one, and I know I'll have fun bringing him into our cause."

"Of course," Shotaro grinned, his teeth transforming into two rows of pointy nails. "This will be so much fun, Master." He giggled. "I'm going to love having new friends to play with."

"I shall too," Damballa placed a kiss on Shotaro's forehead. "Take care, little one. I'll see you soon."

Shotaro smiled as he saw Damballa disappear in a circle of light. He then walked out of Futo and headed toward the location of the Kamen Rider he met once before. The only thoughts in his mind were on how the two would them would become the best of friends and playmates.

"_Eiji Hino," _he thought to himself. _"I know that you want to give everything you own to help people. Well..." _ His grin stretched from ear to ear. _"I'm about to give you an offer that you will definitely not refuse."_

* * *

**Next time: The remaining Cosmic Hunting Dogs must work together in order to defeat Jin and his body of iron. Meanwhile, Teruhiko has to confront the mysterious serpent and meets up with a policeman and a person in white, the Zodiarts of the Archer is decimating the team of Ohsugi, Kougami and Owner, and the passengers of the DenLiners try to find a small reprieve from the fighting.**

**To be continued in, 6.5 "Stand and Deliver"**


	12. Stand and Deliver

**A Month of Sundays**

**6.5: 19-20-1-13-4/1-13-4/4-5-12-9-22-5-18**

"_I'm not violent, I don't believe in killing people, but standing up for yourself, speaking out against injustice, is another form of vengeance."_

_-Eva Gabrielsson_

**April 29, 2012**

**12:16 PM**

_Kamen Rider Pierrot kept quiet as he saw the broken window to his left. The second that he uttered, "Purple Rain!", he pointed his hand toward that window to prevent the death of Akiko and Terui Ryu. It was all coming back to him—Philip killing him, Damballa's contract, seeing his own body transformed into wood...the last four hours had been nothing but hell, and he wanted out of it._

"_You idiot!" Damballa hissed in Pierrot's ear. "What do you think are you doing? I told you to KILL THEM!"_

"_No," Pierrot replied, pulling out the white Gaia Memory from the Lost Driver. The white armor faded away, leaving Shotaro Hidari in his place. He clenched onto the Gaia Memory before tossing it onto the ground, crushing it into dust with his heel. _

"_I will not stand and let my friends be killed," Shotaro snarled. He looked at himself through the broken glass, and grit his teeth. "Damballa! Come out here now!"_

_The Voodoo King Serpent materialized by his Serpent-bearer's side, anger clearly shown on his face. Shotaro stayed silent as he began to anticipate his enemy's next move._

"_'Kill' is such an evil word," said Damballa. "Besides, I was going to revive them in the end. They'll be immortal, just like you. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"_

"_No, they'll be nothing but toys if you had your way!" Shotaro snarled. "Leave them out of this madness!"_

"_But weren't you the one who told them to start doing some research? You told them to figure out the mystery behind your death before I made that little comedic persona for you."_

"_But...but..."_

"_Ah, ah, ah..." Damballa's eyes began to glow. "Just calm down and put your mind at rest, little one. I assure you that I won't kill your friends just yet. They might still be of good use while they're alive."_

"_I won't let you brainwash me again!" Shotaro exclaimed, feeling the Serpent wrap around his body. "I am the protector of Futo, and you are my enemy!"_

"_Enemy? How am I the bad guy when I brought you back to life? How am I the bad guy when I granted you powers that can let you stand toe to toe with the true monsters of this world? Just ask yourself one simple question, Hidari—What evil thing have I done to make you immediately cast me as the villain?"_

_Shotaro felt the serpent hiss in his mind, trying to make him not think straight. He focused on what he accomplished in Futo—defeating the Utopia Dopants and braving the assault from the Sonazaki Family, not to mention the onslaughts and evils of Kamen Rider Eternal—but it was all drown out by Damballa continuing to speak in his mind. _

"_I'm not the true enemy here," Damballa whispered. "I am your friend...you are here because I saved you from the darkness..." His forked tongue lightly brushed against Shotaro's ear. "Dispel all of those evil, negative thoughts in your mind and listen to me. Yes, listen to what I have to say..."_

"_I can't!" Shotaro thought to himself. "No...he's the true...he's...he saved me...NO!" He shook his head. "Don't let him fool you...because...you're the one fooled...Damballa saved me...saved us..." His eyes started to close. "Damballa is our friend..."_

_Shotaro's eyes closed all the way as Damballa released his serpentine grip on the poor hard-boiled detective. His body began to shrink, until he retain his white human form, his grin stretching from ear to ear. He cradled Shotaro in his arms and began to run his fingers through his Serpent-bearer's hair. Shotaro smiled at the touch._

"_Now," said Damballa. "We have a lot of work to do. Let's start with you telling me all that you know about these...'Kamen Riders' of yours, shall we?"_

_Shotaro opened his eyes and began to speak._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:45 PM**

"NOTHING IS WORKING!" Abe screamed, blocking a metallic punch from Jin with the sword in his hand. "He just won't go down!"

Nadeshiko snarled as she fired two beams of electromagnetic energy at the former Dragon Zodiarts. Unfortunately for her, that trick wasn't going to affect him in the slightest. Jin grinned as he encased himself with a barrier of reptilian scales, absorbing the attacks like he was a sponge. Rumi, Ibuki and Taira were also in trouble—their attacks all involved being in close combat, and their limited arsenal prevented them from doing any damage.

"How much longer until all of these guys wake up?" asked Taira, pointing to the four unconscious Switchers. "We can't keep fighting forever."

"Then we better end it now," said Ibuki, pulling out something from his pocket. "Rumi, charge headfirst and put this where it will do the most damage."

"Eh?" asked Rumi, taking the items into her hand. "But..."

"Think of it as a way to kick that guy's unworthy ass for being such a prick to you back when you were practicing for the biathalon." Taira smiled. "There's nothing wrong with getting your anger out on him, right?"

"Ah," Rumi nodded her head before positiniong herself for a run. "Everyone, cover for me!"

Nadeshiko, Abe, Taira and Ibuki nodded their heads as Rumi began to run. Jin summoned two large shot-put balls and hurled them toward her. Nadeshiko pressed the tops of the N/S Magnet Switches, magnetizing the two balls so that they would stick to the ends of the MagCannon mounted on her shoulders. Ibuki pulled out two kunai from a holster strapped to his leg and tossed them at Jin. Jin swatted them aside with his arm, but it also meant he was vulnerable for the chain of Ibuki's _kusarigama_ to latch around it soon after.

"All right, Abe, Taira!" said Ibuki, pulling on the chain with all of his might. "I don't know how long the chain can last, so you better keep him distracted!"

"Will do!" said Taira, preparing his axe. "Incoming!"

He brought his axe into the air and ran toward the target. Seeing Jin involuntarily bring his arm up, Taira smirked as he saw Abe running forward, creating a diagonal cut through the arm. Jin flinched momentarily, giving Taira the opening to slam the axe onto the prone arm, paralyzing it.

"Now Rumi!" said Abe. "Do it!"

Rumi slammed the end of her vaulting pole into the air. She jumped, feeling her body rise as she neared Jin's chest. She slammed the item she held in her hand onto his heart before placing a hand on his head, flipping over him and landing with both feet on the ground.

"Take cover!" she cried. "That thing's gonna blow!"

Jin looked down at the item stuck to his chest. It was an explosion tag that began to sizzle.

"You heard her!" said Ibuki. "Move in 5...4...3...2..."

Everyone moved out of the way as an explosion echoed across the hallway. It forced Jin off of his feet and he flew back at least ten feet before collapsing onto the ground with a moan. Rumi smirked and pointed a finger at Jin.

"That's what you get for bullying me around!" she said. "Now, with him down for the count, I think we've beaten all of the Switchers."

"Um, no we haven't," said Abe. "I count five. Where's Tamae?"

"Shit!" said Taira, looking around. "Where did she go?"

"Right here."

The group turned around, seeing Tamae materialize behind them, holding a gun in her hands. The four Cosmic Hunting Dogs raised their hands into the air. Nadeshiko tilted her head.

"That's it," Tamae hissed. "Hands up right where I can see them. You're coming with me for some testing. Play along, and I won't have to put a cap on you all."

"Tamae," said Rumi. "Snap out of this! Chairman Gamou has brainwashed you! Why are you even attacking us? How do you even know we were going to be here in the first place?"

"That's not important!" Tamae barked. She looked around. "That man...he knows."

"Knows what?" asked Ibuki. "Are you talking about Owner?"

"Not him. The one who owns this building...he knows more than you think."

"Kougami?" asked Taira. "Look, the guy maybe an eccentric fool, but I highly doubt he knows more about-"

Tamae fired the gun near Taira's feet. Abe stepped forward, sword in hand.

"We're gonna ask you nicely, Tamae," he said. "Put the gun down, and no one gets hurt. Can you do that? Jun would be so sad to see her dear friend..."

"Don't say her name in front of me!" Tamae snarled. "I should've been the one leading the Cheerleading Team, not that candy-eating bitch!"

"Well, that's technically your fault," said Rumi. "I mean, you were the one who went for the Zodiarts Switch. You were the one who went to extremes in the Queen's Fest, and weren't you the one who tried to put the blame on Miu? If anything, you got what you deserved."

"SHUT UP!" said Tamae, pulling the trigger of the gun.

**Hammer On**

Nadeshiko jumped into the fray, blocking the bullet with her Hammer Module. While Tamae was distracted, she slammed the hammer onto the floor, causing the building to slightly tremble and the former Chamaleon Zodiarts to fall onto her butt in surprise. Nadeshiko rushed up to her, kicking the gun out of the Switcher's hands before punching her across the face and knocking her unconscious. The female Kamen Rider picked up the gun and snapped it in half, as if it was a twig.

"Well," said Abe, seeing the six unconscious bodies. "That was fun..."

"We best help out Ohsugi-sensei against that Zodiarts," said Rumi. "There's no telling what he's up against."

"And then we should probably get some answers from Mr. Cakeboss here," said Taira. "How exactly did he even know about our plight as the Cosmic Hunting Dogs or the fact that there were other Serpents aside from Ophiuchus?"

"We can ask him that once we get to the ground floor." said Ibuki. "Come on, everybody. Let's get going, and let's hope that those old guys are still breathing by the time we get there."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:50 PM**

Ohsugi was feeling exhausted. Even after eating that large breakfast back at the DenLiner, he had been using so much energy fighting Sonada and running around trying to knock the Zodiarts of the Archer off of his feet. He watched as Kougami and Owner were doing their best to even get the Sagittarius Zodiarts to drop onto one knee, but the archer was still standing tall. This didn't look good.

"You might as well give up now," said Sagittarius, pushing Kougami to the side and preparing to launch another fiery arrow at his opponents. "Else, I probably shall use you three to see whether or not, a potential Horoscope lies dormant within you."

"And your desire to see us in pain is strong," said Kougami. "However, the desire to stop you is ten times stronger than that. Isn't that right, Ohsugi?"

"Yeah," said Ohsugi. "Chairman, I don't know whether or not you truly cared for your precious students to create Amanogawa High for them. However, teachers protect their students from any and all sorts of trouble. You are that trouble right now, and I will _knock you down_ if it'll mean saving them from your influence."

"How so?" asked Sagittarius. "You're not a threat to me and my oppositions. Do you have the power of the stars? Do you have the ability to ascend into something new? Do you have..."

Ohsugi removed his shoe and threw it at the Zodiarts's face. It hit with a satisfying slapping sound that caused everyone to grow quiet. Ohsugi removed his other shoe and began to brandish it as a weapon.

"I don't care if I don't have Haruka-sensei's kickboxing skills, Owner's ability to use paper flags as weapons, or Kougami's big expansive idea of desires." He said. "I am Chuta Ohsugi, faculty adviser of the Kamen Rider Club and the homeroom teacher of the student known as Gentaro Kisaragi. I made a promise to help the Kamen Rider Club, and I will do my best to protect my precious students from your influence! Do you know what I plan to do after all of this is said and done?"

"What's that?" asked Sagittarius.

"I'm going to become the principal of Amanogawa High that gets along well with his students!" Ohsugi lightly tapped his chest with a fist before pointing at the Zodiarts of the Archer. "And to do that, I need to get your approval! So, let's do this man-to-man, Gamou! I'm going to be the new principal of Amanogawa High and you can't stop me!"

"SUBARASHI!" said Kougami. "I feel the desire in your heart, Chuta. It burns within you."

"Thanks," said Ohsugi, rubbing the back of his head. "That was very nice of you to say."

"No, I really mean it. Look."

Ohsugi looked down at his shirt pocket, pulling out the special Liner Pass Owner and Station Master handed to him three days ago. Underneath the symbol of the Kamen Rider Club was a winged staff with two serpents twisted around it. Appearing in the teacher's gloved hand was a similar staff.

"What the-" Ohsugi whispered, looking up and down. "What is this?"

"That is the symbol of those who belong to the Cult of Caduceus," Owner explained. "They only appear to those with the most determination and heart within them. It is yours, Chuta Ohsugi."

Ohsugi wanted to ask how all of this happened, but he didn't have time to ask questions. Grasping onto the winged staff in hand, and dropping his shoe so he could easily use both hands. He began to fight back against the enemy once more.

"Let's do this man-to-man, Chariman!" He roared. "I'm coming for you!"

"Let's go, Kougami," said Owner, summoning a winged staff out of thin air. "May the Messengers protect us."

"May the Messengers protect us," Kougam repeated. "And may they guide the others into prosperity."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:55 PM**

Teruhiko concentrated as he spat out a shower of spikes from his mouth. Eiji jumped out of the way, and the spikes hit the tree Ankh was sitting on. The tree began to wobble before collapsing onto its side with a crash.

"Shit!" Teruhiko cursed, rushing toward the treetop. With his newfound strength, he began to tear off the tree branches as he searched for Ankh's, hopefully unconscious, body. "Ankh, are you in there? Oh god, please be all right?"

The leaves began to rustle as Ankh stood up. Aside from the leaves clinging to his hair and jacket, there were no injuries on him. Instead, he giggled.

"That was fun!" he said. "Do it again!"

Before Teruhiko could answer, he heard Eiji's canine growls and the wolf-man tackling Ankh to the ground. Ankh just laughed once more, as if this was nothing but a game to him.

"Get off of him!" Teruhiko exclaimed, tugging on Eiji's arm. "Come on...sit boy! Ankh is not a steak for you to chew on!"

The sound of a blaring alarm caught his ears. Teruhiko turned to see a police car approaching the scene before pulling to a complete stop. Two people exited the car: a young woman dressed in white, and a police man with short brown hair.

"Eiji-kun!" The woman gasped. "Ankh...What's going..."

"You know those two?" asked Teruhiko, approaching the woman and police man. "How exactly do you know them?"

"Long story," said the police man, pulling out his police badge toward the teen. "Officer Shingo Izumi, and I'd like to know what exactly is going on."

"Well, officer, I've just been kidnapped by an evil organization that injected energy from space into my blood stream and to the blood stream of six other teens. Then the chairman of my school-"

"Explain later," said Shingo, pulling out his gun. "We've got a job to do. Hina?"

Hina nodded her head as she went to the passenger's seat. She pulled out a bag of baseballs.

"Oh great," said Teruhiko. "What are we gonna do? Play Fetch? Yeah, that would probably-"

Hina eyed Eiji's position with her baseball and began to wind up the pitch. After three or four full rotations with her arms, she fired the ball at his head. The ball hit Eiji over the head, distracting him from his prey and turning to whomever threw the ball. Hina just crouched down on all fours, ready to charge at him.

"Um," said Teruhiko, seeing the petite girl and wolf-man stare at each other. "Are you sure this is a good idea that they..."

Eiji and Hina charged toward each other, the two of them ready to knock each other's heads off. Eiji leapt into the air, ready to slice Hina into ribbons. Hina stopped running and raised a fist into the air...just as Eiji's chest was about to land on it.

"...Huh?" asked Teruhiko.

Hina raised Eiji over her head before tossing him onto the ground and grabbing onto his right foot. Eiji tried his best to struggle, but Hina's grip was firm, and she wasn't holding back. Just as it looked like Eiji was about to pass out from the pain, Hina released her grip on her friend and jabbed her elbow on his stomach, knocking him out cold.

"How did she..." Teruhiko began.

"That's my sister for you," said Shingo. "Now..." he pointed his gun toward Ankh. "Care to tell me how he came back to life?"

"Long story..." Teruhiko repeated. "Although, Ankh's not himself right now. He's been...I don't know, possessed by something."

"Again?!" Shingo exclaimed. "Ugh...how I survived being his vessel for that year, I'll never know."

"Wait what?!" Teruhiko shook his head. "What's going on here?"

"Onii-chan," said Hina, interrupting the conversation. On her shoulders was an unconscious Eiji. "Take Eiji into the car. I'll put Ankh to sleep."

"Um, I don't know if that's a good idea." said Teruhiko, seeing Hina drop Eiji into Shingo's arms. As she walked back toward Ankh, he added, "I mean, we don't know whether or not it'll actually—"

Hina clocked Ankh across the face and he fell unconscious.

"Never mind," said Teruhiko. "Now, is there a place where I can get some food? I promise to explain everything once I get something to eat. I've been up since 10 PM and have been on the run for the past couple of hours, my friends and dad are probably searching for me, and I seriously need a shower."

"Calm down," said Shingo. "Let's get to the Cous Coussier and we'll try to sort things out there. But..." He took a good look at Teruhiko's dog ears and claws. "How are you..."

"Another long story," Teruhiko sighed. "I better explain on the way."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:57 PM**

After the explosion in the dining cart, the DenLiner slowed to a stop as it pulled on the emergency brakes.

The dining cart of the Den-Liner was filled with smoke and scorch marks on the floor, tables and wall. Takashi placed a hand over his mouth as he stumbled out of the DenLiner, seeing the smoke escape from the windows. It was a risky move, but from what he heard of the Zodiarts, they could survive almost anything. The explosion was, at most, going to give him, Satonaka and Hana a few minutes to get away before things got worse.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked, seeing Satonaka and Hana escape from the window. "How are they?"

"Kijima was covering Sonada's body," Satonaka answered. "He projected an energy field in the form of a crab shell that shielded the two from the explosion. Aside from that, they're unconscious."

"I hope Naomi's all right," said Hana. "We could've gotten killedi n that explosion."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," said Satonaka. "It's kill or be killed at this point."

"What do we do now, though?" asked Takashi. "We're stranded in the middle of nowhere and we have two psychopaths that could wake up at any moment. I can't get in contact with my students, and who knows what they're going through! I'm just so helpless!" He dropped to his knees. "What can I do?"

"You're doing fine, sir," said Satonaka. "Right now, we need to keep a level head as we gather reinforcements."

"You mean," Hana pointed to something coming from the distance. "Like that?"

A large red train chugged toward them as train tracks materialized in front of Hana, Satonaka and Takashi's eyes. It screeched to a halt as a man dressed in white stepped down, carrying a cane in hand.

"Station Master!" Hana exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"Naomi called me and asked for my assistance," Station Master answered, twirling his cane. "She said that there were some people that needed to be kept in stasis until further notice."

"Yeah, they're in the dining cart," said Takashi. "How are the kids? Have you heard anything from them?"

"I'm afraid not," Station Master answered, shaking his head. "Rest assured, they're doing their best to stop this madness at hand."

"And my son? What about Teruhiko?"

"He'll be all right," Station Master placed a hand on Takashi's shoulder. "Just have a little faith in him, for the time being. Right now, let's get the two unruly passengers into the KingLiner and we'll all have fried rice and pudding to eat. I'm sure that you all haven't had lunch yet, have you?"

"Now that you mention it," said Hana. "All we've been doing lately is fight, fight and fight some more. It'd be nice to have a break."

"I agree," said Satonaka. "It shouldn't take long to have lunch."

"Splendid!" Station Master clapped his hands. "I assure you tha things are going to be just fine."

"_Easy for you to say..." _Takashi thought to himself. _"You're not the one worrying about his son being kidnapped in front of your eyes. Teruhiko...where are you?"_

* * *

**Next time: While Mari tries to figure out the next plan of attack, Shotaro and Damballa have missions of their own in retrieving Kamen Riders for their cause. Unfortunately, the people that they unintentionally piss off, won't stand for their insanity.**

**To be continued in, 7-"Deliver Hope"**


	13. Deliver Hope

**A Month of Sundays**

**7:4-5-12-9-22-5-18/8-15-16-5**

"_We must accept infinite disappointment, but never infinite hope."_

_-Martin Luther King, Jr._

**April 29, 2012**

**12:45 PM (Narumi Detective Agency)**

"This is all my fault!" Mari exclaimed. "What have I done? I just let loose an evil serpent to do who knows whatever he wants!"

"Calm down, Mari!" said Miura, seeing his girlfriend pacing back and forth in the detective agency.** "**Blaming yourself isn't going to make things better. What we need to do is figure out _where _Shotaro is going so we can anticipate what he's going to bring back."

Akiko and Ryu nodded their heads in agreement. After freeing the two from their sleep, and the ivy that pinned them to the wall, Jun had to explain what was going on—ranging from Aries Zodiarts being Miura, Shotaro being possessed by Damballa and the fighting in the DenLiner—before she collapsed on the couch, sucking on a giant lollipop in hand. This didn't ease Mari's worries though.

"Why don't my healing powers work on him?" she exclaimed. "Rainbow Serpent, I want you to come out NOW!"

"_Fine, if that's what you wish."_ the serpent hissed. _"Here I come."_

A ribbon of rainbow colored light wrapped around Mari, transforming into a red serpent with bright green eyes. On her back were six stripes: orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. Miura stepped back in horror, but Mari stayed silent.

"Eh!" Akiko exclaimed. "No one told me about that!"

"That's because this is the first time I've ever summoned her like this," Mari explained. "After all, I've only had her power for less than a day."

"And you've barely scratched the surface on my abilities," the Rainbow Serpent replied. "Did you honestly believe that using my magic would actually free _him_ from Damballa's magic?"

"He has a name," said Akiko. "And that name is Shotaro Hidari!"

"Name or not, he's now contracted to Damballa," said the Rainbow Serpent. "And even I can't counteract Damballa's powers."

"And why not?" asked Ryu.

"Who do you think _taught me_ the healing magic my Serpent-bearer's currently using?" asked the Rainbow Serpent. "And since you're asking me to start using names, I suppose that I can share you mine."

"And, what is your name?" asked Jun.

"Ayida-weddo," Rainbow Serpent answered. "That is the name that Damballa gave me. Although I prefer the moniker 'Rainbow Serpent', though."

"Introductions aside, we still need to know the Kamen Riders that Shotaro's going after," said Miura. "Any suggestions?"

"Well," said Akiko. "I know of two Kamen Riders: OOO and Decade. However, Decade's off traveling the multiverse—long story—and OOO is traveling the Earth or something like that."

"Fourze and Meteor are in Kyoto, and they're probably fighting to the death," said Miura. "Who else is a Kamen Rider there?"

"There's Kamen Rider Den-O being split into five people, and there's also the two older Riders: Riderman and Amazon," said Jun. "Still, it's all a guessing game now."

"I just hope that we can face whatever is about to come," said Mari. "And as for you, Ayida-weddo...I need you to tell me all about your abilities. If I'm going to stand up to Damballa, I'm going to need to practice all of the spells he taught you."

"Ah, you're one of those determined types," Rainbow Serpent chuckled. "And what should happen if these spells do not work? What should happen if Damballa wins?"

"Then...then I'll just train more and more until I can fight him head on!" Mari stared deep into the eyes of the female serpent. "I didn't come here to play games—I came here to help people, just like Gentaro would do! So please, teach me all that you know."

The Rainbow Serpent narrowed her eyes and circled around Mari. The photographer kept her determined glare until she could see the serpent's eyes light up in an expression of curiosity.

"Well," said the Rainbow Serpent. "Let's see what you can do in a short a mount of time. It will be interesting to see what you can do against my teacher."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:50 PM (Kyoto)**

Damballa smirked as he looked into the eyes of the 'Kamen Rider' he had obtained. Watching from afar, the being known as 'Wizard'/Haruto Souma would be a perfect addition to his new collection of Serpent-bearers. Deep within Haruto's mind, the poor boy had no idea what was happening to him. He was too focused on the serpent on his arm, blanking his mind for what was to come.

"What a simpleton," Damballa chuckled. "This will be so much _fun..._"

He knelt close to Haruto's side, one hand clamped over Haruto's mouth and another hand was placed over Haruto's eyes. He then began to chant.

"_Ade Due Damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endelieu pour du boisette damballa..."_

When Damballa lowered his hand, Haruto's brown eyes were now a pair of bright, golden buttons, and his mouth was now a large stitch of black thread. Damballa began to repeat the chant as he rubbed his hands all over Haruto's face, neck and hands. White makeup left Damballa's ghostly hands and Haruto began to look more like a doll than a human being. With the makeup on, Damballa then summoned a large sewing needle into his hand.

As he continued to chant his evil spell one more time, he pulled out a piece of black thread that dropped out of his mouth, threading his giant needle before piercing it through Haruto's back. Haruto slightly gasped, but then sighed as Damballa brought the needle back, seeing a golden orb leave his doll's body. Taking the orb into his hand, the Voodoo King swallowed it whole and smacked his lips.

"Tastes like honey," he noted. "And now...for the finishing touch."

Placing a hand over Haruto's chest, a white cloudy material began to fill the hole created by the giant needle. Haruto felt so happy...the cloudy stuff was making his mind all fuzzy and warm inside. His smile grew bigger and his head felt so heavy...everything was just slipping away into nothingness.

"There now," said Damballa, helping Haruto stand on his feet. "Now you're ready, my sweet little boy. You'll be making lots of people happy from now on."

"Really?" asked Haruto. "Like who, papa?"

"You'll see," Damballa chuckled. He placed a kiss on his doll's forehead and added, "You'll see very, very soon."

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:53 PM (Narumi Detective Agency)**

Akiko looked at the digital camera Santa-chan gave her hours ago, trying to figure out how this would be important to the situation at hand. All she found were old photos—photos of when Shotaro wasn't a marionette and Philip didn't become a murderer. It hurt her to see her two closest friends become so twisted, especialy since they would never be the same after this.

"It's going to be all right," said Ryu. "We need to have faith that things will turn out okay."

"And what if they don't?" asked Akiko. "I want to do something to help them, but what am I capable of?" She scanned through the photos once more. "I mean, a slipper can only do so much damage against someone who spits out nails and those Zodiarts. I don't even have half of Mari's courage." She turned to where Mari, Miura and Jun were preparing some ingredients for a ritual. "What am I good at?"

Just as Ryu was about to help lift his wife's spirits up, he noticed something on the camera. It depicted Shotaro with a black book in hand with the title, _"The Screaming Skull and Other Classic Horror Stories" _printed in gold leaf_._ He approached the desk and found the matching book. He skimmed through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Akiko," he whispered. "I think you might wanna have a look at this."

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**12:57 PM (Kyoto)**

Yayoi Tokuda stared in horror at what she was seeing. Haruto, the boy that she met up with a day ago, was now some sort of doll with a mentality of a five-year-old boy. Standing next to Haruto was the man in white with the evil look in his golden eyes.

"What have you done with him?" Yayoi screamed. "What did you do to Haruto?!"

"I saved him from death," Damballa cackled. "But it looks like I'm going to need to do some extensive repairs on his arm..."

He took the torn arm off of Yayoi's hands while cradling Haruto. Haruto just smiled all the same. Damballa then carried Haruto in his hands and rocked him back and forth like he was a baby.

"And that's not the fun part, my sweet little boy," Damballa added. "You can bring so much happiness in Futo, and you'll be in the good company of my Serpent-bearer. Wouldn't that be so much fun?"

"He's not a toy!" Yayoi exclaimed. "He's a human being! You can't do that!"

"Really now?" asked the Voodoo Serpent. He looked down at Haruto. "Who brought you back to life?"

"You did, papa," Haruto answered.

"Did that girl in front of you do such a thing?"

"No, papa."

"Then who should you trust? Her or me?"

"You, papa."

"That's right," Damballa laughed. "And we must depart for now. We have a show to put on."

"Yay!"

"No, come back!" Yayoi exclaimed. "Haruto!"

Damballa lifted a hand into the air as a circle of runes materialized beneath his feet. Just as Yayoi was about to grab onto Haruto's hand, the two vanished in a blink of an eye.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:03 PM**

"And that doesn't _compare_ to the horrors of seeing your own teacher forcing you to become monsters," said Teruhiko. "Can you imagine that people could do such a thing?"

"We don't have to, because we saw that happen in front of our eyes," Hina noted. She turned around, seeing both Eiji and Ankh unconscious. Eiji was no longer in a werewolf form—thanks to Teruhiko pulling out the 'doggy coins' from the OOO scanner—and Ankh was still knocked out from Hina's punch to the head. "This wouldn't be the first time that happened in our lives."

"Teruhiko," said Shingo. "Where is this teacher of yours now?"

"How should I know?" Teruhiko shrugged. "I've been separated from my father and friends for the past 14 hours. There's no possible way that I can figure out—what the heck is that?"

Shingo turned around, seeing a figure emerged from a cloud of smoke. He immediately pressed onto the brakes and came to a complete stop just inches away from running the person over. Setting the car into park, the police officer tried to make sense as to how this person appeared from out of nowhere.

"Who is that, _onii-chan_?" asked Hina. "He's so...eerie."

The figure was dressed in a white purple blouse, black vest and pants, a red necktie and a purple trilby hat on his head. His body, however, was made out of wood, and his eyes were a dark purple. When he opened his mouth, he revealed two rows of sharp nails.

"I know that man!" said Shingo. "Shotaro Hidari, the private eye of the Narumi Detective Agency."

"What is he doing here?" asked Hina. "And how did he materialize like that?"

"I think I know how," Teruhiko answered, unbuckling himself. He opened the door and approached Shotaro. "You're a Serpent-bearer, aren't you?"

"Oh dear," Shotaro answered. "You figured me out. That's correct, though. I've given up my soul to the great Voodoo King Damballa, so that I could NEVER be hurt by those I love. However, my existence will be filled with EMPTINESS becaues I'll outlive my dear friends. So Master Damballa's gonna make me a new one with your friend in the back. So, give me Eiji and no one gets hurt."

"Over my dead body!" said Shingo, opening the door. He pulled out his gun and fired it at the strange marionette. Shotaro raised his hand into the air as the bullet lodged itself in his palm.

"What the?" asked Teruhiko. "What the hell are you?"

Shotaro just smiled and yanked the bullet out with his nail teeth. He then spat it out and saw the scorch marks in the center of his palm before laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAAH!" he cackled. "Did you think a little piece of metal was gonna stop me? Well, two can play with that game, officer!"

He took in a deep breath and blew. A barrage of nails flew from his mouth as Shingo and Teruhiko hid behind the open doors of the police car. Shingo looked up, aiming his gun toward Shotaro's forehead—hopefully, it would grant the group some time to escape.

"What are you doing?" asked Hina. "You can't kill an innocent!"

"Shotaro's already dead from the looks of it," Teruhiko explained. "Plus if he can survive a bullet to the hand, one to the forehead shouldn't be that difficult to recover from."

Shingo pulled the trigger as a bullet flew into Shotaro's forehead. Shotaro fell to the ground, his eyes wide with shock. Shingo immediately closed the door to the car and put it in reverse...

Only for Shotaro to smile and fire three nails at one of the wheels. With a loud "hiss", the wheel began to slowly deflate. He then slowly rose to his feet, spitting out a nail into his hand and picking the bullet out with it. Once the bullet dropped onto the ground, he laughed once more.

"Did you think you could've escaped me so EASILY?" he exclaimed. "Thanks to Damballa, I don't feel pain. I can always be happy and never have to worry about such EVIL emotions like anger or sorrow. And now, I want to share it with dear Eiji-kun. So, if you don't mind, give him to me! Or better yet, let me do that myself!"

"Hina!" said Shingo. "Get Eiji and Ankh out of here. I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

"No!" said Hina, shaking her head. "I don't want to see you on the brink of death again! I'm staying by your side!"

"Hina, listen to your big brother," said Teruhiko, dragging Eiji out of the car. "If we don't move it, we're all probably gonna end up as Shotaro's playthings! We have to get going!"

"You're not going anywhere..." Shotaro cackled, placing a hand onto the ground. "Not if my little friends have anything to say about it."

Two rings of purple runes appeared underneath Hina and Teruhiko's feet. Then, numerous doll hands rose from the ground, grabbing onto their ankles. Hina screamed and tried to pull them away with her strength. But the hands kept multiplying and it became harder and harder to get rid of them all.

"What the hell are these things?!" asked Teruhiko, trying to rip the doll arms away.

"Just some of my little 'friends'," Shotaro replied, walking toward the police car. Shingo fired three more bullets from his gun, but Shotaro yawned as they hit his heart and left arm. When he approached Shingo, he grabbed him by his throat and then slammed him onto the ground into unconsciousness. With the policeman out of the way, the hard-boiled detective approached Teruhiko, and took Eiji into his hands.

"Son of a bitch!" Teruhiko snarled. "Give him back!"

"He's mine now," said Shotaro, stroking Eiji's cheek. "Come back for him after we're done playing together. For now, we have work to do. Ta-ta."

"Eiji-kun!" Hina exclaimed, watching as the smoke seemed to camoflage both Shotaro and Eiji. "Eiji-kun!"

Her cries were worthless as the two vanished and the hands that restrained her retreated into the ground.

* * *

**Next time: Ohsugi's confrontation with the Sagittarius Zodiarts must end for now, but the horrors that the Cosmic Hunting Dogs must deal with isn't over yet. Damballa has something sinister planned for everyone, and he's the one currently pulling the strings.**

**To be continued in-7.5 "Hope Springs Eternal"**


	14. Hope Springs Eternal

**A Month of Sundays**

**7.5: 8-15-16-5/19-16-18-9-14-8-19/5-20-5-18-1-12**

"_Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man."_

_-Fredrich Nietzsche_

**April 29, 2012**

**1:05 PM (Kougami Foundation)**

Even if Chuta Ohsugi had a new weapon in his hands, it was only useful if he was able to master all of its secrets. Since he'd never used anything like a winged staff with snakes wrapped around it (and the fact that it just materialized out of nowhere), he was still nowhere strong enough to beat the Zodiarts of the Archer than he was without it.

However, a winged staff was pretty much a big club in the fact that he could bash someone's brains in without worry as long as he could land a powerful blow to the head. Since he had no time to figure out what he could actually do with his newfound weapon, Ohsugi decided to do the first thing that came to mind: charge up to his opponent, and kick his ass.

That's what he did.

With his newfound confidence and determination to become the new principal of Amanogawa High, Chuta Ohsugi rushed toward his opponent, wielding the winged staff and his other shoe in both hands. Sagittarius began to fire his arrows at the old teacher, but Ohsugi was ready. He brought his arm back and hurled his only shoe toward the arrow. The fiery projectile hit the shoe, and the smell of burning shoe rubber began to fill the air. Kougami was right behind him, throwing the sword cane in his hand toward the Zodiarts of the Archer, immobilizing his right arm. Owner then pointed his winged staff at Sagittarius's stomach, firing a blast of light that caused the Horoscope Zodiarts to stumble and step back a bit.

Ohsugi took this precious opening to jump through the smoke and whack Sagittarius across the side of the head with his new staff. Then, while he was distracted, Ohsugi took the bow from his opponent's hands and began to snap it in half.

"You bastard!" Sagittarius yelled. "I will _fire you_ if it prevents you from interfering into my plans."

"Do so," Ohsugi commented. "I'll just ask Satake-sensei to take your place and to rehire me back!"

Sagittarius roared as he prepared to run fast to catch Ohsugi off-guard. As he was about to do so, he was covered in smoke once more. He snarled as he tried to figure out what was going on, only to find himself kicked in the face.

"Heads up!" said a voice as a chain wrapped around his arm. He was then met with an axe and the blade of a sword slicing through his other arm. Just as he was about to comprehend what exactly was going on, he heard the roar of a rocket.

"NADESHIKO ROCKET KICK!" cried a feminine voice. The smoke cleared just as Gamou saw Kamen Rider Nadeshiko rush toward him with the Rocket Module on her arm. She kicked him right in the stomach that caused him to fly straight into the wall. He looked up, seeing Nadeshiko flanked by Abe, Taira, Ibuki and Rumi, the four brandishing their weapons at their chairman.

"That was pretty evil of you to give Tamae a gun," said Abe. "Isn't that something you_ don't_ want a student of yours to have?"

"And who's idea was to make Jin the Dragon of Steel?" asked Taira, noticing his axe. "If the blade gets dull, my parents are going to kill me..."

"Everyone!" said Ohsugi. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," said Rumi. "It wasn't easy to knock those guys out, though. I almost thought we were gonna die a couple of times."

"And from the looks of things, the five are going to be out for a while," said Ibuki. "We need to get those guys to a hospital ASAP and hope that we didn't give them concussions."

"WONDERFUL!" Kougami bellowed. "You guys really know how to fight. Your desire to do good in this world is SUBARASHI!"

"Indeed," said Owner, nodding his head. "In time, the Cosmic Hunting Dogs will be a formidable threat against the horrors of the Zodiarts. As long as you stay on this path, nothing can stop you."

The four Cosmic Hunting Dog members smiled to themselves, but then turned around as they saw the chairman slowly stand up. Emerging from his chest was a large white crystal.

"What is that?" asked Rumi. "It doesn't look good."

"Oh no," said Ohsugi, shaking his head. "The Kamen Rider Club told me all about this. This is bad."

"What exactly is it?" asked Abe, preparing his blade.

"That's the ability for a Horoscope to become Supernova," Ohsugi explained. "You won't be able to stop him once he gains that power-up! We have to leave NOW!"

The Zodiarts of the Archer felt his body trim down. His black body transformed into a red-orange color with black trimming on his head, arms and legs. Despite the transformation, everyone could feel an aura of evil and hatred radiating from his body.

"Everyone, go!" said Nadeshiko. "GO!"

She pressed onto the Astroswitch on the left side of the Nadeshiko Driver.

**Shield On**

A shield in the shape of a rocket nozzle materialized over her left arm. It was a good thing too, as the new Sagittarius rushed toward her, preparing to punch her across the face with his fist. She raised the Shield Module above her head, blocking the punch but causing her to skid back a few feet.

"Thank you, Nadeshiko," said Owner, nodding his head. "Please take care."

Nadeshiko nodded her head as everyone else began to leave the building. She turned her gaze back at her opponent, narrowing her eyes beneath her helm as she prepared to give everyone time to escape.

"You cannot defeat me!" Gamou roared. "I am the new Sagittarius Nova, and I will get what I desire!"

Nadeshiko just beckoned her new opponent to charge after her as she prepared her Rocket Module to charge back. She knew that she wasn't going to defeat him, but she had to stall for time. If that was the only thing she could do, so be it.

"NADESHIKO ROCKET PUNCH!" she screamed, pulling her arm back.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:10 PM (En route to Cous Coussier)**

With no way to get a car, and two unconscious bodies on them, Hina and Teruhiko traveled across the sidewalk for shelter. Hina stated that the they were close to a restaurant owned by a close friend and they could probably give Teruhiko a bite to eat and let him lick his wounds—pun unintended—before heading out to find his father and friends. All the while, the two began to talk about their adventures and past.

"So," Teruhiko began, struggling to carry Ankh on his back. "About your strength..."

"I usually don't tell anyone this story," Hina explained, carrying her brother in her arms. "But the reason I got strong was because of our father. He didn't believe I could be a fashion designer and stated that if I ever beat him in an arm wrestling match, he'd give me my blessing."

"And how old were you when this challenge was made?"

"I was pretty young...about five or six years old."

"WHAT?!" Teruhiko felt his jaw drop. He didn't start rebelling against his dad until about ten months ago (and most of the rebellion and resentment was magnified by the Zodiarts Switch). Judging by her looks, he had to guess that Hina was in her early twenties. She was given this challenge around the time he was _born_?

"My brother was very supportive," Hina continued. "So he helped trained me with lots of weights and I took lots of swimming lessons while wearing sandbags to increase my arm strength. I wanted to prove that I was serious on being a fashion designer that I finally beat my dad when I was around sixteen. I nearly hospitalized him when that happened."

"_Is she even human or not?" _Teruhiko thought to himself, recalling Hina's powerful ankle lock and elbow drop to Eiji.

"My dad wanted to see that I had that desire to follow my dreams, and was amazed that I grew so much since that day he threw down the gauntlet," Hina sighed. "I had to tone it down though, but sometimes I have to use my strength for difficult jobs. You wouldn't believe how many times I had to use it to calm Ankh down. The only other thing that actually works on him are ice candies."

"Ice candies?"

"Those special _ramune_ flavored ones. In fact, Eiji bribed him with a year's worth of those sweets to help save me from the Greeed."

"Wow..."

Hina giggled as she stopped in front of a building that resembled an old English cottage. There was a sign in front of the stone fence that read "Cous Coussier" in bright orange letters. She smiled—there were so many familiar memories associated with the building, and she was glad that Goto and Date were able to rebuild it in just a short amount of time.

"Mmm..." Teruhiko commented, sniffing the air. "I smell curry..."

"Me too!" Hina replied. "Come on! Chiyoko-san will give us a plate of food and then we'll be on our way to save Eiji."

"And my dad and the other Cosmic Hunting Dogs," Teruhiko noted. "I just _really_ hope those guys aren't in any big trouble."

Hina could only nod her head as the two raced toward the front door.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:15 PM (Narumi Detective Agency)**

Mari took a deep breath as she stared into the eyes of Miura Toshiya. She raised her hands in the air, feeling red and blue beams of light escape her palms. Jun stayed still, watching her close friend using these magic spells for the first time. It also made her feel a bit sad inside—everyone in the Cosmic Hunting Dogs was doing what they could, and she wasn't able to do anything. She had no weapon to fight with, and she got knocked away so easily. What could she do to help? What was she even good for?

Mari's eyes began to glow as the red and blue beams wrapped around Miura's wrists, immobilizing him. Miura didn't struggle, but rather took a deep breath and concentrated on his girlfriend slowly lowering her hands and letting the beams remove themselves before fading away. Mari sighed and stared into her hands.

"I feel so much power inside me," she said. "Even though it's just a simple binding spell, it still makes a lot of difference that I know it."

"You did great," said Miura, hugging his girlfriend. "Do you think this calls for a celebratory picture?"

"Maybe. Say, Miura? I've been wondering about something."

"What's that?"

"When you came to my house, you weren't a complete Zodiarts. You only had the horns, cape and staff. But when Jun and I found you at the Detective Agency, you were a complete Zodiarts. Why do you think that happened?"

"I honestly don't know myself," Miura pulled out the Horoscope Switch in hand. "But I definitely don't want to be that rotten sheep again anytime soon."

He dropped the switch to the ground and stomped on it, seeing it transform into Cosmic Energy. However, instead of fading away, it wrapped around his left wrist. Miura winced in pain, as if he had somehow stuck his hand into a roaring fire.

"Miura!" said Jun. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Miura replied, seeing the energy disappear. There was now a tattoo of Aries' astrological sign on the back of his left wrist. "This is weird though."

"I wonder what it is," said Mari. "This could be important."

Suddenly, there was the sound of laughter. Mari, Jun, Miura, Akiko and Ryu looked around, trying to find whomever was cackling at them.

"This isn't good," said Ryu. "We have to get going before..."

In a burst of green, purple and gold confetti, Shotaro appeared. In his arms was the unconscious Eiji Hino.

"Hino-san!" Akiko exclaimed. "What's he doing here? I thought he was off on some trek in the desert!"

"He's one of those Kamen Riders, right?" asked Jun. "But why does Shotaro want him?"

"I don't WANT him," Shotaro retorted. "I NEED him. Master Damballa is going to make him into such a beautiful doll that will stay with me forever and EVER!" He giggled. "You must leave now so we can have some time alone."

"No!" said Mari, standing up. She raised her hands into the air. "You are going to let Eiji go! Shotaro, this is for your own good!"

"No!" Shotaro replied, lowering his gaze. "Eiji-kun is mine! No one can have him!"

Mari snarled as she summoned the red and blue beams of light. They flew in the air and soon wrapped around Eiji's wrists. With a mighty tug, she began to pull Eiji to her side. Shotaro snarled and began to grab onto his waist.

"NO! NO! NO!" he exclaimed. "HE IS MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

Jun and Akiko went to Mari's side, helping the Serpent-bearer of the Rainbow Serpent in this twisted game of tug-of-war. Miura looked down at the tattoo on his wrist and concentrated. In his mind, he thought of Mari's love for him, and his determination to save her from this madness. As he focused, the Coppelius scepter materialized in his hands. Miura opened his eyes and saw the cape on his shoulders and the ram horns on his head. Without even questioning as to why it happened, he pointed his scepter at Shotaro and a cloud of golden mist surrounded the Serpent-bearer.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Shotaro, stagginer a bit. "I'm so...sleepy..."

"Good," Miura replied. "Have a pleasant sleep while we make sure Eiji doesn't become like you."

"No..." Shotaro's eyes began to close. "I...I..." His eyes opened and he grinned. "Hehehehe...AHAHAHA!"

He fired five nails from his mouth that pierced Miura's hand and caused him to drop the staff in pain. Shotaro then picked up the scepter and pointed it at Miura's head.

"Let's see how you like it when the shoe's on the other foot," he said. "Sweet dreams!"

"No!" said Ryu, tackling Shotaro onto the ground. Shotaro released his grip on Eiji and he flew to Mari's side. Ryu then turned to Akiko and said, "Get out of the agency! It's not safe here!"

"I understand," Akiko answered. "Come on, everyone! Let's go!"

Mari and Jun nodded their heads as they helped Miura to his feet (with Miura picking up the Coppelius scepter) and exited the agency. Shotaro kicked Ryu in the stomach and then punched him in the jaw, slowly rising to his feet. He then pushed the policeman off of him as he placed the Lost Driver around his waist and pulled out the Joker Gaia Memory from his pocket.

"I don't want this, Hidari," said Ryu, placing a driver that looked like a pair of motorcycle handlebars around his waist. "But you leave me no choice."

He pulled out a red Gaia Memory from his pocket decorated with a stylized A that resembled a fuel meter. Both Shotaro and Ryu then pressed on the buttons of their respective Gaia Memories.

**Joker! Accel!**

"Henshin!" Both Kamen Riders cried, inserting the Gaia Memories into their transformation belts.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:18 PM (Outside the Narumi Detective Agency)**

"Son of a bitch," Miura muttered, pulling the nails out of his hand. He bandaged the wound with a bandanna in his pocket before continuing. "Who's crazy idea was to give him nails for teeth?"

"What do we do now?" asked Jun, looking inside the Detective Agency. She looked down at Eiji leaning against the side of the building, still asleep despite everything that was going on. "We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"That's why I'm calling for help," said Mari, dialing a number on her cellphone. "I just hope everyone else can get here before something bad happens."

"Well, well, well..." said a voice. "What do we have here?"

Mari, Miura, Jun and Akiko turned to see Damballa appear in a pillar of light. In his hands was a large white cloth doll with brown hair and dressed in a red shirt, red pants, a black jacket and brown shoes. The most interesting about him was the large chain of rings attached to a loop on his belt.

"Damballa!" said Akiko. "What are you doing here?! And what are you carrying in your arms?"

"I've come to help create a new friend for Shotaro," Damballa hissed. "So, if you can be so kind, please move out of the way so I can begin my masterpiece."

"Over our dead bodies!" said Jun, shaking her fist at him. "We won't let you win! You're nothing more than a heartless monster just like the Zodiarts!"

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to those heartless monsters!" Damballa roared. "I am nothing like them at all! They are the ones who slaughtered my family in their stupid war! I'm more altruistic than those demons!"

"Turning a person into a mannequin isn't something so Samaritan-like," said Miura. He glanced at Mari who replied with a thumb's up. He then pointed his Coppelius Scepter at the serpent. "You're going down."

"You..." Damballa's eye began to twitch. "How are you still wielding that sheep's power?!"

"Because my love for Mari is more than a match for the hatred placed on me," Miura answered. "Now, it's time for you to go to sleep!"

"Keep him busy while I contact everyone else!" said Mari. "I'll join you once the word's out!"

"On it!" said Akiko, patting her jean pocket. She then whipped out her green slipper from her jacket as if it was a sword and said, "Let's do this man-to-man, Damballa!"

"Yeah!" said Jun, placing a strawberry lollipop into her mouth. "We won't let you win!"

"We shall see," Damballa replied, dropping the body in his hands onto the ground. He cracked his knuckles and added, "I'll just add you three into my doll collection once I beat you to the ground."

Mari just gulped as she waited for someone's phone to ring. She looked down at Eiji and prayed that they could save him from a fate worse than death itself.

* * *

**Next time: It's time to rally up the troops! The DenLiner is on its way to pick up the Cosmic Hunting Dogs and their allies as they make their way to the Narumi Detective Agency to save the day! Unfortunately, they're all gonna have to go through some pretty big obstacles before they can become the calvary.  
**

**To be continued in, 8-"Eternal Sonata"**


	15. Eternal Sonata

**A Month of Sundays**

**8: 5-20-5-14-1-12/19-15-14-1-20-1**

"_Eternal nothingness is fine if you happen to be dressed for it."_

_-Woody Allen_

**April 29, 2012**

**1:18 PM (outside the Kougami Foundation)**

Once the four Cosmic Hunting Dogs, Ohsugi, Owner and Kougami successfully exited the Kougami Foundation, the sound of a cellphone ringing caught their ears. Rumi pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Mari," she whispered, placing the call on speaker. "Hello?"

"Rumi-san!" Mari exclaimed. "You have to come to the Detective Agency now! It's chaos here!"

"Is it good chaos or bad chaos?" asked Taira. "Because we just finished beating up the former Zodiarts and our chairman has just gone supernova..."

"Damballa's going to make dolls out of two people and we have to stop him!" Mari interrupted. "I'll fill you in when you get here, so contact Takashi-sensei to bring the DenLiner to your location. Now!"

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Kougami shouted. "Who are these people who have been kidnapped?"

"One of them is named Eiji Hino, but we don't have a name on the other person. And for now, I think this will be..." The sound of someone screaming was heard in the background. "The least of our problems."

"We're on our way!" said Ibuki. "How's Jun?"

"I think she'll be fine," Mari replied. "She and Miura are doing their best to fight Damballa and..."

"Wait, Miura?!" Abe interrupted. "Miura's there too? I thought he was still brainwashed!"

"I said I'll explain later! Contact the DenLiner now!"

"We will," said Rumi. "See you later."

The phone hung up as the group shared a worried glance. The four Cosmic Hunting Dogs turned to the Kougami Foundation, seeing Nadeshiko doing her best to knock Sagittarius Nova off of his feet. Unfortunately for the group, Nadeshiko wasn't going to land a scratch on the new form, as she was soon flung out of a window and landed at their feet. Her Kamen Rider armor faded away as she struggled to rise to her knees.

"Nadeshiko!" said Ohsugi, rushing to the girl's aid. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah," Nadeshiko whispered. "I'll be fine."

"Where's the DenLiner at this point in time?" asked Kougami.

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell," Owner answered. "However, Station Master should be keeping an eye on it as we speak. He most certainly is on top of all things."

"I hope he is," Kougami replied. He looked to see Sagittarius Nova slowly approaching them from the broken window. "Because I highly doubt we'll all survive this fight."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:20 PM (KingLiner)**

Takashi Satake was anxious, and he had every right to be. His son was kidnapped, the students he were looking after were all scattered, there were two psychopaths tied up in the room next to him and instead of going out to free his son, he was having lunch.

Hana was having a lunch of a sandwich and iced tea while Naomi was pouring coffee for the adults. Satonaka was in the corner, keeping a good eye out on Sonada and Kijima who were dragged all the way to the KingLiner while the DenLiner was aired out from the flour bomb. The good news was that despite a few windows being broken and some singe marks everywhere, it was still operational.

"I can't sit here and do nothing!" Takashi exclaimed, slaming his fists on the table. "My son is in danger, two girls are off fighting an evil serpent, and the rest of the students are..." He began to tug on his hair in worry. "I'm so worried..."

"It's only natural, Satake-san," said Station Master. "Any teacher who worries about their students is a good teacher. However, you need to have faith in that they shall contact us when it's time."

At that moment, Takashi felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and set it to speaker. "Hello?"

"Takashi-sensei!" said Rumi. "We need the DenLiner right now! Mari's telling us to meet at the Detective Agency!"

"Rumi!" said Takashi, standing up. "Are you all right? Is anyone hurt?"

"We're all fine, but Mari, Jun and Miura might not be if we don't go now. We're at the front of the Kougami Foundation, but you need to hurry! The chairman's gotten an upgrade from his previous Zodiarts form and I highly doubt any of us will survive that."

"I'll be on my way!" Takashi replied. "Just wait for me until then."

"Will do! See you soon, sensei."

With that, the phone hung up. Station Master just smiled and took the coffee mug into his hands.

"Now you know what you must do," he said. "Are you ready?"

"I am," Takashi replied. "Time for this old dog to learn a few new tricks."

"I'm going with you," said Satonaka. "Sonada and Kijima can't do anything while they're unconscous, and even if they can, they won't be going anywhere for quite some time."

"Hana-chan and I will stay behind," said Naomi. "We'll keep an eye on those two bullies until it's time for us to head back to Kyoto. By then, everyone will be wanting to rest from the battles."

"And they'll be wanting to tell us how their strategies went down," Hana added. "At the very least, they'll win over Gentaro-san in some areas of the war."

"Thank you," said Takashi. "Now let's..."

His cellphone began to vibrate once more. He picked it up and placed it into his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dad?" asked a familiar voice. "It's me, Teruhiko."

"T-Teruhiko..." Takashi whispered. He felt tears swell in his eyes as he heard his son's voice on the phone. "Teruhiko, you're alive! Where are you? What happened?!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:22 PM (Cous Coussier)**

"I'm at a restaurant called Cous Coussier," Teruhiko replied, looking around. It was designed around the theme of India with ancient tapestries of Shiva resting on a thousand-headed snake, one of a white snake being used as a rope between some gods and demons, and multiple figurines of king cobras everywhere. The owner, Chiyoko, was in a beautiful blue sari who was currently keeping an eye on Ankh. "You don't know what I've been through for the last fifteen hours or so."

"I can only imagine," Takashi replied. "What are you doing?"

"Eating," Teruhiko swallowed a spoonful of curry before continuing. "I hadn't eaten anything so I'm fueling up before heading out. Where are you, dad?"

"I'm getting ready to leave on the DenLiner to pick up some friends. Then we're going to come pick you up so we can all head to the Narumi Detective Agency. We have a Serpent running loose."

"Another one?" Teruhiko took a glance at Ankh, recalling the strange snake that entered his throat. "Just great..."

"Just stay there until the DenLiner comes to the restaurant. Okay?"

"Yeah," Teruhiko smiled. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Teruhiko."

Teruhiko hung up and handed the cellphone back to Hina. Hina just nodded her head.

"This is going to be dangerous," she noted. "Do we even have a plan?"

"No," Teruhiko replied. "That's why we're all assembling at the Detective Agency. The world needs us now more than ever, and the main attack force is too busy to answer our calls. It's our time to shine, Hina-san. Are you ready?"

"Definitely. I won't stand in the side-lines ever again. I'll be at the front, throwing everything I can to protect the people I love. That is my desire, just like your desire is to help end the madness caused by Ophiuchus."

Teruhiko nodded his head as he took a glance at both the unconscious Shingo and Ankh, resting at the couch. He knew that he could've done something to save them, but right now, stopping Damballa was the top-most priority.

"Hina-chan," said Chiyoko, approaching her close friend. "I wish you the best of luck. Bring Eiji back to us."

"I will, Chiyoko-san," Hina replied. "After that, let's all have some of those ice candies Ankh loves so much. Maybe we can make a dessert for him using those."

"I'm sure he'll love them," Chiyoko chuckled. She sighed sadly as she turned her gaze back at Ankh. "It's still amazing that he came back so soon...what with him coming from the future and all to give Eiji hope."

"Life works in mysterious ways," Hina murmured. "And sometimes, all we can do is use it to our advantage. This is just one of those times."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:25 PM (Outside the Narumi Detective Agency)**

Fighting Damballa was proving to be a very difficult task. He just stood there as Jun, Akiko and Miura tried attacking him with everything they had. He yawned in boredom for every attack that bounced off of him. Mari gulped as she stared at her cellphone. She already rallied the troops—now it was time to wait for them to arrive.

"You're making this too difficult, you know?" said Damballa. "Just let me in the agency and I won't have to make you my little playthings."

"That's not fair!" said Jun. "What did Eiji and...and...whoever's in your hands do to you? Why do you need those Kamen Riders in the first place?"

"They are special, dear girl..." Damballa twirled a strand of Haruto's hair around his fore finger. "I believe they shall give me what I need the most."

"At the expense of causing people to suffer for what you've done?" Miura exclaimed. "That's what the Zodiarts are all about. They don't care that they're hurting innocent people by making them monsters. All they want are results. You're no different."

"Jun and Miura are right," said Akiko. "You're some high and mighty god in Louisiana, but to us, you're a filthy snake with no qualms on making innocent people your playthings."

"How dare you..." Damballa grit his teeth and screamed, "HOW DARE YOU! Purple Rain!"

Stretching his palm toward the three, an orb of purple energy materialized, ready to incinerate his targets. While Akiko and Miura stepped back, Jun just stepped forward.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" she added. "You call yourself the protector of the weak, the handicapped, and the crippled, and I don't see that in you! You're just a demented serpent who tries to play god with other people's feelings! You wouldn't understand to be like us humans, having to suffer whenever a loved one dies! I bet you don't even _know_ how that feels."

At that moment, the orb in Damballa's hands fizzled out. His eyes went wide, and a look of disbelief was on his face. He dropped to his knees and fell silent. No one said a word.

"Is this a good thing or a very bad thing?" asked Mari.

"I have no clue," said Miura, shaking his head. "But maybe if we just step back, we probably won't have to-"

"DAMBALLA!"

The sound of someone screaming the Voodoo King Serpent's name caught the group off guard. Jumping into the air with four swords levitating around her was Yayoi Tokuda, whose face was twisted in rage.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Haruto!" she exclaimed. "DIE!"

Damballa turned around and snarled. Just as the swords were about to skewer him, he screamed, "Greensleeves!"

A patch of thorny vines rose from the ground and began to wrap around Yayoi's arms and legs. She fell onto the ground in pain and the four swords dropped also. She groaned as she saw Damballa standing up and glaring at her.

"Be lucky that I have more important things on my agenda," he stated. "Else I would probably use someone like you to be my Serpent-bearer's bride."

As he said this, a red-armored figure was thrown out a window and landed on his back, surrounded by shattered glass. When the armor faded away, it revealed Ryu Terui groaning in pain.

"Ryu!" Akiko exclaimed, rushing to her husband's aid. "Are you all right?"

"Shotaro's too strong," Ryu replied, sitting up. "He's unstoppable!"

"That's right," Shotaro cackled, leaping out of the windowsill. He looked down at Eiji's unconscious body and grinned. Mari wrapped her arms around Eiji in an attempt to shield him. Shotaro just kept smiling that nail-filled grin at the photographer. "And now it's time to play..."

"Indeed," Damballa added. "I'd love to stay and chat, but now it's time for my Serpent-bearer and I to do an art project together. It shall be a _masterpiece_."

Shotaro yanked Eiji out of Mari's hands and walked back into the Detective Agency. Miura tried to put Damballa to sleep with the Coppellius Scepter, but Damballa just socked him across the face with a punch before muttering a spell under his breath. As he walked off, a large purple dome materialized around the Narumi Detective Agency, preventing the heroes to interfere with his plans.

"Damn it!" Miura exclaimed, rubbing his cheek where Damballa punched him. "We're defenseless!"

"And we have more questions then answers," said Jun. She went to Yayoi's side and used one of the swords to slice off the vines. "Yayoi, what are you doing here? I thought you were at college."

"I _was_," Yayoi replied, sitting up. "Then a Serpent by the name of Damballa comes in and makes my friend into some sort of doll who calls Damballa 'papa'. What about you?"

"It's a very long story," Mari replied. "Since we can't do anything until that barrier vanishes and the rest of our friends show up, we might as well tell you what we've been doing for the past 21 hours. What about you?"

"My discoveries regarding Gentaro Kisaragi haven't been a walk in the park," Yayoi sighed. "In fact, it just told me one simple thing."

"And, what's that?" asked Jun.

"Let's just say that things are more than they appear to be," Yayoi answered. "I should also note that we're going to be in for a _very_ long war if we don't stop Ophiuchus and Gentaro soon. For now, I think I should start at the very beginning as to what Gentaro truly is."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryu.

"Gentaro Kisaragi is a descendant of Asclepius," Yayoi explained. "No, he's more than that. To be accurate, Gentaro Kisaragi is a special descendant of Asclepius that is otherwise known as the White Crow of the Veil."

* * *

**Next time: As Damballa begins to create his masterpiece on Eiji, the DenLiner begins to pick up the calvary that shall help the Cosmic Hunting Dogs achieve victory. Unfortunately, if Yayoi's findings are true, then things have gotten a lot tougher.**

**To be continued in, 8.5 "Sonata of Awakening"**


	16. Sonata of Awakening

**A Month of Sundays**

**8.5: 19-15-14-1-20-1/15-6/1-23-1-5-14-9-14-8**

"_If every day is an awakening, you will never grow old. You will just keep growing."_

_-Gail Sheehy_

**April 29, 2012 **

**1:23 PM (outside the Kougami Foundation)**

Sagittarius Nova rushed toward Ohsugi with his newfound speed, punching him the gut. Taira used his kusarigama's chain to wrap around Sagittarius Nova's arm, but the new form of the Zodiarts of the Archer caught it and hurled the small ninja toward his fellow Glee Club members.

"Ow!" said Ibuki, landing on Abe and Taira. "Sorry guys."

"Don't mind me," Taira replied. "I'm great as a cushion against evil."

Rumi was next as she raced toward her principal with the vaulting pole in hand. Sagittarius Nova raced toward her and grabbed onto the pole with his hand, snapping it in half. Without her weapon, Rumi was defenseless to Sagittarius Nova kicking her in the stomach before pinning her down to the ground with his foot.

"If you thought you could get the upper hand on me this time, you were mistaken," Sagittarius Nova hissed. "Any last words?"

Rumi snarled and spat right in the principal's eye as she saw Abe and Taira come to their sesnes. She struggled to push Sagittarius Nova's foot off of her as Abe was about to stab the Sagitarius Nova from behind...

Or at least, that was the plan had Sagitarius Nova catch the blade in his hand and stab Abe's coat to pin him to the ground. When Taira tried to do it with his axe, he too was punched in the gut and his axe tossed aside.

"Damn it!" Ohsugi exclaimed. "We're defenseless!"

"Do not worry," said Owner. "Hope is coming in 3...2...1..."

The sound of a train whistle caught everyone's attention. The DenLiner appeared from a shimmering portal in the sky and a giant railroad track materialized inbetween the eight-man group and the Sagittarius Nova. A door opened as Satonaka motioned for everyone to get in.

"Just in time!" said Abe. He stepped inside and looked around. "What happened here?"

"There was a little bit of an explosion problem," Satonaka replied. "And you?"

"Peachy," Taira muttered, sitting down on a chair. "I suppose you didn't have to go through beating up your old classmates and seeing your principal do a complete metamorphosis in front of your very eyes."

Sagittarius Nova tried to fire an arrow at the side of the DenLiner, but missed as the train began to speed off toward unknown destination. The last sight he saw before the train vanished was Nadeshiko waving at him bye-bye.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:25 PM (DenLiner)**

"These children did very well, Satonaka-kun," Kougami explained. "It was UNBELIEVABLE!"

"I don't need anymore yelling right now," Rumi leaning against the wall. She looked down at her wrecked vaulting pole and moaned. "Are we going to head off to the Detective Agency now?"

"Not yet," said Takashi, staring at his cellphone. "We've got one more stop to make before we head off."

"What?!" said Ibuki. "Mari needs our help! She's going after the giant serpent who likes playing with dollies and-"

"Teruhiko is alive," Takashi interrupted. "He escaped the kidnappings from Foundation X and is at a restaurant right now called the Cous Coussier!"

"SUBARASHI!" Kougami screamed. "We must celebrate this great revelation! Satonaka-kun, help me prepare a cake for our young friend."

"And while they're at that," said Owner. "I shall be calling ahead for one of our friends to be your transportation for the rest of the day. Ohsugi and I need to have a little conversation about something."

"You mean about the staff, right?" asked Abe, seeing Ohsugi look at the winged serpent staff in hand. "That did come in out of nowhere."

"That and I'm worried sick over the others in Kyoto," Ohsugi added. "Gentaro could be slaughtering innocent people like Ryusei did..."

"Ryusei killed someone?" asked Rumi. "But...how?"

"His mind is warped now," Nadeshiko answered. "He's no longer himself."

"When was he ever truly himself?" asked Taira. "All we saw was a mask and a persona underneath it—that doesn't exactly mean he's 'himself'."

"Either way," said Takashi. "We're going to be dealing with more and more craziness as time goes on. The best we can do is stay strong, because the world depends on us more than ever."

Everyone nodded their heads as the DenLiner headed to the small restaurant known as the Cous Cossier.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:27 PM (outside the Narumi Detective Agency)**

Yayoi's tale made Jun, Akiko, Ryu, Mari and Miura silent as she recalled her tale of discovering Gentaro at the funeral service, her investigations with her online friend, almost becoming a test subject from 'the men in white', and meeting with the boy known as Haruto Souma. At the same time, when Haruto's name came up, Yayoi looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"And that's the story," Yayoi finished. "That's why I'm here."

"Damn," said Miura. "It's amazing that you're still alive in one piece after what you went through."

"Yayoi," said Mari. "We're going to save Haruto from his fate. Ayida-Weddo's magic will heal him and the two of you can continue your investigations on Gentaro. It'll be all right. You just need hope."

"Hope," Yayoi repeated. "That's what Haruto told me. 'I shall be your hope'...and now he's not. I have to be his hope now, and I'm scared! I've never fought before like this and when I was the Coma Zodiarts, that was just me lashing out like a scared child. This is different. I'm...I'm..."

"Calm down, Yayoi," said Jun, pulling out a lollipop from her pocket. "Please, have something sweet to calm you down. I don't want anymore tears today...there's already been so much crying as it is."

Yayoi wiped the tears forming in her eyes and took the lollipop in her mouth.

"You're right," she said. "I have to stay strong for Haruto's sake. I have to be his hope now more than ever."

Akiko rummaged for the item in her pocket and pulled it out. She wanted to chuck it into the closest incinerator and never see it again, but it was there for her...and she had to use it. She didn't want to admit this to anyone, but she was afraid for her life. Shotaro was far too gone, and Philip was probably the same. She couldn't contact the police for many reasons involving the fact that Jinno and Makura were gone on business in Hokkaido and no one else would actually believe her story. Sure Queen, Elizabeth and Watcher would probably sympathise with her, but believe in the fact that the famous detective of Futo was a wooden doll with nails for teeth? That was something out of a work of fiction.

"Shotaro had a reason to have that picture," Ryu explained, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You have the power to do this."

"I hope so," Akiko whispered. She turned to the purple barrier encased over the detective agency. "I truly hope so."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:30 PM (inside the Narumi Detective Agency)**

Eiji Hino groaned, trying to figure out what happened to him. He met up with someone, or rather collided with them, then heard his scanner belt cry out the names of three new Core Medals. After that, everything was a blur. There was some growls, spikes, a tree falling, him being chained up, but other than that he had no recollection of coming to this strange place...whatever it may be.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in some underground garage. There were a couple of white boards with strange equations in one corner, and another had a giant pile of smouldering ash. He tried to sit up, but he found himself bound to a table. For some odd reason, it reminded him of that Kamen Rider movie Kougami requested to film.

"Oh, you're awake," said a voice. "That's good. It would be wrong for an esteemed guest to be asleep prior to his time in the spotlight."

Eiji turned his head to the right, seeing Shotaro Hidari approach him. He sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't going to be alone in this mess. But as Shotaro approached the light, Eiji felt his hope fade away. It looked like the hard-boiled detective, but this Shotaro was made out of wood with purple glassy eyes and two rows of sharp nails for teeth. Printed on Shotaro's forehead was a strange symbol of two snakes intertwined with a pair of crossed flags.

Shotaro's grin grew, exposing more and more of those sharp nails. Eiji shuddered.

"Eiji Hino," said Shotaro. "It's wonderful to see such a good friend of me to come visit me again. That means we can all play together once Master Damballa fixes you up!"

He laughed, but the laugh was hollow and eerie. Eiji felt shivers run down his spine as he saw Shotaro cough a bit before falling silent. After a few seconds, Eiji found the courage to speak.

"What happened to you, Shotaro?" he asked. "Why are you made out of wood? Why are your eyes glowing purple? And why do you have nails in your mouth?"

"Oh? Do you like my handiwork?" a sibilant voice whispered in the darkness. "I'm glad you do. Shotaro was one of my favorites to work with."

Shotaro turned around, seeing a figure emerged in a portal of light, carrying a body in his hands. Eiji looked back from the figure then back at Shotaro: the figure was a completely white version of Shotaro, like he was some sort of ghost. The 'ghost' had a pair of gold eyes and black stitches around his eyes. When he grinned, it reminded Eiji of a sinister clown from an old faded circus poster.

"Greetings," the figure began, setting the body on a table next to Eiji. "Call me Voodoo King Damballa, and I think you've met my Serpent-bearer, Shotaro. Have you not?"

"S-Serpent-bearer?" Eiji repeated. "What's that?"

"It's the most GLORIOUS feeling!" Shotaro exclaimed. "The kindness of my master has given me new life! I was killed by my own partner and my soul was going to be taken to the great beyond. But NOT YET!" He laughed. "Damballa gave me life once more, and I don't feel any pain or hurt or sadness...all I know is that I can keep being happy despite the fact that I lost so much, but that also means that I'll grow so lonely when everyone else dies off..." he turned his gaze to Eiji. "So that's why I needed to bring you here. Damballa is going to make you into a precious, precious doll that will be my best friend FOREVER!"

"Shotaro, you're not in your right state of mind!" Eiji exclaimed, struggling with the chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles. "I can help you! I can free you from Damballa's influence! Just free me from this prison! Please!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Damballa, pulling out a needle and thread from his pocket. He set the body upright, keeping a good eye over the ripped arm socket. As he threaded the needle, he continued to speak. "Should I disappear, Shotaro's soul will be gone, and all that will be left is the body you see there." He began sewing the arm back on. "And so will Haruto's."

"Haruto?" Eiji turned to the body and looked at it closely. Aside from the white cloth-like skin, Haruto had a black jacket, red shirt, red pants and brown shoes. Attached to a loop on his pants was a giant chain of rings, each of them having a large gem in the center. On his left ring finger was a ring with a giant ruby. "What did you do to him?!"

"He made me all better!" Haruto giggled, lifting his gaze toward Eiji. Haruto's eyes were two golden buttons, and his mouth was a thick line of black thread. "I used to be afraid, and have so many worries. Not anymore! Being a doll will be the best thing ever! We can be happy and give other people happiness by being with them! Isn't that right, Shotaro?"

"Yes indeed!" Shotaro laughed. "I don't have to feel pain, and I don't have to feel sadness. Soon, you'll be just like US!"

"I don't want to be like you!" Eiji screamed, pulling onto the chains. "I want to help you and get you out of this state!"

"Shh.." said Shotaro, placing a finger on Eiji's lips. "Don't say anything else until it is time. Soon enough, you'll be singing and spouting out words of happiness. You'll be living in a rose-colored world where there's no such thing as sadness or pain or suffering...you'll love it."

"There," said Damballa, stepping back. "Your arm is good as new, Haruto."

Haruto moved his arm up and down and then rotated it in a circle. After discovering that it wasn't going to be pulled away so easily, he hopped out of the bed and hugged Damballa.

"Thank you, papa!" he exclaimed. "I love you!"

"I love you too, my sweet little boy," Damballa placed a kiss on Haruto's forehead. "And now," he turned to Eiji. "What do think we shall do with him?"

"I know!" Haruto removed the blue ring strapped to the chain and showed it to Eiji. "We'll give him a pair of bright blue eyes the color of the sky!"

"And they'll be made out of a gemstone similar to your ring!" Shotaro added. "And there are so many other things we can do!"

"We'll give him some pretty tattoos all over his face!" Haruto suggested.

"The voice of an angel!"

"The flexibility of a dancer!"

"The wings of a bird!"

"The smile of a crocodile!"

"He'll have such bright, rosy cheeks!"

"And the verse and diction of a poet!"

"When he touches something, it's like a butterfly's kiss!"

"He'll wear necklaces with green beads on them!"

"But I thought we were going to give him blue eyes..."

"Then we'll give him green eyes, like this!" Haruto swapped the blue ring for the bright green one. "What do you think?"

As Shotaro and Haruto bounced ideas back and forth from one another, Damballa dipped his hands into a container of face paint he carried in his coat. Eiji was about to say something, but he felt the corners of his mouth pushed up by Shotaro and Haruto.

"Smile!" said Shotaro. "You can't be a good harlequin without a good smile!"

"That's right!" Haruto giggled. "You'll be happy forever and ever and ever and EVER..."

Eiji wanted to scream, but his mouth was sealed shut by the face paint that Damballa began to smear all over his face. At the same time, the only noise that he heard were Shotaro and Haruto laughing. What they were laughing about, he couldn't tell. Better yet, he didn't want to know what was so funny for the two to laugh about.

"Now that he has a smile on his face," said Damballa. "What do you say that we all dress him up for the show?"

"Goody!" Shotaro and Haruto exclaimed.

As Eiji still kept that forced smile on his face, he heard Damballa chant something. No, it sounded more like he was hissing. He was struggling with all of his might, but then he felt something strange. He looked down, and he saw his legs turning white, just like his face. He turned his gaze to his right, seeing Shotaro prick his finger with a nail while inscribing some strange symbol on his forehead. Eiji felt like his head was going to explode.

"_It hurts!" _ He thought in his mind. _"Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it...it's like my mind is being ripped apart! Someone, anyone...SAVE ME! Help me...please...it hurtsss...it hurts so good! I feel so happy...hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Unfortunately, no one could hear him. Still, Eiji Hino kept that twisted smile on his face even as his sanity started to break into a thousand pieces.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:33 PM (Cous Coussier)**

The sound of a train whistle alerted Teruhiko to go outside. He stepped out and saw the DenLiner appear in the sky, slowly making its way to the entrance.

"What the...?" he asked himself. "Is this what I think it is?"

Hina also stepped out and saw someone run out of the train and hug Teruhiko. Teruhiko replied by wrapping his arms around the person.

"Dad," Teruhiko whispered. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" Takashi exclaimed. "You look like a dog...and I wasn't there to save you..."

"It's all right, dad...or at least I think it'll be. What happened to you, though?" Teruhiko noticed the burn marks around his father's face. "Did you get caught in an explosion or something?"

"Sort of," Takashi explained. "What happened to you? Where did you go? How did you end up here?"

"All of them are great questions, but that will have to wait till later." Teruhiko turned to the DenLiner and at the four faces smiling back at him. "Where's Mari and Jun?"

"Waiting for us, most likely," said Hina. "Teruhiko-kun, let's depart."

"Wait a minute, you three!"

Takashi, Teruhiko and Hina turned around to Shingo slowly approach them. He began loading his gun with bullets as he spoke.

"I'm going with you," he said. "I'm not going to leave you three to fight off against this threat alone. Eiji's got a lot of explaining to do regarding his adventures and why he left so quickly last time."

"And I do have to apologize for him accidentally becoming a werewolf," Teruhiko noted. "Man, I thought life after being a Zodiarts would calm down."

"It'll calm down once this threat is over," said Takashi. "Now come on, Teruhiko...Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!"

Teruhiko laughed as the four headed toward the DenLiner. Chiyoko waved them off goodbye before she turned her gaze back at a sleeping Ankh. She smiled to herself.

"_We're all waiting for you to wake up soon," _she thought. _"We've all missed you, Ankh..."_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:33 PM (?)**

Deep within Ankh's mind, there was an internal struggle between two beings.

One was the original Ankh, whose arms and legs were bound by large, green pythons. He tried to yell something, but his mouth was covered by the belly of a giant Burmese python that threatened to let him die from suffocation.

The other was a young boy that looked just like Ankh, except he had the bird-like arm on his left side. Growing from his back was a pair of green feathery wings and when he smiled, he revealed a pair of sharp fangs. He was currently sitting on Ankh's stomach, clutching a small dog figurine with wheels made out of obsidian.

"We're going to have so much fun together," the boy giggled. "We're going to be best friends forever! Don't you agree?"

Ankh just glared at the boy as he continued to struggle against the living shackles. The pythons replied by tightening their grip around him, but Ankh wasn't going to be deterred. It was going to take more than a little boy parading around in his skin to get him to surrender.

The boy smiled as he continued to play around with the toy in his hands. For now, the two of them were all alone in their little world.

* * *

**Next time: At last, Damballa is ready to play his twisted little game with the Cosmic Hunting Dogs. Even with the parties combined to fight off this evil, Damballa isn't going to take this lying down. He's going to put on a show for his audience and it'll be a show that no one will forget.**

**To be continued in, 9-"Awakening of Twin Blades"**


	17. Awakening of Twin Blades

**A Month of Sundays**

**9: 1-23-1-11-5-14-9-14-7/15-6/20-23-9-14/2-12-1-4-5-1 9**

"_Temper is a weapon that we hold by the blade."_

_-James M. Barrie_

**April 29, 2012**

**1:38 PM (DenLiner)**

Teruhiko felt a myriad of emotions bubbling inside him as he saw the DenLiner. Not only that, he was greeted by his fellow Cosmic Hunting Dogs who bombarded him with questions regarding how he was able to survive whatever he went through for the past fifteen hours or what he had been up to since they last left Amanogawa High the day before. He also had to contend with Kougami screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" or "SUBARASHI!" at any given moment. Still, he took it in stride in the fact that he was in good company away from Foundation X.

He gave a quick hello to Satonaka, who was currently helping Kougami make one of many cakes judging by the ingredients on the counter, and also said hello to a quiet Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko just smiled sadly before whispering, "Welcome back." Teruhiko wanted to probe into what was making her so sad, but he knew it wasn't the time.

Once he made it to where Rumi, Abe, Taira and Ibuki were sitting, the four began to take turns on how they started beating bad guys left and right with nothing more than the weapons and clothes on their backs. Teruhiko just stayed silent as Rumi explained how she courageously planted the exploding tag that knocked Jin unconscious, or how Abe blinded Shotaro with the powder in his scabbard. Taira and Ibuki also pretended to be King Damballa and Shotaro back as they were in the Narumi Detective Agency with their creepy laughter and child-like mannerisms. It was just a time for the five to rest, sit back and laugh...something they hadn't been able to do since their whole adventure started.

Hina and Shingo were also getting adjusted into traversing in the DenLiner. Shingo had some vague memory of it during a strange incident of the past being changed (mostly by Ankh being selfish). Hina was listening to the Cosmic Hunting Dogs mimicking the fights they had over the course of what was only five hours. Had it only been that long? Moreover, she also was worried over Eiji's condition and of the serpent that was casting his evil spell to make the poor Kamen Rider nothing more than a puppet.

"Hina," said Takashi, turning to the distraught girl. "We're going to get your friend back. I promise."

"Thank you, Takashi-sensei," Hina answered. "I just hope your students are doing fine."

"They've survived tougher things," Takashi replied. "But I have every right to worry. I mean, you don't just learn that your school chairman is enacting a strange ritual and is using innocent kids as part of it every day...then you figure out that a person so pure of heart has become an evil monster twisted by an entity of darkness and soon, what can you do?"

"Yeah," Hina let out a long, drawn-out sigh. "I mean...when onii-chan was possessed by Ankh a few years ago, I didn't know what to do. It was just so much to take in at that time, but now I'm stronger. I'm willing to fight."

"And that's all that matters right now," Takashi smiled. "We'll make sure that everyone gets a happy ending."

Hina nodded her head as she saw her brother loading his gun with bullets and aiming it, as if preparing to shoot an imaginary target.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:40 PM (DenLiner: Car #2)**

In a separate car far from the loud chatter, Chuta Ohsugi held the Liner Pass in hand. Concentrating, he saw the pass transform into the staff that materialized back at the Kougami Foundation. He couldn't believe his eyes, but after what he went through the last few days, this wasn't as crazy as an ancient serpent possessing a student of his, or the fact that the love of his life wasn't as sweet as she appeared to be.

"So tell me," said Ohsugi, showing the winged serpent staff to Owner. "What exactly have I become a part of?"

"The Cult of Caduceus is an ancient society dedicated to keep the recordings of the ancient world secret," Owner explained. "The caduceus, the staff you hold in your hand, is based on the staff Hermes once carried. It is a sign of messages, trickery and commerce. As long as you bear the symbol of the caduceus, you are able to unlock a myriad secrets that will help you uncover the information regarding the War of the Stars."

"You mean like that the Liner Pass you and Station Master gave me. But how was the card able to let me teleport me from place to place? When I was taken to the M-BUS satellite yesterday, I found myself in the Rabbit Hatch when I used it."

"It is because it takes you to a place of safety and rest. The Rabbit Hatch was a place important to you. It is the base of the Kamen Rider Club, where you swore to protect your students from the likes of the Zodiarts, correct?"

Ohsugi nodded his head as he recalled his speech to the Kamen Rider Club. If it wasn't for Gentaro, he would've been a victim to the Musca Zodiarts' attacks. It showed that he had to let go of his own prejudice and actually do _something_ of importance. If being part of this strange cult could help him out, then so be it. Plus, he just stated to his chairman's face that he'd be the new principal and put an end to the madness. He couldn't take those words back now.

"The Cult of Caduceus was created after the death of Asclepius," Owner continued. "They make their mark as the true symbol of medicine to hide Asclepius's true identity. Asclepius was more than a human being—he was a son of Apollo and thus gained the god's abilities of healing. Such people would kill for that power."

"And how does Ophiuchus factor into this?" asked Ohsugi. "Ophiuchus is a Serpent, but his constellation-"

"The constellation is of Asclepius's corpse being taken over by Ophiuchus the Serpent, just like what is happening to young Gentaro Kisaragi. Once Gentaro's soul has been devoured, Ophiuchus will gain control and the world will be destroyed. Ever since Zeus sent the body into the sky, he has been absorbing Cosmic Energy to power himself up against the beings who rejected him." Owner narrowed his eyes. "We are the Earth's last defense against this threat—we are the only ones who can save it from the horror of Ophiuchus's vengeance."

"I know," Ohsugi stared at the staff in hand. "I just hope that we'll live long enough to stop it."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:45 PM (outside the Narumi Detective Agency)**

The party was split into three groups: Yayoi who was staring at a card in her hand, Akiko and Ryu trying to peer inside the Narumi Detective Agency past the barrier blocking them, and Jun and Miura assisting Mari in using her new powers.

"Now," said the Rainbow Serpent, circling Mari. "Can you imagine the seven colors in your mind? All of them are there, separating themselves from one another to become weapons."

Mari nodded her head as she stood still, concentrating her focus on Miura who was standing ten feet away from her. Seven orbs, all the colors of the rainbow, danced around her as she took in another deep breath and exhaled.

"Good," Rainbow Serpent noted. "Now, let's bring out the red and blue ones out again. We must focus on the binding spell to help immobilize your opponents."

Mari grasped onto the red and blue orbs as they transformed into whips. Keeping her eye on Miura, she raised her hands into the air and brought them forward, the bands of light wrapping around Miura's arms. With a mighty tug, Mari pulled Miura into the air...

And then slowly lowered her hands as Miura descended at an equal pace. Jun clapped her hands in approval.

"That was so cool!" she exclaimed. "Can you do that again?"

"Maybe later," said Mari. She looked back at the Narumi Detective Agency and frowned. "We need to get ready...who knows what's going to show up from out of nowhere?"

The sound of a train whistling caught everyone's attention. Akiko pointed to the sky as the DenLiner appeared, summoning railroad tracks in front of it. It came to a complete stop in front of the group.

"What is that?" asked Ryu.

"The DenLiner," said Mari. "That means..."

The door opened as Rumi, Abe, Taira, Ibuki and Teruhiko stepped out, going to their friends and hugging them in relief. Takashi, Hina and Shingo also stepped down, but were more relaxed then the excited teenagers.

"Officer Shingo Izumi," said Shingo, pulling out his badge to Akiko and Ryu. "It is nice to see you once more, Terui-san."

"Likewise," Ryu noted. "How did you get involved in this situation?"

"Shotaro took a good friend of ours," Hina answered. "We're just here to get him back."

"Ah!" said Akiko. "That's right! Shotaro teleported to the Detective Agency with Eiji-san, but the barrier here won't allow us to enter until it's time...whatever that means."

"This travesty has to stop," said Takashi. "And we're going to be down a few men."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryu.

The DenLiner blew its whistle once more as it began to travel toward its new destination. Ohsugi opened a window and waved good-bye to everyone before he was nothing more than a speck in the afternoon sky.

"Chuta needs to head back to Kyoto to check up on his classmates and their allies," Takashi explained. "And he wants to prove that he has what it takes to become the next principal of Amanogawa High." he smiled. "I believe that he'll definitely make a better principal than Hayami. At least Chuta's not some sort of despicable cockroach."

Meanwhile, the Cosmic Hunting Dogs were getting reacquainted with one another as the Rainbow Serpent looked on. Jun explained how Mari cured Miura's brainwashing spell by expressing her love for him, while Mari stayed quiet with a blush on her cheeks. When the Rainbow Serpent chuckled, that caught everyone's attention.

"So that's her?" asked Ibuki, looking up. "She looks so...not what I expected her to be."

"Is she on our side now?" asked Rumi. "I mean, she hasn't made you give up your soul or something like that, Mari..."

"I beg to differ," said the Rainbow Serpent. "I want to see how she will put my teachings to good use against my former Master. Damballa is very curious and that drives his need to learn more and more about his surroundings."

"Curious?" asked Taira, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, but Damballa doesn't fit in the whole 'be a little kid and explore the world with wide eyes' thing. No, he's more curious in the idea like 'I'm going to tear you into bits to see what makes you tick.'"

"And that's been bugging me a bit," said Abe. "Why dolls? I mean, Gentaro's not parading around like some evil demented porcelain doll and stuff."

"He's looking for something," said Yayoi, approaching the Cosmic Hunting Dogs. "All of the Serpents want something for personal gain, else they wouldn't make these contracts. What exactly do we know about them?"

"He likes white foods and is the protector of the handicapped and disabled," Jun replied. "And yet...there's something more. I don't know how to put it, but when I called him out for his apathy, I could swear he was listening to me...until you showed up, Yayoi."

"Sorry about that," Yayoi replied. "I felt so powerless against Damballa and what he did to Haruto that I just wanted to stab him in the heart so he knew what it was like. I didn't know anything else about him so I was easily defeated."

"This Haruto person," said Rumi. "Do you...love him?"

"I..." Yayoi shook her head as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "We only met for one day...I highly doubt that we could seriously be considering a relationship in just a short amount of time."

Suddenly, the barrier started to fade away. The Rainbow Serpent widened her eyes before transforming into a rainbow that wrapped around Mari's body.

"What's going on?" asked Miura. "Why did she retreat?"

"Maybe it was because of that," said Jun, pointing to the Narumi Detective Agency. "Look!"

A bright light covered the Detective Agency and it soon began to grow. It grew at least three times its size, transforming into a large circus tent with many flags flapping in the breeze. The sound of a circus calliope hovered in the air as Damballa walked out of the tent, a smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he announced. "Welcome to today's show! I, Voodoo King Damballa, am here to announce the Greatest Show on Earth!"

Explosions of smoke appeared behind him as he laughed. No one found it funny at all.

"I have three acts on display today,"Damballa continued. "And up to three people can fight them off in order to gain the ultimate prize: their very lives." He chuckled. "So, if you will be so kind, please follow me to the Carnival of the Human Spirit!"

He bowed toward the group and began to walk off. He took three steps before turning around, slightly confused as to why no one was following his instructions.

"Come in, come in," Damballa coaxed. "We haven't got all day. Or maybe I should just grab three people for the first battle. Greensleeves!"

Three thorny vines flew from the ground and wrapped themselves around Mari, Miura and Yayoi's wrists. Before any of them had time to react, they were flung past Damballa and tumbled through the entrance of the circus.

"After them!" said Teruhiko. "Come on, everyone!"

The group ran into the circus tent as Damballa's grin stretched from ear to ear. Everything was going according to plan.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:50 PM (Carnival of the Human Spirit)**

"Ack!"

"Oof!"

"Ow..."

Yayoi, Mari and Miura groaned as the vines dropped them onto the ground. They stood up, trying to figure out their surroundings. It was completely dark, and the only source of light was a spotlight shining down on them.

"I don't like this," said Yayoi, darting her eyes back and forth. "I _really_ don't like this."

"How much power does Damballa even have?" asked Miura. "I mean, how did he create all of this?"

"I don't think we want to find out," said Mari. "The real question is, what do we do now?"

Suddenly, the sound of a drumroll caught their ears. Then, they heard Damballa speak.

"Welcome, little ones!" he boomed. "I hope you're ready for the first act! You see, I need someone to 'play around' with my little friends, and you three will be the perfect act for this one."

"Bring it on!" said Yayoi. "Who's the first victim?"

"Oh? Is someone eager to start a fight? Well, if you look behind you, I think you'll see who you're fighting against."

Yayoi, Miura and Mari followed Damballa's instructions as a spotlight began to shine on a figure sleeping in a rocking chair. In the person's arms was a cloth doll of Damballa in white clothing, golden eyes and a big stitched grin.

"Creepy..." Miura whispered.

"No..." Yayoi whispered, seeing the person's brown hair, black jacket and red pants. She frantically shook her head. "Not him! I don't want to fight him!"

"My sweet little boy," Damballa cooed. "Wake up...you have guests. Let's give them a warm welcome, Haruto. Okay?"

Haruto lifted his head and yawned, his mouth opening to reveal a large black hole. He stood up and placed the doll on the rocking chair, pushing the chair so that it would go back and forth. The creaking of the rocking chair only highlighted the frightening aura surrounding the three combatants.

"This is your first combatant," Damballa explained. "You must defeat him to advance. Of course, the show's over if all three of you die by his hands..." he laughed. "So Haruto, are you ready?"

"I'm always ready, papa," Haruto answered, lifting his gaze to show his golden button eyes. "Let's play nice!"

"Not today!" said Miura, pointing at Haruto with the Coppelius scepter in hand. "It's nap time for you!"

"Iris!" said Mari, raising her hands into the air. The Rainbow Serpent materialized before wrapping around her Serpent-bearer, dyeing Mari's hair white and dressing her up in a rainbow-colored cloak with a white cape going down to her shoulders. In her hands was her magical rain-stick, and her eyes were the color of emeralds.

"Pretty..." Haruto gasped. "Do it again!"

"Haruto," said Yayoi. She clenched her hand and said, "I don't want to do this to you, but I must."

She raised the card into the air, revealing an image of a person lying in prayer and four swords decorating the wall. If one took a closer look, the person that was lying in prayer was none other than Haruto Souma himself.

"I summon my Four of Swords!" she cried. "Come forth and let me free my friend from this evil spell!"

The card began to glow as four swords hovered in the air: a red saber, a blue rapier, a gold wakizashi, and a green scimitar. Yayoi took the rapier into her hands, the tip emitting an icy mist that dropped the temperature of the room by about five degrees.

"Wow..." said Miura. "Where did you get that?"

"Long story," Yayoi answered. "The only thing you need to know is that I'm not going to be at the sidelines anymore. I'm going to fight!"

"Yay!" Haruto jumped up and down and clapped his hands. "This will be so much fun!"

Yayoi snarled as she rushed toward Haruto, bringing the rapier back before thrusting it forward, hoping to encase Haruto in ice. Instead, Haruto grabbed onto Yayoi's hand, lifting it into the air so he can stare into her eyes. Yayoi gulped as she saw those button eyes almost boring into her soul.

"Why would you do something like that?" asked Haruto, his voice dropped to a whisper. "Playing with swords isn't nice...you might poke an eye out. Like so..."

He yanked the rapier out of Yayoi's hands and raised it to the air. Then, he brought it down onto Yayoi's trembling eyes.

* * *

**Next time: The macabre show has only just begun! As the audience can only watch as Haruto begins to pummel the first combatants without any ounce of remorse, Yayoi must reach deep into his heart before it's too late.**

**To be continued in, 9.5 "Blades of Glory"**


	18. Blades of Glory

**A Month of Sundays**

**9.5: 2-12-1-4-5-19/15-6/8-12-15-18-25**

"_The greater the obstacle, the more glory in overcoming it."_

_-Moliere_

**April 29, 2012**

**1:10 PM (Omokegado Antique Shop)**

"_But there has to be something I can do to save Haruto!" Yayoi exclaimed. "What do you mean I can't do anything?"_

"_Yayoi," Wajima explained. "You're going into dangerous territory. You don't have the skills to defeat Damballa. He's dangerous!"_

"_And so was Mei and Renenutet, and I survived!" Yayoi sat down and placed her head into her hands. "But I shouldn't have...Haruto's dead because I wasn't able to save him!"_

"_That's what Mei wants you to think," said Koyomi. "She wants you to feel despair because she knew that you'd be focus on deflecting the swords to not realize that her real aim was for Haruto. You did the best thing that anyone could've done in that type of situation."_

"_It's not enough though," Yayoi sobbed. "I need more power...I need to be able to save Haruto..."_

_As Koyomi went to comfort her dear friend,Wajima looked into his small chest of crystals. He pulled out a small sack at the very bottom and opened it, revealing four small crystal shards: one red, one yellow, one blue and one green. He then approached Yayoi and placed them into her hands._

"_Here," he said. "I want you to focus. These shards are leftovers from pieces of jewelery that I worked with over the years. They might provide enough juice to give you what you really need."_

"_Are you sure?" asked Yayoi, staring at the shards. "I mean, they look so...small."_

"_Just focus on what you want," Wajima insisted. "Place a little faith in yourself and your abilities. That's all."_

"_Okay, then. Here goes."_

_Yayo clenched her fist and concentrated. The only thought in her mind was the Four of Swords card Mei drew that spelled the end of Haruto. The card was causing so much anger and hatred on herself, and she was blaming herself for not being there for her dear friend._

_No, Haruto was more than a dear friend. He was a Samaritan—he didn't have to save her from the men in white. She could never thank him enough for that altruistic act...but she could now. She needed to save him, not only as a thank you, but also for it to be a way to get rid of her guilty conscious._

_After a few minutes of total concentration, Yayoi opened her eyes. She unclenched her fist to find a tarot card in her hand: the Four of Swords. What really tugged on her heartstrings was the person in prayer. It was Haruto. _

_Then, the card began to glow. When the light faded, the card transformed into four different types of swords: a rapier, a sabre, a wakizashi and a scimitar. Yayoi took the sabre into her hands and gasped when the blade was encased in flames._

"_It can't be..." Wajima gasped. "Are you..."_

"_Am I what?" asked Yayoi, releasing her grasp on the sabre. "What is it, Wajima?"_

"_It's nothing," Wajima quickly answered. "I just couldn't imagine the crystals to create something like that, though."_

"_I'll ask for specifics later," said Yayoi, seeing the swords transform back to a Four of Swords card. "I have to go save Haruto, and I don't want to come back here until he's safe and sound. So, thank you Wajima and Koyomi...I'll see you soon."_

"_Good luck," said Koyomi, grasping onto Yayoi's hands. "And slap Haruto across the face for me."_

_Yayoi nodded her head as she pulled out the Two of Coins card from her pocket. Materializing underneath her feet was a circle with a golden star in the center. Then, she sank onto the floor, teleporting away from the antique shop._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:50 PM (Carnival of the Human Spirit)**

Thinking quick, Yayoi brought her hand forward just as Haruto was about to pierce her eyes out with a rapier. The green scimitar flew towards its master's side as Yayoi used it to shield herself from becoming blind.

"Eh?" asked Haruto. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Yayoi snarled as she kicked Haruto in the stomach. She then sliced his hand off with the scimitar and picked up the rapier before pointing both swords at Haruto. "I don't like doing this..." she swallowed a lump in her throat. "But I have to! Haruto, I want to end your suffering!"

"I'm not suffering, though..." Haruto spat out a needle and thread from his mouth and began to sew his hand back on. "I'm so happy...don't you see?"

"We see," said Miura. "And no one likes it. Look, we can't just sit around while you go and play picnic with gummy bears and all that. We have to kill you."

"But that's not playing nice!" Haruto exclaimed. Once his hand was completely attached to his wrist, he lightly shook it to make sure the stitches were intact. "Say, do you know any games we can play together?"

"This is getting really freaky..." Mari noted. "Why would we want to play when-"

"Soccer," Yayoi interrupted. "We can play soccer, right?"

"Soccer!" Haruto exclaimed, clapping his hands. "I _love _soccer! I'll get the ball ready and then we can all play! See?"

Using the ring on his right ring finger, he placed it over the belt around his waist. To Mari and Miura, the center of the belt looked like a giant hand.

**Connect, Please**.

Haruto stuck his hand into a large red rune circle and pulled it out, revealing a soccer ball. He tossed the ball into the air and caught it while humming a small tune to himself.

"Um, Haruto," said Yayoi. "I also need you to remove your rings for the game."

"But why though?" Haruto whined. "They're mine! And they're so shiny!"

"They could break easily!" Yayoi explained. "With enough force, the soccer ball could collide and they would shatter. So, I think it's best if you give it to me. I promise it won't get harmed.

"Well...okay!" Haruto unfastened the chain on his belt and tossed the rings to Yayoi, who fastened it around her neck like it was a necklace. He then tossed her the rings on his fingers, in which Yayoi placed it in her pocket. "I'll just practice a few kicks to myself."

"And while you do that..." Yayoi motioned to Mari and Miura to come to her. "We'll just figure out how we're going to play! So...keep busy, Haruto!"

"Okay!"

"What are you playing at, Yayoi?" asked Miura. "How is this going to help us?"

"I have a plan," Yayoi explained. "Now, here's what we're going to do."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:52 PM **

Aside from the large stage area where the big fight was taking place, there were a set of bleachers for people to observe the performance. The audience of the Cosmic Hunting Dogs, Izumi siblings and Akiko and Ryu were silent as they continued to watch. Unfortunately, that was the only thing that they were able to do due to a couple of reasons.

First, there was the fact that they couldn't communicate with Mari, Miura and Yayoi as to what was going on.

Second, just by seeing Haruto's doll-like form, they knew that this was only a taste of what was to come regarding the fates of Eiji and Shotaro.

Third, and last but not least, they also had to contend with Damballa eating from a never-ending box of popcorn. He would pop some into his mouth and munch it with his mouth open without stop, and it was getting very annoying.

"Want some?" he asked, handing it to the audience. "It's freshly popped."

"You're sick!" Rumi snarled. "What are you trying to prove by forcing people to kill? You've already done enough hurting Haruto, Eiji and Shotaro by making them these broken puppets! What more do you want?"

"It's necessary," Damballa hissed. "I need to see results."

"Results?!" Akiko screamed. "You turned my close friend into a mannequin and you did this to other people without their consent! You're no worse than-"

"If you _**ever**_compare me to those Zodiarts, then I shall you to my collection!" Damballa replied, his eyes glowing. "I am _**nothing**_like those wretched star monsters! Don't you forget it!"

"We sure won't," Taira muttered under his breath.

"Where's Eiji?" asked Hina. "When will we get to see him?"

"Be patient, my dear," said Damballa, tossing some popcorn into his mouth. "Why don't we all just watch the show? The world needs a bit of laughter right now, does it not?"

No one replied to his statement as they watched the show in front of them. No one felt like laughing at that point in time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:54 PM**

"But why soccer?" asked Miura. He, Mari and Yayoi were huddling in the corner, trying to keep their voices down as they discussed their plan.

"He's good at it, and I know a bit of how he plays," Yayoi answered back. "We played a bit in the park last night as a way to get me relaxed."

"So do you have a crush on him or something?" asked Mari.

"O-of course not!" Yayoi stammered. "It was just a bonding activity we did."

"That sounds like a 'date' if you ask me," said Miura.

"No, it does not!"

"Does too," said Mari.

"Does not!"

"What are we talking about?" asked a fourth voice.

Mari, Miura and Yayoi turned to see Haruto somehow in their small huddling circle, with a soccer ball in his hand. He tilted his head in curiosity, confused as to what was going on.

"Um, we were preparing our strategy for the game!" said Yayoi. "So, toss the ball into the air and we can start!"

"Yay!" said Haruto. "Okay...so I'll toss in 1...2...3..."

He tossed the ball into the air as Yayoi crossed her arms. When she saw it reach chest level, she cried, "NOW!"

A pair of red and blue bands of light wrapped around Mari's wrists as she lashed them out at Haruto. The bands wrapped around Haruto's wrists as Yayoi swiped the swords in the air. A crescent of blue and green energy slammed toward Haruto, freezing him in place. Miura raised his Coppelius scepter into the air.

"Sorry about this," he said. "But you give us no choice."

A golden mist encased Haruto's head, lulling him to sleep. As the soccer ball dropped onto the ground, Haruto's head began to droop, a sure sign that he was falling asleep. Yayoi swapped her swords for the flaming sabre, swallowing a lump in her throat as she rushed toward him.

"DIE!" she screamed, positioning the sabre to pierce Haruto's heart.

Haruto suddenly lifted his head as he raised his arms, shattering the ice around him. He yanked on the red and blue whips, pulling Mari to his side just as Yayoi was about to kill him. She stopped just as the tip was about to hit Mari's forehead, while Haruto placed a hand on Mari's neck.

"We're all supposed to play nice," He said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Why are we not playing soccer, Yayoi? Didn't you want to play it with me?"

"I don't want to play it with a monstrous thing like you!" Yayoi growled. "I want the real Haruto back!"

"But my name is Haruto Souma...isn't that enough?"

"No, it's not!" Yayoi exclaimed. "Damballa warped your mind! This isn't who you are! You're someone who cheers people up and gives them hope! You..." she dropped to her knees. "You're my 'special someone', Haruto."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:57 PM**

"This is not the time for a love confession!" said Abe. "You have to kill him now!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Damballa cackled. "The poor little girl can't kill him, just like she couldn't save him from me! Such a shame, no?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**1:58 PM**

"Get your hands off of her, Haruto!" said Miura, narrowing his eyes. "Let Mari go!"

"No!" Haruto replied. "She attacked first, so she needs to get punishment! Like so!"

He began to squeeze the air out of Mari's lungs. Unlike the majority of the Serpent-bearers known, she was still living. She sputtered for breath as she struggled to escape Haruto's grasp, but it was as if his arms were made out of steel. In just a few seconds, she would pass out from oxygen deprivation or, even worse, die if he decided to snap her neck.

Yayoi looked at the lone soccer ball and rolled it to her side. Standing up, she focused on her target—Haruto's head. She brought her foot back and then kicked the ball forward. It flew into the air and hit his forehead, causing him to stagger back and release his grip on Mari. Mari dropped to her knees, coughing as she tried to get some oxygen into her tired lungs.

"How dare you try and kill Mari!" Miura screamed, tackling Haruto to the ground. He began to punch him in the face as he added, "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!"

Mari turned and saw Yayoi's swords hovering in the air. Thinking quick, she brought one of her bands out and let it wrap around the golden wakizashi.

"Miura, duck!" she cried, tossing the sword toward his direction. Miura rolled out of the way as the wakizashi pierced Haruto's stomach, creating a large mound of mud over him. Yayoi then followed it up by piercing the mud with the flaming saber, hardening the mud and trapping Haruto underneath.

"Let me out of here!" Haruto exclaimed. "You're not playing nice!"

"We're not supposed to!" said Yayoi. "We can't advance until we kill you, and as much as this hurts, this is for your own good!" she felt the tears forming in her eyes. "This is hurting me more than it's going to hurt you, Haruto."

"Hey...why are you crying? You're supposed to be happy. Everyone's supposed to be happy."

"I can't be..." Yayoi answered. "I'm the reason you're like this now, and now I have to kill you to end your suffering. Haruto..."

"You say my name like that so weirdly...why is that?"

"I...I..." Yayoi shook her head. "It's not important."

"Yes it is...you wouldn't look so weird if it wasn't the case. So talk. I'll listen."

"Is this really the right thing to do?" asked Miura. "I mean...what if this is a trap?"

"No," Yayoi placed a hand close to her heart. "I can sense it...there's a bit of the real Haruto left in this doll. He'll break through...I know he will."

"And what if he doesn't?" asked Miura. "We can't delay this any longer. We need to get to Eiji and Shotaro."

"I know, but please..." Yayoi turned her gaze to Mari and Miura. "You two would understand the most about knowing people closest to your heart. Let me have this chance, all right?"

"One chance," said Mari. "Then, he must die."

Yayoi nodded her head and approached Haruto. Despite the button eyes and black stitched smile on his face, it was still in Haruto's likeness. Yayoi felt her heart beat against her chest as she began to talk.

"Haruto," she began. "Last night, when you saved me, you were a samaritan. You didn't have to come free me from Foundation X...yet you did. Then, we had so much fun together at the park playing soccer, and I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that. We had so much fun, and I hadn't laughed so hard in years. You gave me hope for the future in one short night, but it was a very important one for me. Now...you're this..." she ran a hand through his hair. "And...I...I can't believe...that...you..."

The words were caught in her throat, and she felt like such an idiot for speaking in the first place. Yayoi's cheeks began to glow a bright shade of pink and she felt her heart rate rapidly rise as she tried to say what she wanted to say.

"What do you want to say, Yayoi?" asked Haruto, turning his gaze to her. "Go on, speak. I'll listen."

"I...I..." Yayoi swallowed a lump in her throat and screamed, "I LOVE YOU, HARUTO SOUMA!"

Finally saying what she needed to say, Yayoi placed a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, and another against her chest to calm her heart down. She felt tears trickling down her face as everyone fell silent.

"Yayoi," Mari whispered. "Do you truly love him that much?"

"I don't know," Yayoi answered. "But I know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with this Haruto..."

Haruto stayed silent, contemplating on the big love confession that Yayoi gave him. Then, after a moment of quietness, he spoke.

"Hey," he said to Yayoi. "What is this 'love' that you speak of?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:00 PM**

No one said anything. Everyone was completely quiet. Damballa didn't say anything, but rather leaned over, hands clasped against his mouth as he waited for Yayoi's reaction.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:00 PM**

"...What?" Yayoi asked weakly. "What did you just say, Haruto?"

"I want to know what you're talking about, Yayoi," Haruto answered, slowly sitting up. As he did, he brushed off the hardened mud that kept him pinned down to the floor. "What is it? What is it? Is it something you eat? Something you play with? Tell me, Yayoi? What is 'love'?"

Miura and Mari looked at each other before staring at Yayoi. They saw Haruto grasp onto Yayoi's hands and asking her, "What is it? What is it, Yayoi?" while Yayoi looked like she was going to wrap her arms around him.

Instead, she balled her hands and stayed silent.

"_How dare he!" _Yayoi thought to herself. _"How could I be so naïve to believe that the real Haruto was still in there?! He's gone now...and...and...and..."_

"AHHHHH!" she yelled, ripping out Haruto's button eyes with one swift motion. She tossed them onto the ground and stomped on them, hoping that they would turn to dust with every stomp of her foot. Haruto gasped and placed his hands over his face.

"I can't see!" he exclaimed, staggering a bit. "It's so dark...why? Why is it so dark here?"

Yayoi summoned the green scimitar into her hands as she slashed horizontally, splitting Haruto into two. Haruto didn't notice, as he was still exclaiming how he had gone blind. Yayoi just stared at what she saw. Instead of organs and blood, all that was inside Haruto was straw. The real Haruto, _her_ real Haruto, didn't lie beneath the fabric and strings that proclaimed itself to be the true article...and she hated it.

"I hate you..." Yayoi whispered. "I HATE YOU!"

With a roar, she stared hacking away at Haruto's stomach and legs, slicing them into bits. She swapped the scimitar for the ice rapier, freezing the legs before switching to the wakizashi, which she then used to shatter the ice into a thousand pieces. Still, Haruto didn't seem to notice.

"I thought the real Haruto was still inside you!" Yayoi screamed. "I thought the part that gave me hope would be there, or at least the one who understood how I felt about you! But that's a lie...I know the truth now! You're just a doll made out of cloth and stuffed with straw that sounds like he should be cheering people up, when you're nothing more than a delusion to make me believe that the real Haruto would come back! You're a shadow of the true Haruto, a doll! And for that...you...you must die!"

Yayoi took the flaming saber into her hands and raised it into the air, bringing it down as Haruto's torso was engulfed in flames. Haruto screamed in absolute terror, unable to understand what was happening to him.

"Yayoi!" Mari exclaimed, going to Yayoi's side. "What are you doing-"

"Stay back!" Yayoi snapped, more and more tears in her eyes. "This has to be done."

"It doesn't have to be like this!" said Miura. "The real Haruto can come back!"

"How would you know?!" Yayoi exclaimed. "You didn't see Haruto die in front of your arms, Miura! This is how it must end!"

"No," Mari shook her head. "There are better ways to go through this."

She raised her rain stick in the air and tilted it. The sound of rain and a shower of blue sparks materialized over the flames that began to eat away at Haruto's arms and stomach. The sparks transform into rain that doused the fire created by Yayoi's anger. All that was left of Haruto's body was his upper torso and head , including the stitched smile on his face.

"Hey...Yayoi," Haruto whispered. "Why do I feel so warm? Is this...what love feels like?"

"Y-yeah," Yayoi answered, kneeling toward Haruto's side. She picked up in a gentle embrace. "That's my way of showing how much I love you...the fire deep within my heart burns brighter than what you felt. Now it's dying out due to the rain..."

"Ah...say, Yayoi?"

"Yeah?"

"If saying 'I love you' means that the person who's being loved feels warm, then...I guess I can say that I love you, Yayoi."

Yayoi felt her heart break into pieces. She wanted to confess her love to Haruto, but not in this way. She didn't feel warm at all, but forced herself to smile as she tried her best to not cry in front of him.

The rain began to lessen as Miura removed his cape and draped it around Yayoi's shoulders. Then, he and Mari walked away to leave Yayoi and Haruto to themselves.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:03 PM**

"Damn," said Teruhiko, seeing Yayoi and Haruto. "She's had it rough."

"Not even love was strong enough to free him," said Shingo. "That's just...very, very sad."

As Mari and Miura took their seats in the audience, Mari glanced at Damballa. There was a look of contemplation in his eyes as he stood up and slowly clapped his hands.

"Brava, brava, bravissima," he said. "The girl blew my expectations out of the water. I had no idea that she would be so enraged at my sweet, little boy."

"This madness has to end, Damballa!" Mari snarled. "Right now."

"The madness ends when I say it ends," Damballa hissed. "You may be the Serpent-bearer to my apprentice, but even _she_ knows better than to cross paths with me when I am _very _angry. Now...who shall be the next group to perform?"

No one spoke, recalling Yayoi going on a rampage over Haruto's innocent question on the nature of love. Then, Hina stood up.

"I'll go," she said. "I want to be of some help, and I want to save Eiji at the same time. That's killing two birds with one stone, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Damballa. "Who else will join?"

"That will be me," said Shingo, also standing up. "Where my sister goes, I go."

"And I'm joining," said Takashi, adjusting his glasses. "I've sat at the sidelines long enough. Damballa, do your worst."

"I will indeed!" Damballa cackled. "Be prepared in ten minutes and then, go through the door." He pointed to a black door with a white tragedy mask painted on the front to his left. "Your challenge awaits you in there."

He laughed as he vanished in a puff of smoke and some confetti. As he did, Yayoi took her seat on the bleachers, carrying the remains of Haruto Souma into her arms. As she sat down, Mari placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's in a better place now," she said. "He's no longer suffering."

_But I am..._Yayoi thought as she looked at her Four of Swords card. _And I know that I'm going to be suffering for a very long time..._

* * *

**Next time: It's Hina, Shingo and Takashi's turn to take the stage with a new doll. This one is convinced that his wife is being threatened by miscreants and will fight to his death, all while having a body made out of bisque. How is one able to stand tall in this situation?**

**To be continued in 10-"Of Glory in the Flower"**


	19. Of Glory in the Flower

**A Month of Sundays**

**10: 15-6/8-12-15-18-25/9-14/20-8-5/6-12-15-23-5-18**

"_Though nothing can bring back the hour  
Of splendor in the grass, of glory in the flower;  
We will grieve not, rather find  
Strength in what remains behind;  
In the primal sympathy  
Which having been must ever be..."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**April 29, 2012**

**2:04 (Carnival of the Human Spirit – Backstage)**

Damballa looked at his second doll, asleep in a large box covered in red silk sheets. The doll's face was white with some blush and pink lips to make him seem lifelike, and his eyes were the color of emeralds. It was hard to tell whether it was asleep or awake due to the empty look in his eyes and how his arms were crossed against his chest as if he was a vampire in its coffin.

"Arlequin," Damballa hissed, placing his fingertips over the doll's lips. "How do you feel right now?"

"I feel fine, father," Arlequin replied in a flat tone. "What do you need me for?"

"I'm going to weave a spell into your heart so that you can love," Damballa spat out a needle and spools of different colored thread. "I hope you do not mind."

"Why should I be given love? No one loves me..." Arlequin tilted his head. "As far as I know, I know of no person who can give me that feeling of 'love'. Why should I be given this blessing, father?"

"Don't worry about the small details. Now...hold still, Arlequin." Damballa's grin stretched from ear to ear as he began to threat the needle. "The process may tickle a bit."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:12 PM (Carnival of the Human Spirit – Audience)**

"This waiting game is making me nervous," said Shingo. "What is Damballa planning?"

"He wants to hit us where it hurts the most," said Takashi. "He hurt Yayoi by making the boy she loves unable to comprehend her feelings of love for her. Just look at her..."

Hina turned to see Yayoi hugging what was left of the original Haruto—the head and limbless torso. Yayoi had her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to hide the tears falling down her face.

"You don't need to cry, Yayoi," said Haruto. "I love you..."

Yayoi gripped onto Haruto tighter, almost to the point that she could rip his head off. Hina wanted to do her best to console this grief-stricken girl, but she had other things to worry about.

The sound of a drumroll caught everyone's attention. On the stage, Damballa appeared, bowing toward them.

"Our second act is about to begin!" he announced. "So, to our next group of fighters...you know where to go." He pointed to the door with a tragedy mask painted on the front with his cane. "Don't keep him waiting, okay?"

"Let's go," said Takashi, cracking his knuckles. "Time for us to take the stage."

Shingo loaded his gun with new bullets as Hina also cracked her knuckles. The three then approached the door while everyone else looked on.

"They're going to need everything they have for this fight," said Ryu. "Damballa fights dirty."

"Yeah," said Mari. "What do you think would be the best plan of action?"

"Don't think, feel." said Abe. "That's what Bruce Lee said once."

"No, it should be 'Don't think, kill.'" said Taira. "That's how you have to do this. The quicker you kill them, the less it'll hurt in the long run."

"Does it all have to be killing?" asked Jun. "I mean...yes, Haruto's mind was warped into the state of a little boy, but he meant no harm. Was killing him the right thing to do?"

"It was either that or let him suffer like that for all eternity," said Rumi. "With death, he could find peace. That's all everyone wants in life."

"But is that the _only_ way to find peace?" said Jun. She took out another lollipop from her pocket, unwrapped it, and put it in her mouth. "So many people have died on this day—do we really need to add more to it?"

"If it'll stop this torment, then yes," said Miura. "Death maybe our only answer at this point."

"..." Jun stayed quiet and sucked on the lolly in her mouth, trying not to let the tears in her eyes stream down her face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:13 (Carnival of the Human Spirit – Onstage)**

When Hina opened the door, and she, Shingo and Takashi stepped into it. They found themselves in what looked like the inside of a quaint little cottage. There was a stone oven burning away with a pile of wood to the side, a table filled with delicious things to eat, and a small kitten lapping away at a saucer of cream.

"This is getting creepy..." said Shingo. "Be on your toes."

Hina nodded her head as she took a step toward the table. On the table was some roasted rabbit stuffed with chestnuts, a leafy green salad, a pitcher of fresh milk, some freshly baked loves of bread, and butter molded in the shape of a...heart.

"Excuse me," she said, looking around. "Is anyone here? Hello?"

"Columbine~" said a voice. "You're here!"

Takashi and Shingo looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Hina felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. She stepped back at the person who tilted his head in curiosity. He was dressed in a white outfit decorated with yellow, red, blue and green diamonds alongside a matching hat. His eyes were covered by a black domino mask, and there was some ruffly lace along the collar and wrists of the outfit. His bare feet were in a ballet position that made him seem so dainty. What was so unusal about this 'person' was that they had skin the color of snow.

"My beloved Columbine," said the person, taking Hina's hands into his own. Hina shivered—they felt so cold and so...unnatural. "You're just in time for dinner, my sweet. But first, we must get you dressed up."

"W-who are you?" asked Hina.

"Don't you remember me, Columbine? It's me...your beloved, Arlequin. Oh!" Arlequin laughed. "You must not remember me because I'm wearing this mask and to hide my identity against those that would take me away so that we could never be together! Ah..." He placed a hand on the mask and hat. "I guess I should not hide my face from you, my beauty."

He tossed the hat and mask into the air, and they fluttered onto the ground without a sound. The person had beautiful green eyes as if they were made out of gemstones, and brown hair slicked back. Hina and Shingo were quiet, but Takashi was confused.

"Who...is he?" he asked.

"Eiji-kun..." Hina whispered, placing a hand to her lips. "No...it can't be..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:15 PM **

"What is he made out of?" asked Ibuki. "I've never seen that type of material before."

"It looks like porcelain," said Mari. "At least it's not bone china."

"Bone china?" asked Akiko.

"It's made by burning animal bones and turning them into ash," Ryu explained. "Then they use a special chemical process to solidfy it. Let's just hope that Eiji's bones didn't become this new doll and..."

"Enough!" said Rumi, covering her ears with her hands. "I'm not hearing this! I'm definitely not hearing this!"

"So how are they going to...subdue him?" asked Miura. "I mean, Shingo can shoot him in the forehead and all..."

"We're just going to have to wait and see," said Teruhiko. "One's thing for sure—this will not end well."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:18 PM**

Hina and Shingo looked in horror at what their friend became. Aside from his white face, he also had large amount of pink blush on his cheeks and his lips were painted in a similar shade of pink. His eyebrows were painted to show a more exaggerated optimistic look. This wasn't their friend at all—it was a fake designed to make her feel guilty for killing him. Hina balled her hands into fists, ready to knock him down for the count.

"Eiji?" Eiji tilted his head to the side. "You must be mistaken. I am Arlequin!" He laughed as he did a cartwheel. "I am the beloved jester of mirth and merriment...but who are you?"

"Eiji," said Hina, placing her hands on Eiji's shoulders. "We're your friends...don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember you, Columbine..." Eiji placed a kiss on Hina's forehead. "We're lovers, after all."

"No," Hina shook her head. "Eiji...you're not yourself. I..." she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have to go now."

"No, wait!" Eiji wrapped his arms around Hina. "I love you, Columbine. Please...stay with me forever. That's all that matters to me..."

"Sorry, lover boy," said Takashi, pulling Hina to his side. "She's with us."

"No...how dare you!" Eiji's eyes began to glow as he grabbed onto Takashi's wrist. "She is my Columbine! No one can have her!"

Takashi snarled and punched Eiji right across the face. As Eiji stumbled back, and the gun dropped near Shingo's feet, the detention teacher then shook his hand to alleviate his throbbing knuckles.

"What is he made of?" he asked. "Porcelain?"

"It doesn't matter," said Shingo, pointing his gun. He aimed it at Eiji's forehead. "This has to end now."

"No!" Eiji grabbed onto Shingo's gun and started crushing his wrist. "You will not separate us! Columbine and I are in love, and I will not let you take her from me, Pagliacchio!"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:19 PM**

"Pagliaccio?" asked Mari. "Who's that?"

"If I'm reading this correctly," said Yayoi, looking on her cellphone. "Pagliaccio is some sort of comedic clown character along with Columbine and Arlequin. These three are from a famous opera known as _Il Pagliacchi._ In the opera, the second act has a play where Columbine gives her husband, Pagliaccio, a sleeping draught so she can elope with Arlequin."

"And that's helpful how?" asked Taira.

"Damballa brainwashed Eiji to believe _he's _Arlequin," said Abe. "That means Eiji sees Hina as Columbine and Shingo as Pagliaccio. Oh, this is not gonna end well."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:20 PM**

"She is my beloved!" Eiji hissed at Shingo, strangling the policeman. "If you take her away, I will kill you!"

"Eiji!" said Hina, wrapping her arms around Eiji. She began to pull him off of her brother with all of her strength—yet at the same time not crushing him—before tossing him close to the furnace. "You can't hurt him!"

"But...but..." Eiji stood up. His voice fell into a whisper as he clung onto Hina's arm. "Columbine, this madman has been planning to take you away from me! I won't let him...I won't...I won't! I won't! I WON'T!"

With that cry, the scenery changed. The walls, the table, the cat...they all melted away into a strange, red and black nightmarish landscape of swirling vortexes and demonic faces. Takashi narrowed his eyes, trying to expect the worst...

When he saw dark red hands from the ground grab onto him. The same happened with Shingo, but Shingo was able to grab onto his fallen gun just in time to see the black and red slimy mass transform into some strange monstrous birds that caressed him lovingly.

"No!" Shingo fired his gun at the monstrous beings, the two screaming before melting into goo. He then fired his shot at Eiji, hitting him right in the forehead. The bullet was lodged there, and a ring of cracks formed from impact. Eiji just kept his grin as strange operatic music filled the air.

"_Recitar!"_ Eiji sang as he spat out a long white ribbon from his mouth. _"Mentre preso dal delirio, non so più quel che dico, e quel che faccio!"_

Hina gasped as Eiji wrapped the white ribbon around her waist. She tried to reach out for her brother, but Eiji tugged on the ribbon, causing her to fall not the ground as Eiji continued to sing.

"_Eppur è d'uopo, sforzati! Bah! Sei tu forse un uom?" _he continued. "HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Eiji then took a deep breath and exhaled._ "Tu__ se' Pagliaccio!"_

The white ribbon wrapped around Hina's mouth as Shingo continued to claw through the strange goo that was clinging onto his ankles. He fired his gun at Eiji's cheek, creating another series of cracks around the porcelain. Still, Eiji continued to sing.

"_Vesti la giubba, e la faccia infarina. La gente paga, e rider vuole qua. E se Arlecchin t'invola Colombina, ridi, Pagliaccio, e ognun applaudirà!" _

"Enough!" Takashi screamed, breaking from his confines. He tackled Eiji to the ground and began to punch him across the face, ignoring how his knuckles began to bleed from repeatively hitting the bisque porcelain. Hina ripped out the ribbon tying her up and went to her brother's side, tugging him away from the red goo clinging onto him.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Shingo answered. "The best we can do is silence him with a shot to the head...except that by doing so, I probably will be blowing _half of his face_ off!"

Eiji slapped Takashi across the face and kicked him in the chest as the detention teacher slowly lifted his head. For a moment...amongst the cracks and bullets on Eiji's face...he thought he saw the poor harlequin crying, and the tears starting to mix with the white facepaint to reveal a peach-like complexion.

"_Tramuta in lazzi lo spasmo ed il pianto...in una smorfia il singhiozzo e 'l dolor..."_

Hina pulled her arm back and held the tears in her eyes as she punched Eiji in the stomach. She could hear the sound of porcelain crack, and see chunks of porcelain drop to the floor as Eiji still kept singing. She pulled her hand back and wrapped her arms around Eiji's neck as he began to sing the last few verses of the aria.

"_Ah! Ridi, Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto! Ridi del duol, che t'avvelena il cor!"_

The scenery faded away into darkness and a single spotlight shining down as Shingo positioned the gun toward Eiji's heart. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he saw the tears falling down his friend's face, washing away more and more of the makeup.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:23 PM**

"End his misery!" said Teruhiko. "Don't hesitate now!"

"No!" said Jun. "We shouldn't be killing!"

"Jun," said Mari. "I agree with Teruhiko. Eiji must die right now..."

"But..."

"It's the only way," said Rumi, hugging Jun. "It has to be done."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:24 PM**

Shingo felt his arms tremble as he prepared the killing blow. In his life as a police officer, he never fired or pointed his gun at a civilian, much less a good friend. However, this thing in front of him was neither a civilian or a friend. It was just an empty shell, nothing more.

"I'm sorry," said Shingo. "I have to do this...you can't keep on living like this, Eiji. You must die..."

"Hey...Pagliacchi," Eiji laughed. "Is this going to be how it ends? With my death? All I wanted to do is live a happy life with my beloved Columbine, .but I see that she shall never accept me..." More tears fell down his face. "Did we at least...put on a good show for the audience?"

"Yeah," Shingo forced a smile onto his face. "It was beautiful and tragic at the same time..."

"Do you think we'll have an encore? Will we all be on stage again in the future?"

"I guess...I'd like to be in the theater again. Being in the spotlight can be so exhilirating, you know?"

"It is." Eiji let out a pitiful laugh. "Even a doll can have feelings, you know? I was given the ability to love, but I shall never understand it...what is love?"

"It's a powerful feeling," Shingo replied. "And you'll know what it feels like in time. Eiji...thank you for everything. Thank you for taking care of Hina, I mean, Columbine, while I was away. I could tell that you loved her from the start."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

Eiji turned to Shingo and smiled. Then, he whispered, "Thank you."

Hina began to cry and dropped to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Takashi went to her side and hugged her.

"It's going to be all right," he said. "He won't suffer anymore."

Hina continued to sob as her brother pulled the trigger on his gun.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:26 PM**

The sound of a gunshot echoed in the circus tent. The door opened, and Shingo, Hina and Takashi stepped out. Eiji was in Hina's hands, his eyes closed and a smile on his face in contrast with the bullets lodged to his forehead and cheek, and the cracks all over his face and chest. Part of his blouse was open, revealing a pink heart sewn onto the fabric and a hole where the bullet hit its mark.

"...I'm so sorry," said Mari. "Shingo-san, Hina-san...We never meant to get you mixed up in our affairs."

"Don't be," said Shingo, slipping his gun into his holster. "This wouldn't have been the last time we were all involved in dark mishaps."

Hina placed Eiji onto a chair, so it would look like he was asleep. In a way, he was sleeping, and perhaps he'll probably be able to have some very good dreams.

"This madness has to stop," Ryu snarled, standing up. "Damballa only has one more person on him...Shotaro."

"I'll be the one who fights him!" said Akiko, also standing up. "And I can't wait any longer. I'm going in."

"I'll join," said Jun, slowly standing up. She spat out the lollipop stick in her mouth. "I think I'm starting to understand more about Damballa now."

"Understand what?" asked Ibuki. "He's a maniac! That's all we need to know!"

"There's a reason why he's doing this aside from just doing it because he can," Jun snapped. "I want to confront him about it."

The door in front of them changed color from black to purple and became decorated with ivy and golden flowers. Akiko and Jun nodded their heads and opened the door, stepping inside.

"Are they going to make it?" said Miura.

"I don't know myself," said Mari. "But I know this—Damballa needs to be stopped before he spreads even more havoc on the world."

* * *

**Next time: We last left Ankh in the Cous Coussier, so what's he been up to during the strange circus performance? The serpent possessing him knows something and Ankh needs to be careful else HE becomes another puppet to a malicious serpent.**

**To be continued in, 10.5 "Flowers in the Attic"**


	20. Flowers in the Attic

**A Month of Sundays**

**10.5: 6-12-15-23-5-18-19/9-14/20-8-5/1-20-20-9-3**

"_A flower falls, even though we love it; and a weed grows, even if we do not love it."_

_-Dogen_

**April 29, 2012**

**2:00 PM (?)**

For the last half-hour or so, which Ankh noted by counting off the seconds in his head so he could focus, this strange stalemate was going on. The boy on his chest would play with his little dog toy and not lay a finger on the former Greeed, while the former Greeed could do nothing but find his body immobile by the large pythons snaked around his body. Still, he suffered through worst in the past—this would be a piece of cake.

"You know," the boy said suddenly. "I don't think we said hello, yet. Hello! My name is Quetzalcoatl, but you can call me 'Quetzie' for short. What's your name?"

Ankh narrowed his eyes, not liking the humor that the boy was giving him. Even more so, he couldn't even talk since his mouth was pressed against the belly of a giant snake.

"Oh," Quetzie giggled. "I should removed those so you can talk, okay? Best friends need to talk to one another!"

He snapped his fingers and the pythons receded into the darkness. Ankh gasped for air as he grabbed onto Quetzie's neck, preparing to strangle the kid to death.

"You're...hurting me!" Quetzie gasped out. "Please...stop!"

"What are you gonna do about it, brat?" Ankh hissed, sitting up. "You're going to pay for what you've been doing to me."

"But...but..." Quetzie's eyes began to water with tears. "But I need you here! We need to be best friends forever!"

"I don't want to be your friend!" Ankh tugged on the boy's hair. "I want to get out of here! NOW!"

Quetzie began to sob as Ankh threw him onto the ground. The young boy covered his face with his hands.

"I've been trapped underneath the Earth for 500 years!" he exclaimed. "By then, my mommy, daddy, brother and sister died off and I was all alone! I tried calling for someone to help me, but no one came. Then, I finally saw sunlight after so long, but by then, everyone I knew was gone..."

"Tch," Ankh replied. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Please be my friend!" Quetzie cried, grabbing onto Ankh's leg. "Please..."

"Why should I?" Ankh said, leaning close. "What good can you do for me?"

"Well...I can heal people when they're sick. I use something sweet and tasty for it. I bet you have a good friend who's in need of some medicine."

Ankh kept quiet as he recalled Eiji's condition. He somehow transformed into a werewolf thing and was going on a rampage. Talking and punching his lights out weren't doing anything, but if this boy was telling the truth...

"What is this 'medicine' that you speak of?" asked Ankh.

"It's an old recipe I learned from mommy and daddy," Quetzie giggled. He stood up and began to hop on one foot, and then on the other. His eyes began to sparkle in delight at being the only one who knew the recipe. Ankh was getting impatient.

"Tell me now!" He roared. "What is the ingredient?"

"The ingredient..." Quetzie laughed. "It's blood—_your blood_ to be precise."

"My...what?"

Quetzie's eyes began to glow gold as he snapped his fingers. Before Ankh could act, he found the mass of pythons wrapping around his body once more. He struggled to pull them away, but instead found the pythons forcing him to his knees, immobilizing him.

"Did you know?" Quetzie began. "Blood pulses in every living thing, and I gave up my blood to resurrect humanity in the Underworld. In return, the people sacrificed themselves to me, and I fed on their blood..." he began to lick his fingers in delight. "I can still taste it even after everyone has died."

Quetzie summoned a dagger into his hand with a swift motion, immediately pricking his finger with the dagger's tip. A single drop of blood began to bloom as he licked it in delight.

"And you know the best thing about having a friend?" Quetzie continued. "Friends _share_."

The python covering Ankh's mouth slowly slithered away as Ankh gasped for breath. As he was about to say many words that were probably not suited for a kid like Quetzie, Quetzie shut him up with a small peck on the lips before cupping the Greeed's chin.

"Don't try to fight it, my friend..." he giggled. "Soon, we'll both be drinking blood..."

"You little brat..." Ankh snarled, baring his teeth. "When I get out of here, I will kill you!"

"You can't. You _won't_."

At that moment, Quetzie's eyes began to glow even more, and a pair of large red and green feathery wings emerged from his back. When he smiled, he revealed a pair of sharp fangs.

"It's going to be all right," Quetzie hissed. "Just relax...and focus."

"You..." Ankh snarled, still struggling with the pythons binding him down. "Do you think I'm just gonna submit just because you say I will? I will not be your toy! I will..."

"_Be silent!" _cried a chorus of voices. _"You will not speak to him that way!"_

Ankh tried to ask who that was, but when he tried to open his mouth, his lips were glued. He tried screaming, but still he couldn't speak. Quetzie giggled and clapped his hands.

"Goody!" he said. "My serpent friends know that good friends need to listen to each other..." he leaned close, his eyes still glowing. "So you're gonna be a good listener, okay?"

"_Fuck you!" _Ankh screamed in his mind. _"I'm not your friend! I will never be your friend! Get me out of here now!"_

"_We said 'Be silent!'" _cried the voices. _"You are the Serpent-bearer to Quetzalcoatl, and you shall obey his words."_

"_NEVER! I am not a Serpent-bearer!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_You can't make me!"_

"_We can and we shall!"_

Ankh tried harder to squirm out of his restraints, but as he did, he didn't realize he was only tiring himself out. His struggling started to slow down, and his mind felt so sluggish...

"_I...I..." _Ankh felt his eyes grow heavy. _"I'm..."_

"You are my Serpent-bearer," said Quetzie. "But most importantly, you're my best friend...and we'll always be best friends forever and ever and ever and EVER..."

He giggled as the pythons slithered away into the darkness. Now there was only one step left. Ankh didn't even register that he was able to escape his fate, his eyes closed half-mast, and his mind completely blanketed by fog.

"My best friend," Quetzie cooed, wrapping his arms around Ankh. "Please...if you insist, may I drink some of your blood?"

There was some silence as Ankh tried to understand what was going on. He lowered his head, placed his arms around Quetzie, and smiled.

"Of course," he replied. "After all, what are best friends for?"

Quetzie giggled and soon sank his fangs deep into Ankh's neck, filling his body with sweet blood.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:25 PM (Cous Coussier)**

Chiyoko was preparing the menu for tomorrow when she heard a thud. She walked out of the kitchen, seeing Ankh fully awake and rubbing his head.

"Ankh!" she exclaimed, rushing to his side. She knelt toward him. "Thank goodness, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Ankh didn't say anything as he turned his gaze toward Chiyoko. Chiyoko just smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I knew that Eiji was heart-broken after your death, and now I heard he's become some sort of plaything to an evil person..." she explained. "But don't worry—we'll get him back, all right?"

Ankh leaned toward this gentle embrace, smiling and lightly nibbling on Chiyoko's blood with his fangs. Then, he suddenly bit deep and blood started to trickle down her arm.

"OW!" Chiyoko exclaimed, seeing the bite marks. "Ankh...what was that for?"

Ankh just tilted his head as he licked up the blood near the corner of his lips. Chiyoko immediately pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around the bite mark as she slapped Ankh on the shoulder.

"Come on, Ankh," she said, slightly laughing to herself. "If you were that hungry, you could've just asked for an ice candy! I'll get one for you right now if you want..."

Ankh slowly rose to his feet and placed a gentle hand on Chiyoko's wrist. He smiled.

"Chiyoko-san," he said. "We're good friends, right?"

"Y-yes," Chiyoko began.

"And do you know what best friends do?"

"Spend time together? Laugh at each other's jokes? Comfort each one another when they're down?"

"No," Ankh leaned close to Chiyoko's ear and whispered, "They share."

Before Chiyoko could push Ankh away, she felt a pair of fangs seep deep into the nape of her neck. She gasped, trying to understand what was going on and pushing Ankh away from her. This only made Ankh lap up more of her blood, laughing at the foolish woman's attempts to escape.

"More and more..." he whispered. "I need more..."

Chiyoko mustered all the strength in her body to kick Ankh in the stomach, pushing him away from her. Placing a hand on her neck, she reached for a nearby stool to throw at his face. Just as she was about to do so, she heard someone laughing.

"Hey, mama..." said a voice. "Please don't hurt my friend..."

Chiyoko looked down and saw a little boy who looked like Ankh, only with a few exceptions. First, his eyes were gold instead of Ankh's usual brown ones, and his Greeed hand was on his left, instead of the right.

"M-mama?" Chiyoko repeated. "But I'm not your mother..."

"You look just like her though," The boy replied. "Isn't that right, Ankh? Doesn't she look like my mama?"

"Of course she does," Ankh replied, a bright smile on his face. "What should we do with her, Quetzalcoatl?"

"Q-Quetzalco..." Chiyoko shook her head. This couldn't be happening—Quetzalcoatl was a god in the Aztec times, and the Aztecs died off half a millennium ago.

"I don't want to hurt my mama..." Quetzie bowed his head. "I don't..."

"Quetzalcoatl..." Chiyoko began, lowering the stool. "Are you all right? Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

"I..." Quetzie's head suddenly lifted and he looked past the open door to the restaurant. "I...I sense another Serpent nearby...and I bet there are other people to drink blood from...Say, Ankh!"

"What is it, dear friend?" asked Ankh, kneeling toward the strange boy.

"I wanna play peek-a-boo right now! And maybe if I play peek-a-boo, we'll drink their blood and become best friends with everyone! What do you think?"

"Such a good idea! You always have good ideas!"

"Ankh," Chiyoko began. "Ankh..." she began to tug on his sleeve. "You have to wake up! This isn't like you! This kid is..."

"My friend," Ankh answered, pulling away from Chiyoko. "Don't you forget it."

"Let's go, Ankh!" said Quetzie, slipping his hand into Ankh's. He whispered something under his breath as a strange symbol materialized under his feet. He then turned to Chiyoko.

"I'll be back soon, mama!" he said. "Wait for me until then!"

"Wait!" Chiyoko exclaimed, reaching a hand out toward Ankh. Unfortunately, she was a second too slow, and he vanished just before she could even grab onto his shoulder. She fell onto her stomach in pain, tears in her eyes as she tried to understand what was going on.

"Hina," she whispered, pulling out her cellphone. She quickly began to text something to her dear friend, praying that she would get it in time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:26 PM (Carnival of the Human Spirit)**

"Shotaro!" said Akiko, pulling out her green slipper. "Show yourself! I want to ask you something!"

"Really now?" Shotaro's voice echoed in the darkness. "That sounds so interesting! What do you want to ask?"

"I ask for only one thing," Akiko answered, reaching into her pocket. "I want the Lost Driver."

"Why do you want something like that?" Shotaro entered the spotlight, the Lost Driver in his hands. "I could give you ANYTHING you want: money, fame...your father...your friends...All you have to do is ask. I'll make your life a dream land..."

"No," Akiko narrowed her eyes. "I only want the Lost Driver, nothing more and nothing less."

"Fine," Shotaro tossed the Driver into the air. Jun caught it in her hands before it shattered into pieces. "Why would you want that ratty old thing?"

"Don't you realize how important this is?" asked Akiko. "My father, your boss, gave it to you! It allows you to become a Kamen Rider and protect Futo. 'The city is my garden'-you said that once. You never want the citizens of Futo to weep, and you became Kamen Rider W with Philip to—"

"Don't say that name!" Shotaro exclaimed, baring his nail teeth. "I will make you into a pin cushion if you say that again!"

"Philip was your partner, wasn't he?" asked Jun. "And deep down, the true Philip must be there trying to fight back! He never meant to kill you!"

"Lies, all you speak are lies!" Shotaro screamed. "The only thing I have is my loyalty to Damballa! I only wanted to live in peace with my friends, but you had to break them! Now, I'm going to break _you_ apart!"

"So...that's it?" asked Akiko. She took the Lost Driver and placed it on her stomach, seeing it wrap around her waist. "You can't see it anymore, can you? I bet that you don't even recognize this."

She pulled out the item in her pocket: a black Gaia Memory with a purple S, stylized as a skull.

"Shotaro Hidari," Akiko began. "I want you to know who I am. I am Akiko Narumi-Terui, daughter of the famous Souichi Narumi...and the new Kamen Rider Skull! Prepare to die!"

She pressed the button on the Gaia Memory.

**Skull!**

"Henshin!" Akiko announced, inserting the Gaia Memory into the Lost Driver. She felt the black body armor cover her, filling her with strength and power. Decorating the armor was a white skull face with a noticable crack, marks on the chest to resemble ribs, and white shoulder pads. Kamen Rider Skull lifted her gaze at Shotaro, while Shotaro just narrowed his own.

"Now, Shotaro," said Skull, raising her hand into the air. "Count up your sins."

* * *

**Next time: As Akiko begins to follow in her father's footsteps, everyone else has to contend with a new Ankh and the strange serpent he's been contracted to. Damballa also finds interest in this serpent, and things start to break into chaos once more.**

**To be continued in, 11-"In the Attic of the Universe"**


	21. In the Attic of the Universe

**A Month of Sundays**

**11: 9-14/20-8-5/1-20-20-9-3/15-6/20-8-5/21-14-9-22-5-1 8-19-5**

"_The past is an old armchair in the attic, the present an ominous ticking sound, and the future is anybody's guess."_

_-James Thurber_

**April 29, 2012**

**12:54 PM (Narumi Detective Agency)**

"_Akiko,_

"_If you are reading this letter, then this means something has happened to either me or Philip (or perhaps the both of us). Hidden in this book is a Gaia Memory that is very special to all of us—the Skull Gaia Memory._

"_After you learned about Souichi's past, I was concerned for your future. Ryu is a great man, but he may not be able to save you most of the time. Akiko, as the daughter of the great Souichi Narumi, I believe that you will eventually be able to continue his legacy to protect the city of Futo. This city is a garden—do not let anyone cry. That is all I ask for you._

"_When you are ready to take this offer, take the Gaia Memory and the Lost Driver to transform. Promise me that you'll protect Futo with all of your heart."_

_-Shotaro_

_Akiko re-read the letter two more times, picking up the Gaia Memory that was inside the hollowed-out book. After finally understanding her father's past, and the true reason why he could never be with her again, she thought that her life could be...normal. Unfortunately, that would never be the case now. However, just holding the Gaia Memory made her heart beat faster. She couldn't do this—she wasn't a Kamen Rider._

"_Akiko," said Ryu, seeing his wife about to cry. "Shotaro is counting on you. He'd want you to do this."_

"_But he's not here, is he?" Akiko turned her gaze to Mari, Miura and Jun. Mari was concentrating on creating some sort of energy whip, her face showing nothing but determination to perfectly recreate the spell. "And I..."_

"_There's no time to be worried. Akiko, I sense a war on the horizon. The good guys are going to need all the reinforcements they can get."_

_Akiko was about to retort, but then saw the look of concern in her husband's eyes. She took a good look at the Gaia Memory in her hand, placed a small kiss on it, and then pocketed it._

"_Shotaro, Father..." she whispered, bowing her head in prayer. "Please be with me today. That's all I ask."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:28 PM (Carnival of the Human Spirit)**

Akiko Narumi-Terui, or rather Kamen Rider Skull, had no time to be excited. She immediately rushed toward Shotaro, preparing to punch his lights out. Shotaro noticed this and also charged toward his prey, the two meeting each with a cross-counter punch. There was a slight pause before they stumbled back, Shotaro placing a hand on his cheek where Skull punched him.

"Bastard," he snarled. He spat three nails onto the ground. "Think you're so tough underneath that armor...you're still human even if you call yourself a Kamen Rider! I'll peel it away like an egg!"

"Eggs. Funny, I know you love those _hard-boiled_." Skull shook her head. "No, you're actually _half-boiled_ right now...or rather, you're more _soft-boiled_ at this point."

"Say all that you want..." Shotaro dropped to his knees and placed his hands onto the ground. "I'm going to have fun breaking you apart once this is done!"

A giant purple rune circle materialized beneath Skull's feet. Then, tiny doll hands began to rise, grabbing onto her ankles. Skull pulled out a large black gun, named the Skull Magnum, and fired a round of purple bullets at the hands. The hands disintegrated into dust as Skull fired three more shots at Shotaro, all of them hitting his stomach and creating a small hole in the wood. Skull scoffed as she gave another shot to his forehead and heart, this time causing another set of holes to appear where the bullets made their mark.

"You bitch..." Shotaro snarled, his purple eyes glowing. "What makes you think you can get away with this?"

"You are making Futo weep," Skull answered, gun in the air. "And even with Damballa's power, you are weak and powerless. The suffering you caused in this city must end now...and it's time for justice to end your terrible existence."

"Justice..." Jun whispered, rubbing her chin. Then, her eyes lit up. "Wait a minute..."

Shotaro opened his mouth and released a large barrage of nails. Jun rolled out of the way in time, while Skull jumped in the air, firing bullets from the Skull Magnum that deflected the nails and caused them to shower the floor like rain. Skull knocked Shotaro onto the ground with a drop-kick, landed on her feet, and pulled out the Skull Gaia Memory from the Lost Driver. She placed it on the slot in the Skull Magnum.

**Skull! Maximum Drive! **

Skull narrowed her eyes as she placed a firm boot on Shotaro's chest, the gun pointed at his forehead. "Now, it's time to-"

"Wait!" said Jun, getting in-between Skull and Shotaro. "I just figured something out! I know what Damballa's doing!"

"What do you mean?" asked Skull. "I was about to end this madness once and for all!"

"Just think about it for a moment," Jun explained. "Haruto is gold, Eiji is green and Shotaro is purple: power, faith and justice! That's what they represent."

"How does this relate to all of the violence and deaths that's going on? Haruto's limbs were hacked off and Eiji has a huge hole in his stomach and cracks all over his face! They're suffering and all you're thinking about is Mardi Gras?"

"Hear me out," said Jun. "First off, Haruto had super strength despite being made out of cloth and stuffed with straw. You saw how he could've squeezed the air out of Mari's lungs or even snap her neck. However, he was stopped by the power Yayoi possessed—love. The love she had for Haruto and the rage she had for not being able to be with him brought out her inner fury. Plus, all that glitters is not gold. The cloth doll was Haruto, but not _the_ Haruto Yayoi wanted to be with.

"Second, Eiji symbolizes the undying trust, or 'faith' in his partner, Hina. He thought he was Arlequin, and she was Columbine. In this mixed-up tale, the two had a loving relationship that relied on one another. However, Eiji realized that it was not true when Hina punched him in the stomach."

"I think I'm seeing where this is going," said Skull. "So how does Shotaro resemble justice?

"Shotaro is a Kamen Rider, or _was_ a Kamen Rider at any rate. He was one who fought against the cruelties in the world, but eventually became a victim of injustice. Now ask yourself this, Akiko...no, Kamen Rider Skull—are you bringing in justice? Or are you causing injustice for someone who was an innocent victim in this madness?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:30 PM (Carnival of the Human Spirit – Audience)**

"Did anyone actually understand what she just said?" asked Ibuki. "I'm...that's...wow..."

"She analyzed it better than I could," said Yayoi, immediately scribbling down notes. "And all of this from observing the fights?"

"I am _never_ underestimating that cake-eating girl again," Taira commented. "There's a good reason that she's the head of the cheerleading team."

Hina saw a small light in her purse and opened it. She pulled out her cellphone, reading a text message given to her a few minutes ago.

_Hina, watch out! Ankh's going blood crazy! There's a boy calling himself Quetzalcoatl who changed Ankh and I think they're coming toward your direction. You have to stop them!_

"What the?" asked Hina. "Quetzalcoatl? Who could that be?"

"Boo!" cried a voice, as a pair of hands covered Hina's face. "I found you!"

Teruhiko whipped his head, seeing the young boy smiling and giggling to himself. It was if some sort of sixth sense awakened inside of him, but he knew what that boy was.

"Hina, look out!" he cried. "That's a Serpent!"

Hearing this, Shingo immediately whipped out his gun and fired it at the boy. With a loud bang, a bullet flew into the air, hitting the boy's forehead and he fell to the ground in pain. The bullet was lodged in his forehead, and blood began to pour down his face.

"Shingo!" said Ryu. "What was that for?"

"I don't know!" Shingo exclaimed. "I just panicked!"

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Hina, moving the boy to his side. "Oh dear...he's GAH!"

The boy sat up and bit deep into Hina' s arm, drinking her blood. As he did, the bullet on his forehead loosened and dropped onto the ground. The blood on the boy's face started to fade away as he stepped back, wiping off the blood on his lip.

"You're so mean!" he exclaimed. "I just wanted to make friends, but you had to hurt me! What did I ever do to you?"

The boy sat on the ground and began to cry. No one said a word, not sure of what to say. Hina, after getting a handkerchief to wrap around the bite mark on her arm, went to his side.

"Are you Quetzalcoatl?" she asked.

"Mommy and daddy called me Quetzie," the boy sniffled. "Why? Are you going to use your gun to hurt me again?"

"Everyone, we have to run!" said Teruhiko, standing up. "I think he's made a contract already!"

"A contract?" asked Mari. "But with whom?"

Just as he was to reveal the truth, Teruhiko was tackled onto the ground by a taller figure, who began squeeze out all the air in his lungs. Teruhiko looked up, and saw who was trying to kill him.

"Ankh?" he gasped. "No..."

"You hurt him," Ankh hissed. "You hurt Quetzalcoatl...you must die..."

Ibuki twirled the weighted chain and threw it at Ankh's arm. Ankh turned around and grabbed onto the weight in one fluid motion, threatening to pull the short boy toward his side. Ibuki grabbed onto the chain, trying his best to prevent Ankh from slaughtering Teruhiko, but he was unprepared for the Greeed's strength.

"I've got you!" said Rumi, grabbing onto Ibuki. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to tug. "Mari, what's the plan?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Mari muttered, looking around. She saw Miura, Taira and Abe preparing their weapons, Takashi going to his son, Yayoi pulling out a card in her pocket, and Ryu cracking his knuckles. "I've got it! Abe, you and Taira stand guard on that serpent! Yayoi, you join them!"

"On it!" said Abe. "Taira, you have any powder on you?"

"I always come prepared," Tiara rummaged in his pockets and tossed a small vial of yellow powder into Abe's hands. "Go nuts."

"Come, Four of Swords!" said Yayoi, seeing the card transform into her four magic weapons.

"Next," Mari continued. "Miura, see if you can make Ankh drowzy. Ryu-san, help Hina and Shingo on the Serpent! Takashi-sensei, think you can fight Ankh to a standstill."

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt my son again!" Takashi snarled, cracking his knuckles.

"Good!" Mari concentrated as two strands of red and blue light escaped her palms. "I think this will work out just fine."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:32 PM**

"What's going on back there?" asked Skull, turning her gaze to the audience preparing to fight.

"I don't know," said Jun. "But we better go and help GAH!"

Shotaro pushed her to the ground, folding her arms behind her back and stepped on them with all of his might. Jun turned around, seeing Shotaro raise his arm into the air, a large scythe-like protrusion jutting out in a blink of an eye.

"You think you're so CLEVER," he said. "You think that just because you analyzed a couple of colors and movements, you think that you KNOW what MASTER is planning? Hahahahaha! You're a delusional little girl who thinks in sunshine and rainbows...WAKE UP! It's a dark and EVIL world out there...I saw that firsthand."

"And you wanted to make it better," Jun replied, bending her knees. "No, that's what you and Philip wanted to do...and then Ophiuchus came and changed that."

"Don't say that name!" Shotaro growled. "If I see his face in Futo, I'll-

"Philip, Philip, Philip!" Jun repeated. "Rumi and Ibuki encountered him hours ago, and then he vanished into thin air! If you're so angry about me saying his name, why don't you go out and kill him yourself? Or, are you just a little puppet who can't do anything without his puppet-master to give him the word? Shotaro, who are you? You're not a doll! You're a human being who was forced into this doll state because..."

It was if another multitude of fireworks exploded in her brain. Just as Jun was about to vocalize what she just found out, Shotaro brought the scythe blade down, ready to cleave her head off. The only reason he was unable to was because Skull fired the Skull Magnum at his arm, blowing his arm clean off! It fell near Jun's feet with a thud.

"I'm still on Maximum Drive!" Skull snarled. "And you've just crossed the line!"

"I'm not the one blowing people's limbs off!" Shotaro snapped.

"But that's the thing—you're not a person. You're just a _doll_."

Skull fired another bullet, transforming the other arm into wood fragments. Shotaro tried to charge toward her, but without his arms to keep him in balance, he fell onto his knees. Skull looked down and placed the gun into Shotaro's mouth.

"Good bye." she said, pulling the trigger.

"Wait!" said Jun. "Don't-"

Skull pulled the trigger, and with a loud BANG!, Shotaro's head was detached from his own body, tumbling down across the floor and stopping near Jun's feet. Jun felt her heart pounding against her chest as she recalled the ruthless destruction. Yayoi slicing off Haruto's limbs when he could not understand her love for him...Hina punching Eiji in the stomach and the cracks all over his porcelain face...Akiko turning into a heartless killer and shooting Shotaro over again...She just couldn't take it.

"This is wrong..." she gasped. "What are we fighting for in the end?"

"We're getting their lives back," said Skull. "And sometimes, we just have to do evil things in order to do good."

"Their lives aren't going to matter if they're going to be stuck in these broken bodies!" said Jun, standing up. "What's going to happen when they find out what happened to them? How are their minds going to process...all of this..." She looked at Shotaro's head as another thought came to her head.

"Jun?" asked Skull. "What's going on?"

"I've got it," said Jun. "Damballa's role to protect the handicapped, the doll-like forms, the strange mentalities, the way he looked when I told him off, the Mardi Gras symbolism...it all makes sense! What he's actually doing is-"

"Purple Rain!"

Jun turned as a purple orb of energy hit her in the stomach. She screamed and was pushed back a few feet, landing on the ground in pain. Skull turned and saw a white Kamen Rider approach her. Decorating his chest were three hexagons—one green, one gold, and one purple—all formed in a triangle position. The more Skull looked at the Kamen Rider...the more it reminded her of a white Kamen Rider Double with red eyes and an aura of evil surrounding him.

"Damballa," Skull hissed. "How did you gain a Kamen Rider form?"

"This?" asked Damballa, raising a hand in the air. "Oh, I thought it'd be fun to play as this masked man that goes beating up people for fun! Call me Kamen Rider Pierrot...that has a beautiful ring to it, right?"

Skull snarled and fired the Skull Magnum at Pierrot. Pierrot did a forward roll until he was close enough to Skull, his hands glowing a brilliant shade of gold.

"Goldfinger," he whispered, placing his hands on Skull's chest.

Jun slowly sat up to see Skull's body slowly transforming into gold. She stood up, her body slightly wobbling from the impact of the energy blast, and heard Skull screaming before she collapsed onto the ground, nothing more than a golden statue. Pierrot laughed.

"Just because you have your daddy's little toy, you think you could beat me?" he hissed. "Poor, poor girl...I think it's time that we melt you down into something even _more_ useful. Let's start with getting rid of that pretty little head of yours..."

Jun snarled and charged toward Pierrot, punching him across the face. She grabbed onto her hand in pain as she felt her knuckles bleed from punching across the Kamen Rider armor, but the feelings of pain were replaced with anger and fury at the Serpent who made people into his own playthings.

"Damballa," she snarled. "Your plans end here! I'm taking you down all by myself!"

"You?" Pierrot laughed as the armor faded away, returning to Damballa's white Shotaro form. The serpent narrowed his eyes and added, "I'd like to see you try."

Jun clenched her hands into fists as she recalled all of the information that raced through her brain. She wasn't going to be sitting down now—she was taking action, and she was going to make it count.

"Damballa," she began. "Before we fight, I have three questions to ask you."

"And what would that be, dear child?" asked Damballa. "Let me guess: are any of them, 'Will you bring up your end of the deal?' or maybe it's, 'Why are you doing this to us? What have we ever done for you?' Whatever you ask, I'm sure that I'll-"

"Who did you lose in the War of the Stars?" Jun asked. "Have you made people into dolls in the past? And, last but not least, if you can make people into dolls, why haven't you made doll replicas of your loved ones? I'm sure someone as strong as yourself can create similar vessels in their make. Or are they just too difficult for the great Voodoo King Damballa to create?"

"ENOUGH!" Damballa screamed, a white aura surrounding his body. "I am going to shut you up once and for all."

Jun picked up one of Shotaro's fallen arms, brandishing it as a weapon.

"Do so," she said. "This ends here."

* * *

**Next time: While Jun goes to work with the Voodoo King himself, everyone else is trying to subdue the two new guests. It's easier said to done, and the group needs to find a different approach in confronting not only Ankh, but the strange child-like serpent wishing to 'befriend' them all.**

**To be continued in, 11.5 "The Universe Keeps Turning"**


	22. The Universe Keeps Turning

**A Month of Sundays**

**11.5: 20-8-5/ 21-14-9-22-5-18-19-5 / 11-5-5-16-19/ 20-21-18-14-9-14-8**

"_I find hope in the darkest of days, and focus in the brightest. I do not judge the universe."_

_-Dalai Lama_

**April 29, 2012**

**2:32 PM (Carnival of the Human Spirit – Audience)**

With Ankh's arms tied up by Mari, Ibuki and Rumi, Miura was already pointing the Coppelius Scepter at Ankh's face, concentrating on the golden miasma lulling him to sleep. Teruhiko was pulled out by his father, hand on his heart.

"Ankh!" he said. "What happened to you? I thought you were still unconscious back at the Cous Coussier when I left!"

"I woke up thanks to my dear friend," Ankh hissed, struggling on the chains and beams of light wrapped around his arms. "And aren't _we_ good friends, Teruhiko?"

"I wouldn't consider you a 'friend' in that sense," Teruhiko replied.

"Well, we did bond against fighting that evil wolf-man." Ankh laughed. "Doesn't that count for something?"

Teruhiko narrowed his eyes while Takashi stepped inbetween them. Ankh lunged toward the teacher, baring his fangs.

"It'll be you who I shall feed on next," Ankh laughed. "Oh, I'm going to love having all of that fresh blood inside me, filling me with power!"

"You're not yourself!" said Mari. "You've been brainwashed!"

"No! I've just seen the light..." Ankh licked his lips as he eyed Mari's neck. "I found what I must do."

"Whatever it is, leave us out of it," said Miura. "Go to sleep!"

A golden cloud of mist hovered over Ankh's head as he felt his eyes grow heavy. He dropped to his knees and yawned, showing more of those vampire-teeth to his captors.

"What the heck is Quetzalcoatl anyhow?" asked Ibuki.

"He's an ancient Aztec god," Takashi explained. "And if there was one thing the Aztects were known for, it was their human sacrifices to appease their deities."

"And how does Quetzalcoatl play into this?" asked Rumi.

"He made mankind by grinding bones from the Underworld and mixing it with his own blood. But if the Quetzalcoatl in the myths was a serpent, perhaps he needed human blood to replenish his own. It's strange though."

"Why's that?" asked Mari.

"Quetzalcoatl was depicted as the one who didn't want human sacrifices," Takashi explained. "Something is wrong if he suddenly craves blood."

"And that's not all we have to worry about," said Ibuki, turning to where Jun and Damballa were fighting. "I feel so sorry for the poor girl...she's going up against pure evil."

"Let her fight him," said Mari. "I think she's on the right path in trying to open him up."

"She's going to need a miracle for that!" Miura exclaimed. "She'll get herself killed, and then she'll probably turn into a cute little china doll and..."

"She's stronger than she appears to be," said Mari, narrowing her eyes. "I can sense it. She'll be fine."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:34 (Carnival of the Human Spirit – Stage)**

Jun dodged a punch coming from her left side, bringing the mannequin arm in her hand to slap Damballa across the face. Damballa hissed when he felt the sting of the slap and brought his palms out.

"Purple Rain!" he yelled, an orb of purple energy escaping his hands. Jun, not wanting to fall for that same trick again, rolled out of the way before tackling Damballa onto the ground. She narrowed her eyes and delivered a punch to the gut, hoping to weaken him into submission.

"Damballa," she said. "Will you answer my questions? I won't be able to kill you, but my purpose is to make sure you don't turn anyone else into dolls. They're already suffering as it is."

"Suffering?" Damballa growled. He punched Jun across the face and stood up. Just as Jun was about to stand up, he placed his foot on her chest. "Have they suffered like I suffered? I lost my wife and my grandson to the Zodiarts! I could not contact them for thousands of years! Do you know what it's like to suffer loss like that?"

"How about believing that their deaths were all your fault?" Jun replied, slowly sitting up. "And that the last things you said was that you wished that they were dead? What makes you so different from people who lost the people they loved? 'Death for all ages and occasions. Deaths of kings and princes...and nobodies.' Death happens to everyone, so don't think the deaths of your grandson and wife are so grandiose compared to us! I bet you never even made their graves."

"SHUT UP!" Damballa screamed. "Greensleeves!"

Thorny vines rose from the ground, slicing through Jun's skin. Thinking quick, Jun raised her foot in the air, right in-between Damballa's legs. Damballa gasped for breath and staggered back, just as the vines were about to wrap around Jun's body. Jun tugged on some of the vines and wrapped them around the mannequin arm. She then brought it down Damballa once more, the thorns slicing through his white clothes.

"And what about turning everyone into dolls?" she continued. "You protect the handicapped and crippled, so was turning them into dolls the best way to save them? Some medicine and prayers would've done nicely."

"You didn't see how all of those people suffered," Damballa replied. "I was their god, and was granted power and respect. But for what? These humans were always getting themselves sick and broken...so I made them into dolls so they'd shut up and leave me in peace so I can find my family!"

"You only caused them to suffer even more! Look at this..." Jun picked up Shotaro's head and presented it to Damballa. "He's not even human anymore, and you hurt more people than help them. No," she shook her head. "You made Futo weep because they no longer have someone to protect it. You claim to be a god who protects the handicapped and crippled, but all you are is a slayer of the pure-hearted."

"Pure-hearted?" Damballa scoffed. "There is no such thing as a pure-hearted person. Everyone is filled with wickedness and evil in their hearts, and they use it to curse one another in order to make themselves feel satisfied!"

"Then you're the pot calling the kettle black since you seem to think yourself as high and mighty when you callously make people suffer for nothing more than your amusement! You're just like the Cancer and Scorpio Zodiarts, only wanting to make people suffer because they have the power to. Let me tell you this Damballa," Jun saw Damballa on the verge of snapping. "You're a monster, plain and simple."

"How dare you call me a ZODIARTS!" Damballa screamed, his white aura magnifying. "If I wasn't being so chival in fighting you in hand-to-hand combat, I would've killed you right now! I will never be like those heartless bastards who killed my family...but I will ensure that you won't be able to rest in peace that easily!"

Damballa charged toward Jun, ready to kill her once and for all. Jun threw Shotaro's head at him, knocking him off balance and sending him crashing to the floor as she left the stage for the audience. She took a final glance at Damballa grasping onto the mannequin head, looking like he was about to burn it just by glaring at it, before she made it back to the audience.

"Jun!" said Abe, getting the cheerleader's attention. "You have to help us! This kid MPH!"

Jun turned, seeing Yayoi, Abe, Taira, Ryu, Shingo and Hina restrained by large pythons wrapped around their arms, legs and mouths. Abe and Taira kicked their respective weapons toward the cheerleader, who picked them up while keeping an eye on the strange boy. Something about him made Jun's heart feel heavy, but she ignored it as she slowly went toward him.

"You," she began. "You're a serpent, aren't you?"

"Of course," said the boy. "And what about you? Will you be my best friend and share blood with me?"

"Why would I do that?" Jun replied in a low voice. "When all I see are monsters who have caused pain and suffering to everyone they see! Shotaro, Haruto and Eiji will never recover! Gentaro is dead! All of you serpents think about yourselves! You show no compassion to anyone at all!"

"That's not true!" Quetzie exclaimed. "I saw people dying for me every single day even though I didn't want them to!" Tears began to form in his eyes. "I miss my mama, papa, brother and sister...and sometimes I remember a voice calling out for me when I cry...and yet I feel so hungry for blood..."

"That still gives you no excuse for tying up my friends," Jun replied, dragging the axe onto the ground, the blade scraping when it touched the floor. Quetzie's eyes widened in fear as he stumbled back, afraid of what Jun would do to him. "Do you know what I'm going to do now?"

"Please..." Quetzie whimpered. "Don't kill me! I don't wanna die!"

He covered his face with his hands and began to cry. There was some silence as the six captives saw Jun drop the weapons and pull out something from her pocket—two lollipops. She removed the plastic covering one and placed it in her mouth and knelt down to Quetzie's side as she placed the lollipop into his hand. The young Serpent, surprised that he wasn't killed, stared at the item in hand.

"What is this?" asked Quetzie.

"A lollipop," Jun replied, removing the plastic wrapping. "Place it into your mouth and see how it tastes."

"Will it hurt?"

"You never know until you try."

Quetzie sniffled, wiping the tears away from his eyes as he suck on the candy. Jun smiled as she saw Quetzie contemplated it for a second or two...but then saw the young boy start crying again despite having that sucker in his mouth.

"No human's ever been this nice to mean before," he sobbed. "I was all alone for 500 years without anyone to talk to, and my family died off..." The rest was lost as the Serpent continued to cry his tears. Jun sighed and hugged Quetzie, running a hand down his back to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's all right," she said. "I won't hurt you, I want to be your friend...if that's all right with you."

Quetzie hugged onto Jun tighter as the snakes binding his captives began to fade away. Abe was the first to speak, trying to make sense as to what just happened.

"How did you do that?" he asked Jun.

"Even if he is a Serpent, he's still a little boy," Jun replied. "And from what you heard, he was just lonely and wanted someone to be his friend."

"He said that, and also wanted us to give up blood for him," Taira noted. "What makes this situation so different?"

"Think about what we learned so far," said Yayoi. "If people were constantly sacrificing themselves for him, then Quetzalcoatl couldn't befriend them long enough before they were to be offerings toward him. Plus, if you've been stuck underground for five centuries without someone to talk to, wouldn't you be wishing for a friend to ease your loneliness?"

"She has a point," said Ryu. "But what do we do now?"

"I know exactly what to do," said Jun. She then turned to Mari's group and said. "Everyone, please take your seats. I wish to show everyone something."

"What is it now?" asked Mari. She saw Quetzie in Jun's arms and the tears falling down his eyes. "What did you-"

"I just need to do one last thing," Jun proceeded to head toward the stage. "This is all I ask."

"Do what you need to do," said Mari, nodding her head. "As for us, it looks like it's time for the grand finale."

Jun smiled and proceeded back on stage, where Damballa was still staring at Shotaro's head. She heard everyone sit down and turned back, nodding her head as she approached Damballa. She cleared her throat, but Damballa didn't acknowledge it.

"What do you want now?" he whispered, balling his hands into fists. "Are you here to talk me to death once more?"

"No," Jun answered. "I brought someone with me...someone who goes by the name of Quetzalcoatl. I think you might know him."

"You're lying..." Damballa grit his teeth, and it looked like there were tears falling down his face. "I have been trying to contact him for years, and I never found a response. My own grandson was lost to this madness and I was unable to protect him! I searched relentlessly, combing the whole world to save him, and there was nothing! I couldn't even make a doll form of him to aid my suffering—it would fail every time I would make it. Do you know what it's like to suffer a loss so extreme? That you could never see your family again no matter what you did?"

"I can. My father and younger brother died ten years ago today—on my 8th birthday." Jun felt the tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she continued. "But right now, I want to show you someone. Please, turn around."

Damballa turned to see the boy in Jun's arms, still sobbing to himself. Damballa stayed quiet, trying to find the right thing to say. All he could say was, "Is it really you?"

Quetzie turned around, seeing Damballa stare into his eyes. There was an awkward silence as both Serpents tried to understand what they were seeing. Then, Quetzie quietly asked, "Grandpa?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:40 PM**

"Grandpa?!" The Cosmic Hunting Dogs exclaimed. Yayoi's jaw dropped in surprise and Takashi looked back and forth at the Serpents.

"How is that even possible?" asked Shingo. "They look nothing alike!"

"Better yet, how did that girl even _know_ that Quetzalcoatl was Damballa's grandson?" asked Ryu. "They look nothing alike!"

"I don't think she knew," said Hina. "If I had to guess, I think she went on a whim here. She had no way of knowing what was going to happen. Either way, that was very risky. Who knew what would've happened if Jun got it wrong?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:41 PM**

Damballa took Quetzie out of Jun's arms and wrapped his arms around his grandson in a warm hug. It was there that Jun could see more and more tears falling down the Voodoo King Serpent's face. Despite the fact that the Serpent showed his monstrous side to her and the Cosmic Hunting Dogs, he was still capable of crying, just like they were. That aspect of him made him so similar to the humans that he despised so much.

At the same time, Jun began to gather all of Shotaro's scattered limbs, placing them back in place on his abandoned body. She then turned to Mari and nodded her head. Mari took this as her cue to take the stage, grasping onto the rain stick in her hand.

"You can't remove the brainwashing spell on Shotaro," Jun explained. "But you can heal his body, right?"

"In theory," Mari replied. "Here goes..."

She pointed the rain-stick over Shotaro's head, hearing the beads inside the stick sound similar to a loud rainstorm. She moved the stick up and down as a blue aura covered Shotaro's body and limbs. Shotaro slowly sat up, his eyes slowly opening as he stared straight at Jun and Mari, tilting his head to the side.

"It's going to be okay," Jun whispered, taking Shotaro's hand into hers. "I promise."

Mari lowered her hand as the last of Shotaro's battle scars faded away. She then approached the gold Kamen Rider Skull, repeating the same process she gave to Miura when he was stuck as the Aries Zodiarts. The gold melted away as Skull let out a gasp when the gold no longer covered her head. She slowly stood up, seeing the liquid gold pool around her ankles.

"Thank you," she said. "I thought I was going to become jewelry for a minute." She pulled out the Skull Gaia Memory from the Lost Driver, the armor fading away so Akiko could speak. "I saw everything that happened...I had no idea things were going to turn out like this."

"And we still have Haruto and Eiji to consider," said Mari. She looked back at the corpses of Eiji and Haruto, feeling sad that they were involved in this madness. "It looks like they'll never recover from what Damballa gave them. They were just innocent victims in this whole mess of things."

"That reminds me. Jun," Akiko turned to the cheerleader still consoling Shotaro. "Why did Damballa make Shotaro, Haruto and Eiji into dolls in the first place? You never answered that."

"It's simple," Jun answered. "As a protector of the weak and handicapped, he saw people hurt and die. He wanted them to be healed, and dolls were a perfect way to make a human whole. Unfortunately, as you saw, he also had to modify their minds a bit."

"A _bit_?" Mari repeated.

"You know what I mean. The minds couldn't handle the sudden change and had to be adjusted to fit into the doll body. Unfortunately, people rejected the change because their loved ones could never return to their original selves. Damballa didn't understand the concept of a human mind, and Shotaro, Eiji and Haruto were his attempts to find out how it worked. Correct?"

"You are mostly correct," Damballa replied, carrying Quetzie in his arms. "My goal was to gather enough emotions and experiences from the human conscious to see if I could create life of my own. Unfortunately, even that is out of my expertise. At the very best, I can transform one item into another, like how I made my Serpent-bearer's body into wood."

"Is the process reversible?" asked Akiko. "Will Shotaro be able to turn back into a human? Will Haruto and Eiji be normal again?"

"It will depend on him," Damballa answered. "First, I shall undo the damage that I have done. The ones that have been affected shall stay here, along with the people closest to them."

"Why is that?" asked Mari.

"To transform one item into another, I need to picture it in my mind. To turn a doll into flesh, I must have contact with the skin itself, and I also need people who have close memories to a specific person in order to ensure that the soul also returns to the body. If the body rejects the soul, all is lost."

"Do you have to, grandpa?" asked Quetzie. "I finally got to see you again—you were the voice trying to talk to me all this time! I'm sorry I didn't know sooner..."

"I'll take care of you," said Jun, taking Quetzie into her arms. She hugged him tight and added, "I'll be your friend."

"Can you give me more of these lollipops? They're very tasty."

"Sure, but you need to help Ankh first. He's still going to go drink someone's blood if you don't remove that spell on him. Do you know how to reverse it?"

"Um...no."

"What?!" asked Mari. "What do you mean you don't know how to reverse it? You're a Serpent, aren't you? Haven't you done this before?"

"No," Quetzie replied, shaking his head. "Ankh is my first Serpent-bearer, and I chose him because his body was fading away. He was composed of Cosmic Energy but he didn't have a stable form and it would fade away in time. He needs blood in order to maintain his body or else he might vanish completely." he bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," said Damballa. "I'll take care of him too, but I will need my apprentice's help, and her Serpent-bearer, for this one."

"Me?" asked Mari.

"Yes. You are going to be heading off into danger very soon, and it would be very important that you learn some more spells to help you in your task. That is, if you don't mind."

"Ayida-Weddo and I would like that," said Mari, curtseying in front of Damballa. It felt slightly awkward to be doing that in front of the Serpent who caused most of their misery, but she wanted to seem thankful for helping them out. Plus, if he could help them out, then it would be a big asset not only against Gentaro and Ophiuchus, but also to whomever kidnapped Teruhiko in the first place.

Until then, she just had to pray that things would turn out for the better, and that she and everyone else could have a temporary rest from the madness.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:43 PM**

"Yes!" said Ibuki, jumping up and down like a kid on sugar. "We've won! We saved the day! We can celebrate! Whoo=hoo!"

"Not yet," said Takashi. "We stopped Damballa from turning people into dolls, but we don't know whether or not Damballa will successfully be able to return them to their original forms."

"Haruto..." Yayoi whispered softly, turning to Haruto. He had stopped talking, yet still kept that big grin on his face. She picked him up and hugged him, still reeling from having to have the boy she grew attached to become something that could not reciprocate her feelings of love. "I promise to save you...just wait a little longer."

"Eiji-kun..." Hina whispered, slipping her hand into Eiji's porcelain one. "Please forgive me when you wake up...I'm so sorry for what I did."

"At the very least, the nightmare is going to end soon." said Teruhiko. "Then, maybe our lives will get back to normal."

"Except they won't," said Rumi. "We got too many people involved in this war. The least we can do is to end it in a truce of some kind."

"If it's possible at this point," said Miura, staring at the Aries mark on his wrist. "All I know for sure is that our troubles aren't over yet."

* * *

**Next time: It's time for a short break as the Cosmic Hunting Dogs take the train home to see their loved ones and to gather some supplies before heading off to the Cous Coussier. Meanwhile, Yayoi must keep her heart still as she helps Damballa in repairing Haruto's body from the flames of anger in her heart.**

**To be continued in, Intermission "Linger"**


	23. Intermission: Linger

**A Month of Sundays**

**Intermission:12-9-14-8-5-18**

"_Happiness is like a kiss. You must share it to enjoy it."_

_-Bernard Meltzer_

**April 29, 2012**

**2:45 PM (Outside the Narumi Detective Agency)**

With the exception of Mari, Yayoi, Hina, Shingo, Akiko and Ryu, the Cosmic Hunting Dogs were leaving the Carnival of the Human Spirit relieved that they no longer had to wory about a giant serpent breathing down their back. More importantly, they gained some powerful allies that were sure to help out in the fight against Ophiuchus. That is, when they ever got a chance to fight him.

"Jun," said Quetzie, grasping onto Jun's hand. "Where are we going now?"

"Teruhiko said that we're going to a place called the Cous Coussier," Jun answered. "They have lots of delicious food, and a woman known as Chiyoko."

"Chiyoko? You mean the one that looked like mama?"

"I guess." Jun squatted down and stared at the little boy, or rather Serpent, eye to eye. "And don't call me Jun. Why not call me 'Jun nee-chan'?"

"Jun...nee-chan?"

"Yeah, it's like calling me your big sister. Did you have one while staying with the Aztec Gods?"

"I had a little sister, but never a big sister," Quetzie answered, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth. "Are big sisters nice?"

"I'm one of the nicest ones you'll meet," Jun replied, lifting Quetzie into the air. "We'll have lots of fun together, okay?"

"Okay Jun nee-chan!" Quetzie replied, hugging his new big sister. "I love you!"

Jun smiled back and the two rubbed noses for an Eskimo's kiss. The Glee Club observed the two, trying to wrap their heads around how just a few minutes ago, that little boy tied them up with giant pythons and wishing to drink their blood was now the little brother of the cake-eating cheerleader who talked down a giant Serpent.

"I'm still amazed at how Jun handled the whole debacle," Abe noted, seeing Jun place Quetzie onto the ground. "Who knew she had it in her?"

"Still, we're playing with fire here," said Ibuki. "I mean, what if he starts reverting into a little vampire kid and begins drinking our blood? Eventually, Jun and her lollipops aren't going to satiate his hunger."

"But for the meantime, we aren't Serpent food or playthings," said Taira. "And I think that's...hey, what's that?"

Abe and Ibuki looked up, seeing the large circus tent shrink and transform back into its original form of the Narumi Detective Agency. At the same time, a large breeze flew by, as if Futo was thanking Damballa for his change of heart. Whether that was true or not, it seemed better that way. The damage done to Futo was finished, and for the time being, the Cosmic Hunting Dogs could relax.

"So," said Miura, looking around. "Where's this train that's going to be taking care of us?"

As if to answer her question, the sound of low train whistle was heard. The Cosmic Hunting Dogs looked up as a train appeared, It was black and had two large golden horns in front, resembling a giant bull looking like he was going to charge into them. In came to a complete stop, letting out a low whistle that sounded more like a cow mooing. One of the doors open, and a strange creature in a large black cloak and a golden crow-like mask stepped down...carrying a basket of lollipops in his hand.

"Hello!" the figure said. "I am Deneb, and I welcome you to the Zeronos Liner."

No one said a word, except for Jun who looked in awe at the lollipops.

"They look so delicious!" she exclaimed, rushing toward Deneb. "Did you make them?"

"All the time," Deneb replied, handing her one. The lollipop was blue and white, with a pretty rainbow ribbon tying the plastic covering it. "There you go."

"Thank you!" Jun replied. She then felt someone tugging onto her skirt and looked down. "Oh, what is it Quetzie?"

Quetzie shyly approached Deneb and asked, "May I have one?"

"Of course!" said Deneb, handing a lollipop to the boy. Quetzie looked at it in awe, as if it was some sort of treasure and placed it close to his chest. "Save it for dessert tonight, because that's the best time to..."

"DENEB!"

The sound of someone screaming, and then tackling Deneb onto the ground caused everyone to step back. Deneb was flailing around while the person who tacked him was now applying a headlock.

"Yuto!" Deneb exclaimed. "I just wanted to introduce myself to your new friends. They're pretty amazing, from what Station Master told us!"

"We have to hurry!" Yuto snapped. "We still have that imssion and I don't want to keep Kotaro and Ryotaro waiting! So let's get going!"

Deneb stood up and slowly beckoned the others to enter the Zeronos Liner. Seeing as they had nothing better to do, they followed suite. Teruhiko looked back at the Narumi Detective and felt the wind blowing in the breeze. For now, things were good. Unfortunately, he still remembered his fights against the six former Switchers and the trials he went through under Foundation X. They wouldn't rest until he was back in their clutches, and he knew that.

"You coming Teruhiko?" asked Takashi, looking to his son. He also knew that this was just the calm before the storm. This was a blessing that they were alive and well, fresh out of the horrors that Damballa unintentionally caused.

"I am," Teruhiko replied. "Although I am worried for everyone else."

"They'll be fine. Now, let's get inside. We don't want to keep Yuto waiting."

Teruhiko nodded his head as he entered the train. It closed its doors with a hiss before flying into the sky once more with a low whistle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:50 PM (Narumi Detective Agency)**

"It's all right now, Chiyoko," said Hina, consoling her friend on her cellphone. "The boy was just sad and lonely and he only wanted to help. All right, so maybe drinking blood isn't a way to help, but he had some very good intentions. I promise that he's on his best behavior and he won't be asking blood in the near future. The next time you see him, he'll be back to his normal self and eating ice candies, all right?" Hina then smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, see you soon."

"How is she?" asked Shingo, seeing his sister hang up.

"She's doing all right," Hina answered, observing what was in front of her. Akiko and Ryu moved some tables around so the bodies of Eiji, Haruto and Shotaro could rest. Yayoi was already near Haruto's side, clasping onto one of his hands and praying that he would be all right. Damballa approached Yayoi's side, his eyes reflecting how much pain and suffering he caused in his own attempts for happiness. Yayoi removed the scarf tied around her head and wrapped it around Haruto's neck.

"For good luck," she told Damballa. She then looked at the remains of Haruto's arms and legs that were salvaged after she went on her rampage, and then back to the gold buttons that acted as his eyes. She wanted to apologize for her actions, but she didn't know if Haruto could hear her right now. All she could do was wait.

"Here is how it shall go," he explained. He spat out a golden orb of light and presented it to Yayoi. "This is Haruto's soul. It will transfer into this body and, if things turn out well, then he will be able to help ease the recovery of his body. I need you to help make him remember who he is, and make sure that he isn't consumed by..."

"Consumed by what?" asked Yayoi.

"Let's just say that if he rejects the body, then he will become one of the dearly departed," Damballa answered grimly. He let the soul fall off of his hand as it hovered over Haruto's chest. The soul soon sank deep into the body of the doll and the body began to radiate with a red and golden glow. "Interesting...I didn't see this when I absorbed the soul."

"WizarDragon..." Yayoi placed her ear on Haruto's chest, as if trying to hear his heartbeat. "He still must reside deep within Haruto's soul—he couldn't take over the body because you swallowed Haruto's soul instead of letting him die."

"Phantoms?" asked the Voodoo King Serpent, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Yayoi answered. "But seeing as we're playing a waiting game now, I might as well explain."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**2:57 PM (Abe Residence)**

The Cosmic Hunting Dogs drew straws to see who was going to be stopping by their house first. Junta Abe, unfortunately for him, drew the short straw—the one that stated "Guess what? We get to see what your house life is like!"

The Zeronos Liner parked in front of his home. He approached the door and then pulled out the key from underneath the doormat. With a swift turn of the key, the door opened and he entered. He removed his shoes and sniffed the air. Ah. His dad must've made something for him before heading off to Kyoto. Speaking of Kyoto, Abe hoped his old man wasn't getting involved in the fighting. That was the last thing he needed.

He pulled out the vial of powder that Taira gave him, recalling a memory on how they first met. It was in kindergarten, and it all started with Abe tossing sand into Taira's eyes to prevent himself from being bullied. It escalated into a fight with more sand, mud and even paint splattered everywhere. After the two got sent to the principal's office, Taira asked his name. They were friends ever since.

Abe pocketed the powder before he went the kitchen. On the countertop was a rice cooker with a note attached to it.

"_Made lunch for you for whenever you return from your little field trip. Maybe we can go play baseball together tomorrow?"_

_-Dad_

Abe smiled as he took one of the pens near the rice cooker and scribbled his return note. Then, he slapped it back on the rice cooker before opening the cabinet above him. Seeing a collection of old spices ready to be thrown out, he began to pocket as many as he could into Deneb's basket—which he snatched before leaving the Zeronos Liner—before leaving his house and locking the front door. Taira was waiting for him.

"Here, the usual," said Abe, tossing three or four expired spice jars to the samurai. "Go crazy,"

"I will," said Taira. "Hope daddy dearest isn't mad with me when I arrive home."

"It'll be fine. He'll be very understanding of your needs to save the world from an evil Serpent and you had the decency to bring a weapon on you. It can't be that bad, right?"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**3:07 PM (Katagiri Residence)**

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

Taira didn't even flinch when he heard the outburst from his father, Tadaki Katagiri, echo across the temple. He just knelt on the floor, hands over his knees and his mind concentrating over the fact that he needed to head back to the Zeronos Liner. He was used to this by now.

"Forgive me if I had to leave before training was complete, father," he began, bowing toward Tadaki. "I had an emergency to take care of."

"And what type of emergency is so great that you needed to leave your training? You know that you are the next head of the Katagiri clan, and I do not tolerate shirking off of duties!"

"Nor do I tolerate the fact that I have something important to do right now," Taira replied, sitting up. "There's a strange evil afoot and if I don't do anything, the whole world will be destroyed. It is through this that I can use the skills that I learned to defend the weak and innocent from this monstrosity. That was what I wanted to tell you...but didn't cause I gave you a concussion."

"HOW DARE YOU..." Tadaki roared, standing up to his full height of 6'4. Taira prepared himself should his father bring his sword out. "HOW...dare you not tell me this before you left!"

"...Huh?" asked Taira.

Tadaki went to his son and hugged him. "No wonder you didn't explain this. My son, ready to protect the weak and innocent..." Taira thought he saw his father shed a small tear. "I am so proud..."

"Um...thank you?" Taira replied, not used to his father giving him such passionate bouts of affection. "Listen, dad...I need to ask you something very important. It regards the use of the armor."

"The armor?" Tadaki stepped back. "Are you talking about the Armor of the Black Tortoise. You know that-"

"I have to be eighteen to take the rite of passage and..." Taira sighed. "The world is in danger and I think that's enough to prove that I can wear it. I promise that I'll bring it back in good condition when I come back home...whenever I do, that is."

"I'll ask the guards to remove it from the vault. Just be careful, you hear me? I don't want you to commit _seppuku_ at such a young age."

"I won't, dad. Promise." Taira slowly stood up, shaking his legs to get rid of the numbness from kneeling so long. "Now, can I ask you if I can use some of those firearms?"

"Don't push your luck," Tadaki replied, patting his son on the shoulder.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**3:10 PM (?)**

_Haruto...oh, Haruto~_

Haruto Souma groaned, hearing a voice echo in the darkness. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light shining down on him. Everything was a giant blur. He remembered a sword fight, a white void, a girl calling his name.

A girl...Yayoi!

Fully alert, Haruto looked at his hand...or rather, the lack of them. He looked down, and he also saw that he had no legs. Panic began to fill his entire body—well, what was left of it anyhow—as he tried to figure out what happened. How the heck did he end up like this. More importantly, who was calling out for him?

A figure emerged from the shadows. It was him, except he had all of his limbs and a pair of dark red eyes and a wicked smile on his face. Haruto tried to stand up, but without his legs, he barely had the power just to sit up.

_Look at you..._the double hissed. _Oh how the mighty have fallen. The one who would become someone's hope is now nothing more than a shattered and discarded doll._

"You..." Haruto whispered. "It can't be...WizarDragon?"

_Ah, so you have come to fully realize what has happened._ The image of the double flickered before revealing a large red, gold and silver dragon that circled the poor limbless boy. _Yes, I am the Phantom that was supposed to bring you into despair, and I can't even do that now. I pity you...that is what I feel for you now. You soul was devoured and replaced by a fake copycat that was sent to be burned as a sacrifice. Poor, poor you..._

"Haruto!" A voice cried out. "Haruto, are you here?"

"Yayoi," Haruto murmured, remembering the girl crying out to him before. He turned to the Phantom. "What happened to her, WizarDragon? Where is she?"

_She is amongst the living. She was on the brink of despair, but escaped it to become a Sword Meister and used her powers to sever you completely. _WizarDragon laughed. _I wish I could've seen it for myself, though._

"That can't be...Yayoi's not...she's not..."

_She isn't what? _WizarDragon pondered. _A killer? No, she's not. She is something more...perhaps I should kill you now and take over your godforsaken body and crush her into so much despair that a Phantom will come forth to bring terror into the ones she loves. Wouldn't that be wonderful?_

"NO!" Haruto yelled, his eyes glowing. "You can rip me to shreds, pluck my eyes out, tear my vocal cords apart...but if you hurt her, you shall SUFFER! Do you hear me WizarDragon?"

The phantom stopped laughing as he saw the glow in Haruto's eyes. This was strange—Haruto never had that fire within his heart when they talked. He was always calm, almost to the point as if he never even had emotions in the first place. But when Yayoi's name was brought up, Haruto was on the defensive. Perhaps...it couldn't be...

_Are you in love with that girl? _Said the phantom. He laughed as he saw Haruto's look of surprise. _This is wonderful! You have fallen in love with someone like her...and what has she done for you? She stated that she hated you...she stated that you weren't the Haruto she loved...how can you ever atone for such a crime?_

"I won't be able to," Haruto replied. "Or at least...not like this..."

_And it seems that as long as you're still alive, I am still a prisoner. We cannot live fighting amongst ourselves. We need to combine and become one._

"What do you mean?"

_It is simple, Haruto. I supply you with the limbs you need to move about. You supply me with the mana that keeps the both of us from dying. Think of it as symbiosis—each of us benefit in some way that will let us live in harmony. Wouldn't that be better for the both of us?_

Haruto wanted to say no, but he knew that it wouldn't help anything. He took a deep breath, his gold eyes staring into WizarDragon's on.

"Let's do this," he said. "Become my hope and I shall become yours."

_You humans are so interesting..._WizarDragon laughed. _If you wish to say that, then become my despair and I shall become yours. _

WizarDragon wrapped his body around Haruto's and Haruto felt his body on fire from the dragon's fiery breath. It was if his body was pricked with millions of tiny hot needles, and it felt like he could feel a phantom type of pain on his missing limbs. He grit his teeth as he felt everything explode. Something grew out of his back and his head. He felt his eyes burning...he felt like he would pass out from the pain.

_Just a little bit longer..._WizarDragon hissed. _Then, everything shall be fine..._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**3:15 PM (Narumi Detective Agency)**

Haruto was tossing and turning, his breath coming out in ragged pants. The space for his arms and legs were wrapped in fire. Yayoi prepared the icy rapier to help cool him down, but Damballa stopped her by placing his hands on Haruto's chest.

"It's working," he said. "Talk to him...bring his soul back."

"Haruto," Yayoi began. "Come back to me! I don't know if I saved you from a horrible fate, but I just want to let you kow that I'm going to work harder in order to be as strong as you! I may never obtain a Phantom or the rings that you use to perform your magic, but I can make up with it with my heart and tenacity. I don't want you to leave me, Haruto...not now...not yet...and Koyomi and Wajima are waiting for you too! No, not just them, the world wants you here! You need to bring hope to people and save them from despair...you have to save me from _my_ despair...please..." Tears fell down her eyes as she whimpered. "Haruto..."

"I sense it," said Damballa, placing his hands over Haruto's chest. "Place your hand on top of mine. Give him your thoughts and hopes...make them tangible."

Yayoi placed her hands over the Voodoo King's own and closed her eyes. She thought of reuniting with Haruto and holding hands with him. She remembered their time playing soccer to one another, and the times she would wrap her arms around his waist to comfort her. She could never forget their first meeting, nor would she ever forget how he saved her from death. How could she ever repay him for his kindness and these memories? Those were things that were made when two people were together.

"Haruto..." she whispered. "Let me say this to you...I...I love you!"

Haruto screamed as he was surrounded by a burst of red and golden light. Yayoi stepped back as she heard Damballa chant something in French (or perhaps it just sounded like French, she wasn't too sure on that). She watched as the white cloth returned to flesh, the space where his button eyes were became a pair of eyes. His ears and nose returned, his stitched smile was now a pair of pink lips. His arms and legs started to grow back, good as new. Still, Damballa kept chanting in the language that became familiar with making sure that he didn't mess it up this time.

After a minute or two of intense silence from Yayoi's part, Damballa finished the chant and stepped aside. Haruto looked like he was sleeping—as if the last two hours were nothing more than a nightmare. Yayoi wiped the tears forming in her eyes as she went to hug him.

Or at least, that was supposed to happen before Haruto's eyes opened and he sat up. Yayoi stepped back as she saw two silver spiral-like horns grow from his head, and a large pair of red dragonic wings growing from his back. His hands were covered in red and gold metallic gloves, and his eyes were gold with black slits. Haruto stepped off the table and placed a clawed hand on Yayoi's shoulder.

"So," Haruto began. "You are the one who holds so much promise."

"You..." Yayoi began. "WizarDragon?"

"Ah, guess I cannot fool you." WizarDragon chuckled. "Yes, it is me. The Gate and I have fused our souls to help make it easier for us to return. I cannot cause any harm unless Souma is in despair, but that does not mean I can come out to unleash my power every now and then, right?"

"WizarDragon..." said Yayoi. "Thank you for helping Haruto out. And, um, I'm sure you must be feeling hungry after having your soul ripped out. Do you...um, that is..."

"What is it, girl?" asked WizarDragon, narrowing his eyes. "Spill it out..."

"First off, I just wanted to tell Haruto that I...love him..." she began, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, when he's back possessing his body and everything. The second is...would you like to have some croquettes with me?"

"Cro...quettes?"

"Haruto states that he eats food in order to replenish mana, and when we first met he was eating donuts. The reason I said croquettes is because those are my favorite food and I was wondering whether or not you'd like to join me in some..."

"Hmph," WizarDragon folded his arms across his chest. "You have a very interesting aura, Miss Yayoi. I wish to see it for my very own."

"You will soon," Yayoi replied, placing a hand on WizarDragon's claw and lowering them both. "So...is this a date?"

"If you wish to call it that." WizarDragon grinned and placed a kiss on Yayoi's cheek. "Take me to our date."

Yayoi blushed and pecked the phantom on the cheek, leading the two out of the detective agency. Damballa waved goodbye before looking at the object in his hand. It looked like a tiny shard of light, glowing with a multitude of colors. He pocketed the shard before turning to Shingo and Hina Izumi, the two asleep despite the screaming and yelling that occurred just minutes ago.

"One down and two to go," he said, placing a hand over Eiji's heart. "Let us hope this soul has someone to guide him back to where he belongs."

* * *

**Next time: The Cosmic Hunting Dogs still have some stops to make before they can truly settle down. Meanwhile, Shingo and Hina just reach to Eiji before he loses himself in a sea of lost identity and loneliness.**

**To be continued in, 12-"Turning and Turning"**


	24. Turning and Turning

**A Month of Sundays**

**12: 20-21-18-13-9-39-8/1-13-4/20-21-18-13-9-19-8**

"_Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
The falcon cannot hear the falconer;  
Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
Are full of passionate intensity. "_

_-William Butler Yeats_

**April 29, 2012**

**3:18 PM (?)**

Deep within the darkness, Eiji Hino sat there. His face was cracked, and his arms and ankles were shackled to the ceiling. He didn't know how long he had been there, but it didn't matter now. There was nothing left of him. Everything was gone...everything that was him was gone. He was no longer connected to himself.

It was hard for him to think, hard for him to speak, hard for him to know what was up from down. Everything was just a blur in his mind, blobs of indescribable objects that he could not identify even if he could. All he could do, or wanted to do, was sit in the darkness, away from the hurt and from the pain. It was better this way...better that he could stay here for all eternity.

So he sat there, lost in the darkness, unable to see and unable to hope.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**3:20 PM (Egawa Residence)**

Rumi sighed and shook her head as she approached her house. How was she going to explain this to her father? How could she explain to her old man that she decided to leave the house by jumping out of the bedroom window with a vaulting pole in hand without even saying good-bye? He'd probably ground her for not even calling him to notify her whereabouts! Still, she had to go pick up her backup weapon—the weapon that she carried only when it came to extreme emergencies.

She removed the keys from her pocket—how they managed to stay there despite the running and fighting, she'll never know—and unlocked the door. She poked her head in, hoping to avoid her father's wrath. Seeing the coast was clear, she removed her shoes and entered the house, taking a step toward the stairs that would lead her to her bedroom.

"Ahem."

Rumi turned and saw her father, Ren Egawa, sitting on the sofa, his hands resting over his cane. She sighed; she knew what was coming. She approached her father and sat down opposite of him, crossing one leg over the other.

"How could you leave me like that?" Ren exclaimed. "Your father, who has raised you while you were young...and after your mother just ran off like that? Are you trying to raise my blood pressure?!"

"Dad," Rumi began, sitting next to her father. She looked down at her hands. "You know mom couldn't be tamed by domestic life. She needed adventure and adrenaline; it was in her blood."

"I lost her, and I could've lost you too!" The old man wrapped his arms around Rumi, afraid that if he didn't, then Rumi would disappear just like that. Rumi stroked her worried father's back and sighed. "What happened to you?"

"That's a bit of a long story, but let's just say that this is bigger than any cross-country event that I'm going to be participating in the next couple of years." Rumi looked back upstairs. "I'm going to use it. No, I _have_ to use it."

"It? Your mother's..." Ren slowly shook his head in disbelief, trying to comprehend his daughter's words. "Is it that serious?"

"Yeah," Rumi showed her vaulting pole to her dad, recalling how the chairman of her own school snapped it in half. She felt bad—this was the vaulting pole given to her from her father, to help pursue her dream to do cross-country. "It was bent like it was was a giant piece of licorice. That's how serious this is."

"I knew that you were going to have to pick it up eventually," Ren patted his daughter's shoulder. "That's why I have it with me."

Rumi looked up as her father handed her a silver box. She opened it, revealing two black collapsible batons, each of them carrying half of a yin-yang symbol on a tassel at the handles. She took them into her hands and flicked her wrists. Both of them grew to about 21" as she swung her arms back and forth to test them out. She remembered all of the lessons she took in order to use the batons effectively, and how she felt so invigorated whenever she could fight someone with them.

"Your mother would've loved to see you use them," said Ren, placing a hand over one of the batons. "She would be proud that you would follow in her footsteps."

"I think she is..." Rumi replied, staring at a photograph on the table. It was her as a little girl, wrapped in the arms of her mother on a sunny day. She picked it up and smiled. "I know she's definitely watching over me."

Nothing else was said as she placed the batons back into the box, hugged her father, and then walked out the door. She waved goodbye and then closed the door shut.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**3:28 PM (Watanabe Residence)**

"BOO!"

That was the first thing Ibuki heard when he entered the house. He saw his little sister dressed in purple, pretending that she was a ninja. Technically, she was a ninja—a kunoichi to be exact. He let out a fake scream of surprise as Iori clapped her hands in delight.

"Good job, Iori!" said Ibuki, patting her on the head. "I didn't even see you!"

"Ino nee-chan helped me out!" Iori giggled, hugging her brother's leg. "Isn't that right?"

"That's right," said a voice, coming from downstairs. Ibuki sighed as he saw his older sister let out a big yawn. Apparently she must've been up all night and slept at dawn...again. Ino smiled and added, "So, what do you need, little brother?"

"A refill on smoke-bombs and maybe a few explosive tags for the road. This is gonna be a big day ahead of me...I've already gone through a lot of trouble fighting off telekinetic geeks and boys who draw their weapons in the air."

"Ibuki onii-chan will win though!" Iori reassured, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let's also get you some caltrops and shuriken too!"

"Fine, fine," said Ibuki, going to a cabinet next to the door. He picked up a small sack and opened the contents in his hand, revealing a couple of caltrops. "So, Iori, have you been doing your homework?"

"Yep!" Iori nodded her head, a wide smile on her face.

"Really?" Ibuki tilted his head, a smile on his lips.

"Yes, onii-chan!" Iori vigorously nodded her head. "Ino onee-chan double checked it for me! I got every question correct!"

"Even in math?" Ibuki knew that his sister wasn't particularly fond of math. However, she still kept nodding her head, insisting that she was telling the truth. He could ponder more, but he had to get going. "Well, good little girls get rewards for completing homework before playing. That's the rule."

"Really?" asked Iori, her eyes wide and bright. She leaned to her brother and asked, "What is it?"

"It's in my hand," said Ibuki, showing a clenched fist. "It's this!"

Iori giggled as Ibuki began to run his hands down her sides, tickling her. Ino also joined suit, running her fingers over her little brother's back.

"That's not fair!" Ibuki exclaimed, before he succumbed into a round full of laughter. "S-stop it!"

"All's fair in love and war," Ino replied. "Besides, you left yourself open for an attack! I just took advantage of it!"

The three continued to laugh for a few more minutes, glad that they could spend some time with one another before it was time to move on. With their cheeks red from laughter, they rolled off of each other as Ibuki picked up his supplies, along with a few more kunai. With one last hug from his sisters, he waved goodbye and left for the Zeronos liner. Iori peeked her head out, her eyes wide like sauces at the train parked in front of the house.

"Onii-chan!" she said. "I wanna ride on the train next time! Okay? Can I take a ride on it? Please?"

"Sure, that's a promise!" said Ibuki, shouting back. "Tell mom and dad I love them and not to call in the guards to pick me up!"

"We will," said Ino. "Don't die in battle, you hear me? You owe us an explanation for all of this!"

"Yes, Ino ojou-san," Ibuki replied, climbing up the stairs. "Your wish is my command."

The sisters giggled as they saw the large bull train speed off towards its next destination, waving goodbye until the train was no longer in sight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**3:35 PM (Narumi Detective Agency – Basement level)**

Mari took a deep breath and then exhaled. With her rain stick in hand she lightly tapped Eiji's forehead, and a shower of blue sparks begn to cover his face. The cracks formed from the bullet began to disappear, and the bullets dropped onto the ground with a clatter. She lowered her hand so that the sparkles could fill up the hole in his stomach and replace it with new porcelain. Eiji didn't react at all. His eyes were still shut, and his lips nothing more than painted porcelain to help reinforce the traumatic transformation.

She touched Eiji's cheek, but only felt cold porcelain and not warm flesh. His skin was still white with no signs of it returning to normal until his soul could be reunited, and only if the soul would reunite. She lowered her hand until it touched his chest, right where his heart would be, and felt nothing. Dolls did not have hearts that pumped blood all over the body. They were just facsimiles of people, not real live human beings.

That was when she saw it. She thought she saw some sort of circle with a red hawk hovering over his chest. The strange thing about it was that the circle was cracked in the middle, like a broken heart of some sorts. It did seem symbolic—when Shingo fired his last bullet, it was around a sewn heart. This was probably Damballa's own representation of a human heart, one that he could never understand.

_Oh..._the Rainbow Serpent whispered in Mari's ear. _I see you're developing the Sun Sight. It's a little trick of mine that lets me see one's utmost desire. The symbol on this poor man's chest is one that I am unfamiliar with. Perhaps Damballa knows something about it._

Mari nodded her head, gracious of the Serpent's words. The Rainbow Serpent had no intention on making some crazy payment for her services, but rather wished that she observe her Serpent-bearer more and understand what drove her to become who she was. Mari was now guiding this strange and ancient deity into the modern world, and although she always wanted to be a guide for others, this was the last thing that she expected. Still, there wasn't much she could do—she might as well make the best of it.

She turned to Damballa, who was meditating by placing two fingers on the sides of his forehead and whispering something in French—or maybe it wasn't French, she wasn't sure on that—and asked, "Um, Damballa?"

"Yes?" asked the serpent, opening his eyes. Mari shuddered. Even though he was on their side, Damballa was still an ancient Serpent first and formost. She felt like she was about to be devoured by him for lunch. Still, she remembered that Damballa was helping them now, so she cleared her throat.

"When you transformed Eiji into a harlequin doll, did you find anything of value on him?" she asked.

"Ah," he said. "I did find something of interest. It looked just like this." He spat out something that landed in his hand. It was a red coin about the size of a baseball with the image of a hawk. However, unlike the one in Mari's vision, it was whole. "Why do you ask?"

"I think that it must be a vital clue in reviving Eiji," Mari answered. "Ayida-Weddo said that my 'Sun Sight' lets me see the things that a person desires. He wanted that coin whole..." She noticed that the coin in Damballa's hand was whole, and there was no sign of a crack anywhere. It was if there was none to begin with. "And now it is..."

"I sense traces of Cosmic Energy in this coin. He must've been in recent contact with a high mass of Cosmic Energy in order for it to fuse together." Damballa licked his lips. "I did sense a huge source in the audience, but it was hard to tell what it was."

"Maybe Hina and Shingo know what happened. Bring them down here and we can start bringing Eiji back to life. And then..." Mari turned to the table that held a sleeping Ankh, his body tied up with rope so he wouldn't start drinking people's blood. "Maybe we can use it to save him."

Damballa just nodded his head as he spat out another soul, glowing green. It hovered around his hand with the slightest of movements as if it wanted to play. However, Damballa knew that this was no time for games. He ruined so many lives to satisfy his own darkness and despair—he wasn't going to do that again. He already had what he wanted in reuniting with his grandson, so all that was left for him to do was make sure to never repeat his mistakes and move forward.

"Make sure you bring the whips out should he start going mad," he told Mari. "No telling what type of damage might ensue from my grandson's first Serpent-bearer. A shame too—if he was a god amongst people who did not sacrifice themselves, perhaps he would've had more experience in making his contracts."

"You have no idea," Mari whispered, placing a hand on Eiji's cheek. "Be strong, Eiji. We'll get you and Ankh back to the land of the living. I promise you that."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**3:40 PM (Shigeno Residence)**

"Well," Jun began, seeing the Zeronos Liner stopping at her house." Guess that it's time to face the music..." The door opened as she began to step outside. Or rather, she was about to when she felt someone grab onto her hand. She turned, seeing Quetzie grabbing onto it, afraid that if he let go that Jun would slip away like a balloon floating higher and higher into the sky. "Eh? What's wrong, Quetzie?"

"Don't leave me..." Quetzie replied, tears filling his eyes. "I don't want you to go..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jun answered, kneeling down and hugging the young Serpent. "In fact, why don't you come see my mother and big brother? I'm sure they'd like to meet you."

"W...will they hurt me?"

"No, they're really nice. Now come on..." Jun carried Quetzie into her arms and hopped out of the Zeronos Liner. She walked to the front door and pressed on the doorbell. After hearing its chime, she tapped her foot and began to count to herself, nodding her head to an invisible rhythm. Quetzie tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"It's something I do when I wait," Jun answered. "I'm the captain of my school's cheerleading team, and so I make up the formations and chants for them."

"You do rituals?"

"I guess you can call them that." Jun saw the door open, but found no one there to greet her. "Hello?" She looked back and forth but saw nothing. "Anyone there?"

"Surprise!" cried a voice. There was the sound of a noisemaker as a tall figure with a large bird-like mask jumped out of nowhere. Quetzie screamed and wrapped his arms tight around Jun while Jun sighed out of annoyance.

"Junpei!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot. "You know how much I hate it when you do that!"

"Sorry, sorry," said Junpei, removing the mask. "I thought you wanted a surprise for your birthday...and to appease dad and our little brother's spirit." He sighed as he looked into the sky. "Has it really been ten years?"

"Don't remind me," Jun muttered. She turned to Quetzie, who was still grabbing onto her in a death grip. "Oh don't be shy...that was my big brother playing a mean prank. Come on...he won't bite."

Quetzie turned and saw Junpei stare at him. He looked back and forth, noticing how similar the brother and sister were. It just made saying hello a lot harder.

"H...hello..." he said timidly. "Nice to meet you...um, Junpei."

"Eh..." said Junpei, ruffling Quetzie's hair with a hand. "You're so cute! Did my sister kidnap you?"

"Junpei..." said Jun, rolling her eyes. "I didn't kidnap him, I befriended him with lollipops."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"What do...oh..."

"Also..." Junpei pointed to the Zeronos liner. "Am I dreaming or is there a humongous train that looks like a bull in front of the house?"

"You're not dreaming," Jun sighed, dismissing the subject with a wave of her hand. "Look, I don't have much time to explain the 5 W's on the situation, but I need to use Juyo's baseball bat."

"Why do you need that thing?" asked Junpei, folding his arms.

"To beat up bad guys," Jun answered simply. "Long story short, there are evil people in Futo planning something very, very bad and I'm one of the only people who can stop it. And before you ask, the police isn't going to be strong enough to stop it."

"...Well," Junpei began, trying to understand his younger sister's plight. "Let me get right back to you on that." He began to climb up the stairs as Jun waited, still holding onto Quetzie tight. Quetzie turned to the girl, trying to understand what was going on her mind.

"Jun nee-chan," he said. "You said your father and little brother died a few years ago. What happened?"

"It's not the right time to explain," Jun answered, seeing her brother come down the stairs. "When this madness is over, I'll tell you the whole story."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Jun wrapped her pinky around Quetzie's own. "I pinky swear on it."

"Here," Junpei handed his little sister an old red metal bat. "Make our little brother proud."

"I will," Jun gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Tell mom that I won't be home for tonight's special birthday dinner. Sorry about that."

"There'll be one next year," said Junpei. "Now get going...I think that there's a fight going on in your bull train."

Jun turned around, seeing Yuto once again placing Deneb in a headlock in one of the windows. She sighed as she walked off, waving goodbye to her brother. Quetzie looked at the bat with curiosity. Jun sighed as she tried to ignore the events that caused her brother and father's death. Right now, the thing to focus on was the fact that the Cosmic Hunting Dogs could rest and relax from the terrors of the Carnival of the Human Spirit, and that Damballa's endeavors to heal the Kamen Riders would work.

"Do you want my lollipop, Jun nee-chan?" asked Quetzie, handing Jun the large blue lollipop in his hand. "Don't be sad..."

"I'll be fine," Jun answered, staring at the name at the bottom of the bat. "I've got something better than a lollipop right now."

"What's that?"

"You." Jun kissed him on the nose. "Now, I think we should be heading off to the Cous Coussier and seeing if Chiyoko-san would be willing to accept your apology. You didn't mean to frighten her, after all."

Quetzie nodded his head as the two entered the train. When the door closed behind them, the Zeronos Liner flew into the sky, heading towards its final destination for the day.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29, 2012**

**3:45 PM (Narumi Detective Agency – Basement level)**

"Are we ready?" asked Damballa, staring at Shingo and Hina. "Grab onto Eiji's hands so you can send your energy toward him. Call out to him with all of your heart. That will be the only way to bring him back to life."

"And what if it doesn't?" asked Shingo, slipping his own hand into Eiji's. "What if he's like this for the rest of his life?"

"Are ye of little faith? Already doubting my miracles even before it's even started?" Damballa shook his head. "No wonder you don't have that much of a presence in his life than your sister."

"You bastard..." Shingo growled, reaching for his gun. "I dare you to say that again..."

"This is not the time for bickering!" Mari exclaimed. "We all want Eiji to come back, so let's do what Damballa says and bring our friend back to life, all right?"

Shingo and Hina nodded their heads as Damballa cupped the green orb of light in his hand. Then he lowered it toward Eiji's chest, whispering some sort of ancient spell underneath his breath. The soul sank deep into the porcelain doll, and the doll began to glow. Mari grabbed onto both Shingo and Hina's hands, and in turn they grabbed onto Eiji's to create a strange circle of life.

"Eiji-kun," Hina whispered, seeing Eiji not even blinking even after his soul returned to his body. "Are you in there? Can you hear us?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29, 2012**

**3:48 PM (?)**

"_Eiji-kun! Eiji-kun!"_

Eiji slowly lifted his head, curious as to who would say his name. He didn't speak, but his eyes grew wide, wanting to hear more of whomever was speaking to him. He watched as something floating in the air. It was a bright green orb that seemed to call out to him. It flickered a little bit, and Eiji found himself drawn to that light.

"_Eiji!" _a second voice cried. _"Come back to us! We want you back! Please..."_

Eiji felt the light calling for him, and he tried to reach out to touch it. The shackles strapped to his wrists, made him unable to get very far. He tugged and tugged, but no matter what, he just couldn't reach. He felt so scared—why couldn't he reach toward the light? What was holding him back?"

"_Eiji..." _A third, younger voice called out. _"Don't come to the soul, let us come to you. Trust us, and we shall bring back what you desired most. Remember, Eiji...remember what you desired..."_

Eiji felt the calming voice echo in his mind and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard on his memories, hoping to find the light free him from his loneliness. The blurry images started to become clear, and he found something red...something he held in his hand...that item that he held so dear to his heart.

"_Focus..." _The childlike voice whispered. _"You will find your answer..."_

Eiji pictured the item in more detail: a beautiful red coin of a bird broken in half. He saw himself with the halves in a desert, determined to make them whole and to bring back a person that he truly cared for. He saw a person waiting for him...he felt the tears falling down his face as the memory started to hurt, but he pressed on...wanting to have the light come to his side.

Sure enough, he felt something warm enter his body. He opened his eyes and found the luminous orb and its emerald light pushing inside his heart. He smiled as he felt the shackles chaining him disintegrating into nothingness. He hugged the soul and felt the darkness fade into a world of light. He whispered one small word as the orb finally absorbed itself into him.

"Ankh..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29th, 2012**

**3:53 PM**

Damballa rapidly chanted his spell as Eiji's white porcelain skin darken into a tan color, bursts of colored fire transforming his harlequin outfit into his tan pants and multi-colored poncho that he originally wore prior to his abduction by Shotaro. Mari, Shingo, and Hina lowered their hands, waited with baited breath to see if the healing worked. Mari clenched onto the red coin and waited as Eiji slowly sat up.

"What...happened to him?" he asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "Everything's so blurry..."

"Eiji-kun!" Hina exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Eiji and hugging him. Unfortunately, her super strength caused Eiji to gasp in pain, the man caught in one of Hina's super death hugs. He waved his arms up and down to state that he needed help.

"Hina!" said Shingo. "Release him before we have to heal him again!"

"S...sorry," Hina replied, blushing in embarrassment. She stepped back and placed a hand on Eiji's shoulder. "You're back!"

"I'm still trying to figure out what's going on," Eiji muttered. "How did I land in up here? And..." he saw Ankh tied up to a table, his eyes wide in disbelief. "H-how is Ankh there? The Core Medal...it's..."

"This?" asked Mari, handing Eiji the red coin in her hand. "It's been mended with Cosmic Energy which is...sort of hard to explain, but I think this is what brought Ankh back to life."

"But how?" said Eiji, taking the medal into his hand. "What happened during these last few hours?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Shingo stated with some hesitation in his voice. "But, we can start at around the time Hina and I got involved in this mess if it makes it easier for you..."

* * *

**Next time: Two Kamen Riders down, one to go. However, returning Shotaro back to his normal self will be quite a challenge. His mind has been shattered and his body broken by the hands of those who could not understand his condition, and it seems that these two factors will play a deciding role to his recovery process.**

**To be continued in, 12.5 "And Turning Stay"**


End file.
